Solo nuestro engaño acabaria así
by MaybeALittleTomboy
Summary: Por un error cometido por la ira, hinata es descubierta por la peor persona posible... Uchiha Sasuke... ahora ella debe hacer todo lo que el le diga, incluso lo impensable... pero puede que en todo el lapso de esa tortura... surgan sentimientos nuevo...
1. Mi inicio como la esclava de Uchiha

Estaba empezando oscurecerse el día, cuando sonó un celular que permanecía en un mueble al lado de una cama, la joven entra a la habitación después de un necesario baño caliente, después de todo un baño así calma los nervios y alivia tensiones. Vio el celular haciendo berrinche al no ser atendido, por desgracia la chica ya sabia quien era el responsable del dichoso mensaje, tan solo quería que el celular desapareciera, se borrara y que nunca mas volviera a parecer. Se acerco y lo abrió –"Tiene un nuevo mensaje"- dijo en voz baja con un tono desanimado y medio sarcástico –"mañana 7:45 a.m. 5 cuadras más arriba de tu casa"- realmente no le pareció nada fuera de lo común –muy seco- dijo algo malhumorada –"porque no simplemente me pones un horario a petición tuya… engreído"- dijo algo alterada al teléfono, después de todo no podía decirle eso a el, si lo hacia estaba acabada. Antes de cerrar el celular noto que había más que no había leído –"llega un minuto tarde y _esto _podría no seguir en el anonimato". –_Desgraciado- _fue lo que paso por su cabeza, no quería seguir con ello, tan solo quería desaparecer eso que la mantenía en esa miseria, JAH!... como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente complicada… la vida de Hyuga Hinata.

Se despertó más temprano de lo usual, y con razón teniendo semejante amenaza detrás de ella, se apresuro a arreglarse y desayunar, como de costumbre ella desayunaba sola, su hermana tenia clases una hora después que ella y su padre no solía tener mucha consideración para con ella, tan solo su primo era quien la atesoraba más que a nadie pero el no se encontraba ahí, había sido enviado a llevar un taller de negocios por parte de su padre en USA así que el no regresaría hasta dentro de 3 a 4 meses más. Una vez terminada vio la hora -7:35 a.m. Todavía tengo 10 minutos- dijo en voz baja –tal vez debería ir a despedirme de mi padre- bajando aun mas la voz, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación principal, era notorio que el que durmiese ahí era muy importante, no solo por el nombre del cuarto sino que también era muchísimo más grande que las demás habitaciones, hasta la puerta. –padre, voy a entrar- dijo en voz algo quebrada, siguiente abrió la puerta despacio y delicadamente para ver que el aun seguía dormido –ya… ya me voy a la escuela padre… emm… que tenga un buen día- y con ello cerro la puerta, no tenia el valor de levantarlo y despedirse, pensaba que iba reaccionar como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando ella lo solía despertar cuando pequeña, diciéndole que no era educado despertar a la gente cuando estas duermen para algo tan absurdo con ello y que mostrara mas respeto al referirse a el, la palabra "papi" no era una palabra decente para referirse a el, tenia que ser señor, señor padre o en todo caso padre, la única que podía decir papá sin temor a ser regañada o recibir un regaño era Hanabi, su hermana pequeña pero ya era costumbre todo ello así que solamente tenia que callar he irse.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar hasta donde se le había asignado, al parecer se le fue el tiempo más rápido de lo que ella pensó –si no llego en 2 minutos, estoy perdida, completamente perdida- dijo entre jadeos por la falta de aire al correr. Cuando diviso el lugar de encuentro, pudo ver a una persona alta, esbelto, moreno, con cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos y con una mirada muy singular única de el. –ya llegue… ah… ah… Uchiha-san - dijo la joven parada enfrente del joven. En efecto, el muchacho que mando el mensaje había sido nada más que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, segundo hijo del presidente de la corporación Uchiha, la empresa más grande, rica, poderosa y mundialmente famosa que pudiese existir (claro que quien mantenía ese primer puesto compartido era el y la empresa Hyuga). Levanto el brazo izquierdo divisando su muñeca para ver el reloj – llegaste 16 segundos antes de lo dicho, buen trabajo y gracias a ello _eso _no será divulgado por otro día más, o eso se espera- terminando con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Hinata solamente pudo tratar de conseguir el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones rápidamente para luego mirar hacia otro lado tratando de desquitarse haciendo muecas con los labios.

–muy bien Hyuga, vámonos, tengo practica de karate temprano y no voy a llegar tarde por ti- dijo mientras avanzaba.

-si tenias practica, entonces debiste haber ido sin mi, hubiese sido más conveniente, no?-

Sasuke volteo a verla y cambio el semblante serio a una sonrisa sarcástica –como se te ocurre que voy a ir a la escuela sin la compañía de mi hermosísima "enamorada"- diciendo esto último con algo de gracia.

Pues si, esta era la cruel verdad que tenía Hinata encima, hace una semana que ella era la "enamorada" de Uchiha Sasuke pero no porque quisiese sino por obligación, ni siquiera se podían llamar pareja, cualquiera que los viese solos podría decirlo pero nadie sabia. Y como comenzó… Fue un viernes, un desdichado viernes donde empezó con una cálida mañana para terminar en una fría tarde.

Back Flash

Eran las 7:55 a.m. cuando Hinata se encontraba esperando en el portón de la escuela, quieta mirando a ver si el estaba llegando, tan solo faltaban 5 minutos para iniciar las clases y era normal que el llegase tarde. Pasando 3 minutos, diviso una silueta muy familiar, esbozando una sonrisa comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela como fingiendo que recién había llegado, pronto escucho que los pasos se hacían más fuertes y rápidos dando a saber que estaba cerca, levemente volteo su cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

-¡oh! Hinata-chan!- exclamo la persona que se acercaba

Que alegría era escuchar su nombre provenir de esa persona, tanto tiempo para tomar confianza y llamarse por sus nombres, el gozo que inundaba su corazón la hacia sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

-ah! Ohayo Naruto-kun- dijo la morena, viendo como el joven alto de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y un enorme carisma se acercaba a ella mientras hablaba entre jadeos por haber corrido.

-Hi... nata-chan… ah… te levan… taste tarde…?- pregunto el muchacho mientras se posicionaba al lado suyo –es muy raro en ti, ¿Qué paso?-

-hehehe lo que pasa es que no quería salir de la cama, hay veces en que uno solo desea permanecer ahí- menciono con una sonrisa tímida y su característico sonrojo. Realmente que buena era la vida, dejarle hablar con el a primera horas de la mañana.

¡RING~~!

-ay no! Vamos a llegar tarde, apúrate Hinata-chan!- dijo el joven tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola con el. Hinata por su parte esta más que contenta y abochornada, pero si en ese instante se pudiera congelar el momento, Hinata lo haría, seria capaz de poner toda su herencia por tan solo ese momento, realmente estaba muy enamorada de el.

**En el salón **

Todos estaban haciendo alboroto, y pues el profesor no había llegado, y era de costumbre ya que el profesor Hatake Kakashi era el profesor más impuntual de todo el colegio, aunque había veces que el llegaba muy temprano así que nadie podía confiarse. Todo era muy normal ese día, las chicas hablando de modelos y maquillaje, por supuesto que también dando algunas miradas a Uchiha Sasuke quien se solía sentar en la segunda fila de escritorios pegado a la ventana y los chicos hablando de las nuevas debutantes para el desfile de modelos que seria dentro de un par de días, los nuevos modelos de carros y sobre la directora Tsunade y sus enormes "privilegios" de mujer. Pasando 5 minutos llegaron Naruto y Hinata jadeando por la estrepitosa corrida que hicieron para llegar a tiempo (por supuesto que no fue así).

-ya llegue, lo siento Kakashi por la tardan… y Kakashi?- pregunto Naruto quien se incorporaba y respiraba con un poco más de alivio.

-al parecer aún no ha llegado- respondió Hinata quien también se incorporaba mientras examinaba el salón en busca del profesor.

-de la que se salvaron chicos, el profesorcito aún no llega- dijo Ino, una muchacha de cuerpo esbelto y medianamente proporcionado, con cabellos de color miel y una actitud dominante sobre todo aquel que muestre debilidad.

-que peculiar Hinata, a que se debe que llegues tan tarde como Naruto?- pregunto Kiba, un joven más alto que Naruto pero por pocos centímetros, con el cabello semi-despeinado y de color chocolate, era atrevido y algo grosero pero realmente amable con aquellos de buen corazón, muy característico era su maleta que estaba con muchos pines con las fotos de su mascota Akamaru, al parecer tenia una obsesión con su perro.

-se quedo dormida, algún problema Kiba?- respondió Naruto algo irritado por la pregunta de Kiba, y era obvio ya que no se llevaban en buenos términos ya que desde pequeños habían tenido una rivalidad muy característica que comenzó como un juego "quien saca de quicio al profesor de arte primero" el cual gano Naruto y con ello la rivalidad de Kiba, quien a la temprana edad de 6 años tenia la suficiente seguridad que en el campo de "molestar" no había nadie como el.

-¡no te pregunte a ti baka! Yo no creo que seas Hinata, por que ni siquiera de mujer serias tan bonito.- respondió algo irritado también –así que no te metas donde no te llaman-

-¡como me dijiste Inuzuka!- molesto por el insulto y listo para armar su pelea hasta que Hinata se puso en medio tratando de calmarlos.

-ya… ya cálmense, por… por favor, es muy temprano para peleas y el profesor llegara en cualquier momento- tratando de mantener la calma les miro con ojos firmes a los dos, dejándolos fuera del juego, pues era cierto que Hinata era la única que podía calmar las peleas entre ellos dos, siendo ella su amiga desde la infancia de los dos –y tal y como dijo Naruto-kun, me quede dormida y por ello llegue tarde Kiba-kun, a cualquiera le pasa- le regaño dejándolo algo picón por ser el único a quien regañaba.

-Feh!- musito Kiba mientras miraba por otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡ha ha! te regañaron Kiba perdedor- celebro Naruto por tener el apoyo de Hinata claro que eso es lo que el pensaba.

-no hagas eso Naruto-kun, que tampoco estuvo correcto que le respondieses de esa forma a Kiba-kun- regañándolo también dejándolo algo desconcertado ya que eran una de las pocas veces que Hinata-chan no se ponía de su lado, levantando la vista pudo ver como Kiba se regocijaba discretamente por haber recibido un regaño menos severo que el de el.

El salón por su parte tan solo se rio y luego volvió a sus ocupaciones ya que si el profesor Kakashi no llegaba hasta las 8:15 a.m. entonces podían esperar hasta una hora y el no aparecería. Se decía que tenia un romance con la secretaria de la directora pero nunca se los habían visto, así que uno no podía decirlo con seguridad aunque habían veces en que no se la podía encontrar al mismo tiempo que el no estaba pero eso ya es otra historia.

Ya sentados Naruto decidió sentarse al lado de Haruno Sakura, una joven muchacha esbelta, alta de facciones delicadas, femenina, llena de justicia y algo de egoísmo, llevaba una cabellera corta desde los 12 años lo cual siempre pareció extraño ya que ella había hecho una promesa a corta edad, que no iba a cortarse el cabello, que deseaba que fuese tan largo y espeso que cubriera su espalda pero un día sin aviso apareció con el cabello más arriba de los hombros con solamente la excusa de querer un nuevo look, por supuesto que nadie quiso preguntar más ya que al parecer ese cambio fue forzado.

Algo peculiar de la familia Haruno era que todas las mujeres nacidas de esa familia tenían el cabello de color rosa, o como les gusta que se les refiera "rojo pálido". Ella, al igual que algunos de esa escuela, pertenecía a una familia de alto estatus social, la Corporación Haruno estaba entre las 10 empresas más importantes con respecto al área de diseño ambiental (empresa encargada al diseño-entorno ambiental) y una empresa ligada a esta era la Corporación Yamanaka, quien tenia relaciones de alta importancia pues era quien poseía las regiones o propiedades dispuestas al cambio.

Ya ubicado, Hinata decidió sentarse lo más cerca posible de el y el único asiento disponible era el que estaba al costado del asiento de Sasuke, ella tan solo se sentó sin la más mínima preocupación ya que era la única chica que no seria molestada por estar sentada ahí ya que todos sabían que ella no tenia ni al mas mínimo interés en el Uchiha, así que no habría problema.

-no crees que es demasiado?- comento Kiba a su amigo y confidente desde niños, Aburame Chino, hijo de una larga familia de médicos pero a comparación de los médicos actuales, ellos estaban en la rama de medicina tradicional, medicina a base de hierbas e insectos que, a pesar que a veces sonara extraño y asqueroso los tratamientos he incluso la medicina que había de ingerir, era extremadamente eficaz, no había ni un solo paciente que hubiese entrado enfermo y hubiese salido igual, todos sus pacientes salían incluso mejor de lo que pudieron esperar, por ello sus clientes más frecuentes eran personas de altos cargos y/o de mucho dinero (uno teniendo que manejar importantes proyectos y trabajos no puede darse el lujo de enfermarse). –ella sabe que el rubio tarado ese esta templadazo de Sakura y ella sigue detrás de el, dime ¿Qué tiene de bueno Naruto para haber logrado captar la atención de Hinata?, ¡¿ah! No será que a ella le gusta los perdedores, o si?- termino por decir esperando una respuesta por parte de su mudo amigo.

-cuando es respecto al amor, siempre es irracional, uno nunca sabe de quien se va a terminar por enamorar, además ella debe tener sus razones para estar enamorada de el- respondió Chino sin sacar la mirada de un libro de medicina familiar, ya en sus 16 años tenia bien en claro que debía mantener en alto la gran reputación de su familia y la medicina.

-me encantaría saberlas, porque yo aun no encuentro nada de bueno en el, es decir, ¿Qué diantres tiene el que yo no tenga?- pregunto frustrado y algo molesto.

-eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, además no estabas en modo de prueba con la hermana menor de Hinata?- pregunto Chino volteando a verlo con una mirada interrogante.

-Ha… Hana… ¿Hanabi…?- en tono nervioso y sonrojado, pues era cierto, el y Hanabi estaban saliendo pero no era oficial, tan solo era para verificar si eran compatible o no y aunque se habían prometido tan solo salir por 2 meses ya había pasado más de 6 meses en ese "modo de prueba"- sabes que… que eso no es oficial y que pronto vamos a terminar así que…- no pudo terminar ya que Chino lo interrumpió.

-Hace más de 4 meses que debieron terminar, cuando acaba las clases aun la acompañas hasta su casa, te recelas cuando cualquier chico se acerca a ella, en especial Konohamaru, le respondes todas sus llamadas y mensajes y aunque se prometieron que no habría ningún contacto físico en tus citas siempre la tienes tomada de la mano, la abrazas y casi siempre buscas una excusa para besarla a pesar que dijiste que no besarías a una mujer mucho menor que tu. ¿Me olvide de algo?- dijo mirando como su compañero tenia la mandíbula en el piso, más rojo que un pulpo y con la conciencia ida. Nunca pensó que su amigo mudo dijera todo eso y más aun, que supiera todo ello. Pues si, a Kiba le gustaba Hanabi, admite que al principio le gustaba Hinata pero al final termino por ponerle por ojos encima a la hermana, solo que el hecho de pensar que Hinata estaba templada de Naruto lo ponía picón, no era amor, más bien era orgullo. Un caso normal de orgullo.

Por otra parte Ino y Sakura se encontraban hablado acerca de los nuevos productos para el embellecimiento facial y como siempre no había ni una sola conversación que no tuviesen sin insultarse: "Ino-puerca", "frente de marquesina", "cerda rubia", "frente de marfil" y tantas otras que supiesen o inventasen en ese momento. Naruto por su parte trataba de hacerle la conversación a Sakura fracasando sin siquiera tener la oportunidad, dejándolo en estado depresivo. Hinata por su parte no tenia ni la más mínima idea de cómo consolarlo y también la ponía deprimida y Sasuke… pues el tan solo tenia la mirada en la ventana como esperando que algo ocurriese y ser el primero en verlo.

Ya había pasado la hora y como todos esperaban llego el profesor Kakashi son su excusa que se había perdido en el camino de la vida y la esperanza (tan solo se había quedado dormido y al venir al trabajo se distrajo en el camino y perdió el tiempo). El día paso de lo más normal, tan normal que ninguno se imaginaria que es lo que iba a pasar.

¡RING~~!

Sonó la campana de la salida, todos se alistaron para irse y como siempre alguien debía quedarse para limpiar el aula. Hinata había ido al baño para arreglarse antes de irse, le había pedido a Naruto que la acompañase a su casa y el accedió, lo cual la hizo muy feliz, tanto que al volver por su maleta no se había dado cuenta que ella debía quedarse a limpiar. Saliendo del salón corriendo para encontrarse con Naruto en la puerta cuando se tropezó con Kakashi.

-ah! Kakashi-sensei, lo siento, no veía a donde iba.- dijo Hinata algo avergonzada por tropezar con el profesor.

-no, descuida también yo voy a todos lados leyendo que no me doy cuenta quien esta al frente.- y era verdad, Kakashi era fan del famoso libro "Icha Icha Paradise", escrito por un antiguo profesor de esa escuela. Se podría decir que ese libro mostraba todas las fantasías masculinas posibles. –Pero es muy impresionante Hinata-san- comento mirando que la joven le mostraba una mirada confusa –que usted haya limpiado tan rápido el aula-

Hinata se escandalizo – ¿Me toca limpiar?- pregunto mirando a Kakashi mientras este asentía, lo cual hizo que ella volviese al aula a mirar si era cierto y en la mesa del profesor encontró los papeles donde se escriben los nombres de los obligados a limpiar y en efecto, su nombre estaba escrito.

**Alumnado de Limpieza **

**Viernes**

Hyuga Hinata Xxxxxx Xxxxxx

¡Que desgracia! Ella tenía limpieza ese día, justamente el día que ella podría ir con Naruto por el camino largo, por un camino que ella había encontrado y que justamente había elegido para poder declararse. Cuantas noches había practicado su declaración, cuantas veces se había desvelado para escribir su guión y que este fuese perfecto para que Naruto la aceptase. ¿Naruto?... Hinata se escandalizo de nuevo, Naruto la estaba esperando abajo, tenia que ir a decirle que no podría ir… pero de repente se le prendió el foquito, ¿Por qué no pedirle que la ayude? Ella siempre le ayudaba cuando le tocaba limpieza y así ella podría irse con el, era PERFETO.

Bajo tan rápido como pudo para decirle a Naruto su situación, bajando la última escalera pudo divisar a Naruto todavía en la puerta de salida del edificio, estaba a punto de decir su nombre cuando…

-¡Sakura-chan!- ella se congelo al escuchar ese nombre, ¿Qué hacia Sakura todavía aquí?, se suponía que se había ido hace ya 10 minutos, como era posible que ella estuviese aquí.

-ah… eres tu Naruto, ¿Qué quieres?- se notaba que estaba mal, no físicamente, por supuesto.

-sucedió algo Sakura-chan? Alguien te hizo daño? Necesitas ayuda?- preguntaba Naruto, mostrándole su preocupación ante su estado.

-realmente eres muy molesto, ¿Qué haces preguntándome tanto? ¡Que te importa lo que me pase!- respondió molesta dejando algo adolorido a Naruto, Hinata, por su parte, se molesto por la reacción de Sakura para con Naruto, el tan solo se preocupaba por ella y esta le responde como si fuese la única con sentimientos. Hinata estaba a punto de ir a defender a Naruto he irse con el cuando escucho la respuesta del joven.

-¡si me importa! Sakura-chan me importas, es por eso que pregunto, no quiero verte mal, quiero verte sonreír. Yo… yo creo que la sonrisa de Sakura-chan es la más hermosa de todas, por eso quiero ayudarte- respondió sonrojado y algo apenado pero sin desviar la mirada, siempre mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura se impresiono ante su declaración, por su mente paso _"¿Por qué no es como el? Si el fuese como Naruto, todo seria perfecto como lo fue hace 4 años". _–Muy admirable- dijo en voz baja dándole algo de curiosidad a Naruto –dime… ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto mientras el respondía que no negando con la cabeza. –entonces ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?, no deberías ya haberte ido?-

-ah! Si… la verdad se que estaba esperando a alguien o algo-

**Ba-dump**

-pero de seguro que no era nada que importase mucho-

**Ba-dump, Ba-dump **

-Pienso que Sakura-chan es muchísimo más importante que cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que pudiese existir-

**Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump**

-Entonces… ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa?, claro que sin hacerte ilusiones – le propuso Sakura a Naruto.

**Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump**

-por supuesto, estaría más que encantado- casi cantando respondió Naruto.

**Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump… ¡CRASH!**

Se digno a no decir nada, subió como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Llegando al salón pudo divisar aun como ellos se iban juntos, uno al lado del otro, como Naruto le hablaba muy animadamente mientras Sakura reía a veces, vio también como Naruto se ofreció a llevarle la maleta, como un caballero… _"el nunca se ofreció a llevarme la maleta"_ pensó Hinata mientras ponía sus manos en la ventana y las apretaba… los vio hasta que desaparecieron… una ves que ya no se los podía ver, ella se retiro de la ventana y se dirigió al pizarrón donde tomo la mota y empezó a limpiar, borrando los ultimo apuntes de la clase de historia japonesa.

-"_ah! Si… la verdad se que estaba esperando a alguien o algo_"-

Tomando con más fuerza la mota y restregándola por el pizarrón.

-"_pero de seguro que no era nada que importase mucho_"-

Separo la mota del pizarrón y junto con otra mota se dirigió a la ventana.

-"_Pienso que Sakura-chan es muchísimo más importante que cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que pudiese existir_"-

Empezó a golpearlas entre si para quitarles el polvillo de la tiza, cada golpe se hacia cada ves más fuerte.

-"_Entonces… ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa?, claro que sin hacerte ilusiones_"-

Los golpes se hacían demasiado fuertes que sin darse cuenta el polvo se acerco demasiado a su rostro he inhalo haciéndola toser estrepitosamente.

-"_por supuesto, estaría más que encantado_"-

Tiro las motas al piso mientras restregaba sus manos sobre sus ojos mientras seguía tosiendo, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que sus manos estaban llenas del polvo. Se dirigió como pudo hasta donde estaba su maleta y busco unos pañuelos húmedos…

"_¿Por qué?" _

Saco 3 de tiro y los paso bruscamente sobre sus ojos

"_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"_

Una ves que ya no hubo más polvillo en sus manos ni ojos y había dejado de toser…

"_¿porque siempre me hace esto?"_

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿¡Por qué!- grito Hinata -¿Por qué solo la miras a ella? ¿Por qué eres así solo con ella? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena? Dime ¿Quién fue quien se quedaba esperándote? ¿Quién era la única que te daba chocolates en San Valentín? ¿Quién estaba a tu lado cuando estabas solo? ¿Quién te apoyo en todos tus extraños proyectos? ¿Quién, dime quien? ¿Sakura…? Acaso ella hacia todo eso… ¿ACASO LO HIZO? ¡NOOO!... ella nunca pensó en ti, nunca… ella tan solo te ridiculiza, te trata mal y te menosprecia… entonces dime como… ¿Cómo Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo fue que ella se gano tu corazón?- tira su maleta al piso –yo hice hasta lo imposible para que me notaras y un sinfín de cosas para que me trataras con confianza, ¿para qué? Para que sigas de idiota detrás de Sakura… para que digas que no hay nada ni nadie más importante que ella… ¿Cómo pudiste Naruto-kun?... ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que habías estado esperando algo y que no era importante?... acaso soy un objeto, ¿no me valoras? ¡Naruto!...- grito con fuerza- Naruto… yo… yo iba a llamarte así hoy, como lo hace ella, quería acercarme más, decirte cuanto te quiero y cuanto te admiro y que a pesar de todos tus defecto eras perfecto, para mi… eres perfecto pero… pero… tan solo… tan solo ¡eres un gran bobo que persigue a una maligna pelirosa que lo único que tiene de admirable es su frente!- termino de gritar… jadeando y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas… ya más calmada se dirigió hasta su maleta y la recogió, se acerco a la carpeta mas cercana y la colocó mientras posicionaba una de sus manos encima de esta y la otra para limpiarse los ojos… se sentía más tranquila aunque su dolor no había disminuido ni un poco, estaba a punto de recoger las motas cuando…

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP **

Hinata se estremeció… sintió que todo su mundo se fue al vacío.

**Que buen show Hyuga, realmente nunca espere algo así venir de usted. **

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer por el miedo, lo único que podía reconocer de esa voz, es que era una voz masculina…

**De seguro de que si se enteran, su reputación cambiara de forma drástica, no lo cree?**

Era profunda y media sarcástica… sin importar de quien fuera, ella ya había sido descubierta… estaba perdida…

**Me pregunto que dirá Sakura cuando escuche esto o tal ves… el dobe?**

¿Dobe?... esa palabra tan representativa para referirse a Naruto… Hinata abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos ante su deducción de quien era la persona que la había oído… entonces empezó a rogar… rogar mientras volteaba lentamente la cabeza en busca de esa persona. _"por favor que no sea el" "todos menos el" "oh! dios mío, te lo ruego, si estas ahí por favor que no sea…" _

-U… Uchiha-san- musito con nervios y en voz baja mientras sus ojos les daban la evidencia que la persona con quien acababa de conversar era el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke.

-Te tardaste en reconocerme- mirando maliciosamente a Hinata, dándole a ella unos horribles escalofríos

-¿Qué… que hace usted aquí?- pregunto aun mas nerviosa… realmente nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa en su vida como estaba ahora.

-no me digas no que sabes… no haz leído la hoja del alumnado de limpieza?- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Hinata volteo con dificultad hacia donde estaba la hoja y aun a pesar de estar algo lejos pudo notar el nombre que estaba al costado del suyo.

**Alumnado de Limpieza **

**Viernes**

Hyuga Hinata Uchiha Sasuke

¿Cómo era posible que no se diese cuenta de quien iba a limpiar con ella? ¿Cómo fue posible que se olvidara que tenía que limpiar con un compañero? ¿Cómo?

-parece que no te diste cuenta, que mal por usted Hyuga- dijo mientras mantenía esa sonrisa sádica –sabe, si usted deseaba descargar esa furia sin que nadie la sorprendiera pudo haber ido a la azotea de la escuela y desquitarse todo lo que quisiese, ahí nadie la hubiese encontrado y esto no hubiese ocurrido- mencionando lo último en tono burlón.

"_gracia" _pensó Hinata _"esta situación le esta causando gracia"_. Las piernas empezaban a fallarle y su respiración aumento… sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-ahora… ¿sabe lo que va a pasar señorita Hyuga?- pregunto Sasuke acercándose a ella –yo… soy muy malo para guardar secretos, ¿sabia usted?- sonriendo aun mas mientras se acercaba a una Hinata aterrada.

-usted no lo haría- deteniendo a Sasuke mientras el espera la razón de esa declaración –us… usted no recurriría a divulgar algo que puede ser designado a un rumor, su… su reputación quedaría marcada… además… yo… yo negaría todo- dijo tratando de mostrarle que el que saldría perdiendo seria el.

-vaya… que agallas Hyuga y en cierta parte concuerdo contigo, eso de divulgar no es algo que yo deba hacer, se vería pésimo en mi imagen pero no debo ser yo quien lo divulgue- viendo como Hinata miraba cada movimiento que el hacia y junto con ello dirigió su mano izquierda a su bolsillo donde saco un reproductor de mp3, uno de los modelos de la temporada pasada, al parecer tenia un valor sentimental porque aun a pesar del miedo, Hinata noto un adorno, un colgante en el extremo del reproductor, el símbolo de su empresa.

En ese instante Sasuke extendió su brazo, con el reproductor en la mano y una vez captada la total atención de Hinata, presiono el botón de "start"

-_¿¡Por qué!- _Hinata abrió los ojos con temor_ - ¿Por qué solo la miras a ella? ¿Por qué eres así solo con ella? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?- _empezó a temblar, llevo sus manos a su boca_ - Dime ¿Quién fue quien se quedaba esperándote? ¿Quién era la única que te daba chocolates en San Valentín? ¿Quién estaba a tu lado cuando estabas solo? ¿Quién te apoyo en todos tus extraños proyectos? ¿Quién, dime quien? ¿Sakura…? Acaso ella hacia todo eso… ¿ACASO LO HIZO? ¡NOOO!...- _Se paro, Sasuke le había puesto "stop"

-gracias a esto- zarandeo el reproductor –no necesito manchar mi reputación y con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que tu puedas negar algo como esto Hyuga- mirándola con mucha diversión, realmente le resultaba divertido verla en esta de shock – ahora- dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella casi teniéndola al frente –¿cómo cree usted que me beneficiare de esto? Tal vez debería ir a dejar una copia en el foro de la radio escolar y sea la primera primicia matutina de mañana o tal vez debería ir a dárselo a su padre para que vea como su prestigiosa heredera se pone cuando un dobe sale con cualquiera que no sea ella o mejor, dárselo a la prensa con más influencia en los medios y volverlo una noticia mundial, después de todo siendo la heredera de semejante empresa, aun incluso lo que vista seria la comidilla de todos.- dijo mientras no dejaba de verla y sonreírle maliciosamente, sin más dudas, el disfrutaba esa situación.

-¿Qué… que quiere que yo haga?- cuestionó esperando que lo que le fuese a pedir sea algo conciso que haga que esa pesadilla termine ya.

-muy lista Hyuga, pues hay un montón de cosas que usted puede hacer para que yo no saque _esto_ al público- se quedo mirando a Hinata, la miro de pies a cabeza para luego mirarla de manera divertida y sádica a la vez, haciendo que Hinata pensara que fuese lo que fuese a pedir, seria horrible –sea mi esclava.

Hinata no pudo articular ninguna palabra, tan solo verlo mientras el empezó a reir.


	2. Cuando una es dejada por seguir al amor

Ante todo… quiero dar gracias a todos quienes me dieron su apoyo…

Gracias:

Sarah-dsde

AngiieHyuuga

Reika-Deathless

Ren-Tohsaka

Akki4eVeR

yue yuna

layill

hitory-chan

Hina-Chan

Dark Amy-chan

Lila

Lucy

crazyonechan

Sairiko

Sasukistar

Muchas gracias… ah! Y creo que dos chicas me preguntaron si iba a ver lemon… pues la verdad no pensé en poner eso pero si va haber partes picantes en la historia… ¡PERO! Como soy nueva y quiero dar una buena impresión ^/^… si quieren puedo poner un capitulo o un bonus extra que contenga lemon… dependiendo de cuantas quieran… solo me tienen que avisar… solo que hasta donde se no será pronto pero daré lo mejor de mi para que sea de su agrado… (sonó extraño o/o)

Gracias y disfruten del segundo capitulo…

PDT: los personajes no me pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

-¿Qué… que quiere que yo haga?- cuestionó esperando que lo que le fuese a pedir sea algo conciso que haga que esa pesadilla termine ya.

-muy lista Hyuga, pues hay un montón de cosas que usted puede hacer para que yo no saque _esto_ al público- se quedo mirando a Hinata, la miro de pies a cabeza para luego mirarla de manera divertida y sádica a la vez, haciendo que Hinata pensara que fuese lo que fuese a pedir, seria horrible –sea mi esclava.

Hinata no pudo articular ninguna palabra, tan solo verlo mientras el empezó a reír.

-ha ha ha ha, no se preocupe, no se trata de "esa" clase de esclava, digamos que usted será como una empleada de escuela, exclusivamente mía- Hinata aun no podía decir nada, dándole aun más diversión al moreno –ah! Pero no piense que la voy a tratar así delante de todos, se vería incorrecto y poco caballeroso de mi parte así que desde ahora usted es mi "enamorada", ¿comprende?- lo último alarmo a Hinata, ¿ella? ¿Enamorada de Uchiha?

-usted… usted a… aca… acaba de decir que yo… yo… yo voy a… a ser… a ser su…- no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke interrumpió.

-así es Hyuga, mi "enamorada" pero eso nada más seria una pantalla para que los demás no sepan que es mi esclava, entiende?-

-¿porque?... ¿Por qué quiere que sea su esclava?- pregunto mientras bajaba la cabeza… ya no podía mantenerla en alto.

-porque estoy aburrido- esto dejo desconcertada a Hinata, ¿la iba a torturar solo porque estaba aburrido? ¿Iba a consumirle la vida solo por algo tan trivial como eso? ¿y ella que culpa tenia que el estuviese aburrido?... tal vez solo estuvo en el momento equivocado… -solo estoy aburrido así que voy a divertirme con usted, muchas mujeres van detrás de mi, diciéndome que darían su vida por tan solo un "te amo" mío, pero me he dado cuenta que usted esta tan obsesionada con el dobe ese, que no me a mirado ni una ves, así que mejor forma de jugar si no es con alguien quien es totalmente opuesto a su amado idiota.- dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos por detrás en un asiento.

-esta… ¿esta seguro que es solo por eso?- pregunto haciendo que Sasuke dejara de sonreír tanto –solamente para jugar… realmente ¿ese es su único objetivo? Dígame… ¿no es porque usted esta harto de que lo persigan y busca a cualquiera para desquitarse, a alguien que no pueda defenderse ni protestar? O ¿Por qué tiene algo en contra de mi familia?- Sasuke se incorporo y la miro con seriedad –es eso verdad- Hinata se atrevió a levantar la cabeza- usted encontró una forma para humillarme y es por eso que lo hace, quiere ver a la heredera de la empresa Hyuga en decadencia o tristeza para regocijo suyo, no es así? Señor Uchiha-

"_tiene más agallas de los que muestra… el juego será más entretenido entonces."_ Pensó Sasuke mientras volvía a sonreír causando nerviosismo en Hinata.

-usted puede pensar lo que quiera, cualquier cosa si quiere consuelo pero sea cual sea mi motivo, usted esta obligada a hacer lo que yo diga… de ahora en adelante.- acercándose lo suficiente para decir lo ultimo cerca de los labios de la muchacha quien se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, paso siguiente se alejo y se dirigió a la puerta –mañana la veo temprano para que reciba las instrucciones más detalladamente… y ah! Limpie bien el salón, no creo que sea apropiado que mañana lleguen y vea este desastre, no cree? Así que asegúrese de dejarlo impecable… y termine pronto, dicen que puede que llueva.- terminado de decir ello se retiro del aula dejando a una Hinata desconcertada en el piso… mientras ella comenzó a golpearse la cara esperando que en una de esas incontables cachetadas despertara de esa horrible pesadilla… … … … … … … desgraciadamente no era un sueño…

Fin Back Flash

Desde ese incidente ya había pasado una semana, Sasuke no había dejado en paz a Hinata, por supuesto que el quería que fuese divertido el juego así que dejo al criterio de los demás juzgar la relación que mantenía con Hinata, así cuando alguien tenga la suficiente materia gris de adivinar, lo divulgaría y comenzaría la verdadera diversión, mientras tanto disfrutaría como Hinata trata de mantener la relación en secreto… ahora como de costumbre llegan temprano a la escuela claro que antes de entrar le pide que le devuelva la maleta y le de la suya, así si alguien los ve pensaría que Sasuke era todo un caballero con Hinata y no un condenado caballo.

Ya cuando llegan al vestidor del dojo, Sasuke le arroja la maleta a Hinata –para la próxima trae menos cuadernos, esta muy pesada tu maleta- una ves terminada su critica entra al vestidor a cambiarse. Por su parte Hinata solo puede refunfuñar en su mente: en primera, ella no quería quedarse a verlo practicar ni vemos a cargar sus cosas, dos la maleta de Sasuke siempre llevaba unos diccionarios grandes y pesados, cuadernos de notas y otros paquetes que no entiende para que los lleva y tercera y la más importante como se atrevía a mandarle a cargar semejantes peso a ella, a una joven de menos peso y altura que el. _"yo solo llevo dos libros y un cuaderno en la maleta, debilucho engreído"._ Si… le gustaría decirle eso y más en la cara pero seria carne muerta si lo hiciera así que tan solo bendecía que el Uchiha no pudiera leer las mentes.

Sasuke salió de los vestidores y le entrego una toalla junto con una botella de agua, no dijo nada y camino y por supuesto que Hinata lo siguió. Entraron al dojo y el profesor Maito Gai lo emparejo con un alumno de nivel superior, mientras que Hinata se sentó en su respectivo lugar. La mayoría de los que practicaban sabían que si Sasuke venia, la joven Hyuga también. Muchos piensan que son pareja pero no se atreven a divulgar, ya que Sasuke no solo es uno de los alumnos "intocables" de la escuela sino que también posee grandes habilidades en el área de ataques defensivos y ofensivos. Si ellos difundían un rumor que pudiese molestarlo, estarían acabados.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro, una obra que había sacado hace poco de la biblioteca. El libro se encontraba en chino, era algo complicado pero la trama era lo suficientemente atrayente para tomarse su tiempo para traducirlo y ese era uno de los pocos momentos en donde Sasuke la dejaba en paz.

El libro se trataba de una mujer, no, de una niña que a temprana edad, por falta de dinero en su casa tuvo que ser vendida a un burdel, un asqueroso y pequeño burdel, donde tuvo que pasar los 13 años más horripilantes de su vida, donde solo se la veía como un trozo de carne que debía estar a disposición de cualquiera que la pidiese. Pero al parecer ella no aguanto más y con sus 22 años recién cumplidos, decidió fugarse, por supuesto que no iba a ser fácil ya que el dueño del burdel no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente en especial cuando era una de las mujeres más pedidas de ese local por ser muy bella. Lo cual hizo que ella formulara un plan para ocultarse, decidió transformarse en hombre, mediante un rezo y un deseo los dioses le quitaron la apariencia femenina y lo reemplazaron por uno masculino dándole así muerte a aquella mujer buscada para volver al burdel. Lo siguiente era su trayecto hacia la libertad de las mujeres explotadas sexualmente y una de ella era su pequeña hermana, que al igual que ella fue vendida, quien se enamora de ella sin saber que es su hermana mayor y por no querer abandonarla decide ser su amante. En medio de toda su vida se muestra como trata de salvar a las mujeres que tuvieron su mismo destino y ante su muerte, causada por una epidemia, le confiesa a su pequeña hermana quien es ella y esta responde que desde que le conoció supo quien era y que la esperase pues ella también estaba infectada.

Hinata esta tan metida en el libro que no se dio cuenta quien se acercaba… de la nada se le fue arranchado el libro.

-te estoy llamando Hyuga, y cuando te llamo espero que me conteste a la primera- volteando el libro abierto para leer el titulo –esto esta en chino… ¿sabes leer chino?

-no mucho- dijo algo indignada por haber sido interrumpida de su lectura –por eso uso un diccionario para entenderlo-

-hmm… debe tener mucho tiempo libre para traducir un libro así, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- pregunto mientras la miraba y le extendía el libro para recibir a cambio la toalla y la botella con agua destapada.

-no es que no tenga nada mejor que hacer, si usted leyera el libro vería que es muy interesante y que vale la pena leerlo- dijo mientras buscaba la página donde se había quedado, por su parte, Sasuke la miraba como ella con seriedad buscaba el texto anterior.

-muy bien- atrajo la mirada de Hinata –si es tan interesante, entonces cuénteme de que se trata, la estaré esperando en el salón, Hyuga- y sin decir más se retiro hacia los vestidores mientras Hinata trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar… Sasuke, desde que habían empezado esta farsa, nunca había mostrado interés en lo que ella hacia, más bien era el quien le decía que tenia que hacer.

**Más tarde en el salón **

El profesor Kakashi, como siempre, decidió llegar tarde así que algunos de los alumnos decidieron hacerle una broma (bajo sus propios riesgos), otros seguían con sus conversaciones matutinas y otros por otro lado se veían forzados a estar al lado de alguien indeseable, por supuesto este único caso era el de Hinata.

-así que ¿esta mujer decidió volverse hombre para ya no ser prostituta y luego se vuelve amante de su hermana quien le contagia la epidemia y luego muere?- pregunto mientras miraba el libro –me suena más enfermo que interesante, no sabia que usted gustara de esta clase de libros, me sorprende Hyuga.- rio mientras bajaba el libro a la carpeta.

-no es enfermizo, usted solo resalto las partes que le convenio. Ella, para salir de ese destino cruel que se le fue impuesto, opto por dejar de ser mujer, además de dejar su apariencia también dejaba esas manchas que se le infringieron a contra su voluntad.- menciono tratando de convencer a Sasuke mientras el la miraba a los ojos, dejándola totalmente nerviosa. –Ta… también ella tra… trato de salvar a otras mujeres... que iban o estaban sufriendo el mismo… calvario que e… ella sufrió-

El moreno volvió a mirar el libro, luego a ella y le dijo que empezara a leerlo, cosa que sorprendió a Hinata, en realidad le había causado algo de curiosidad el tema del libro, pues también se mencionaba sobre el poder masculino ejercido sobre el femenino.

Mientras Hinata volvía a leer el libro a Sasuke, quien miraba la ventana, un grupo de muchachas empezaron a cuchichear.

-oye, ¿no crees que eso es muy extraño?- dijo una chica mientras señalaba a Sasuke y Hinata.

-si verdad, hace una semana que están así, ¿creen que ellos están….- mencionó otra muchacha cuando fue interrumpida por una tercera.

-¡no digas tonterías! Sasuke-kun no podría estar con ella.-

-¿y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto la primera.

-porque Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto y Sasuke-kun… el…- dudo la muchacha.

-¿el que? ¡Dilo ya!- obligo una cuarta a decir.

- bueno… realmente no se si es verdad pero ha habido rumores- las demás se juntaron más para escuchar acerca del rumor –pues fue hace unos 4 años si no mal recuerdo, se decía que Sasuke-kun llevaba una relación amorosa con alguien- las muchachas se sobresaltaron y por poco gritaron… pensar que su amado Sasuke-kun había llegado a pertenecer a alguien, después de calmarse un poco siguieron escuchando –ok, lo que dije es 100% cierto, lo que es un rumor es que la chica con quien estuvo puede que este en este salón- las muchachas se miraron entre si y de ahí miraron a Hinata, quien seguía leyendo para Sasuke mientras que el volteaba a veces a verla, suponían que era para que repitiera lo que había leído pues apuntaba con su dedo el texto del libro que Hinata leía.

-no creo que haya sido ella- se atrevió a decir una –piénsenlo, si realmente hubiese sido ella, se habría notado ese noviazgo suyo, ¿no creen?- mencionó mientras las demás discutían en voz baja.

-entonces… ¿Quién es la chica?- dijo una de ellas mostrando desesperación ante la ausencia de respuesta.

-no lo sé… han puesto montones de nombres de chicas que no sabría decir cual…- dijo la joven que conto el rumor.

-pero sabe…- dijo una de ellas mientras miraba a Sasuke y Hinata -¿no creen que se ven bien juntos?

-¿Qué?- dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo

-no se molesten… es que es la verdad… si están saliendo, que es lo más probable, ¿no creen que se ven bien los dos? Parecen modelos.

-ahora que lo mencionas- dijo otra mientras los miraba más detenidamente –y a pesar de ser doloroso… la verdad es que si se ven bien juntos… parece como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Las jóvenes empezaron a reír de manera algo afeminada… mientras comentaban acerca de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata.

Mientras seguían hablando, muy cerca de ellas estaba una joven de cabellos rojo pálido quien escucho la conversación, desvío la mirada hacia la pareja de la ventana, apretó los puños y se retiro del salón para dirigirse al baño.

-esto no es verdad…- dijo con su rostro mojado por el agua –el no esta saliendo con ella… no lo esta… solo lo hace para molestarme… para hacerme sufrir… Sasuke-kun por favor… no me hagas esto- corrieron unas pocas lágrimas por su rostro.

El día paso más tranquilo… no tanto como se podría decir pero era tranquilo, Sasuke no dejaba que Hinata se fuera sin su permiso, mientras que ella hacia lo posible para que no malinterpretaran. En medio día ella decidió ir a la biblioteca para relajarse pues sabia que Sasuke, aun a pesar de ser muy inteligente, no gustaba de la biblioteca, realmente no sabia porque y a pesar de preguntarle su razón, el le decía que no era de su incumbencia.

Mientras leía su libro pudo divisar a alguien más, una persona sentada cerca de una mesa, su cabeza esta mirando para abajo pero ella supo quien era tan solo por ver su dorada cabellera.

-¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto mientras se acercaba lenta y suavemente.

-¡Hinata-chan!- exaltado escondió lo que estaba escribiendo, causando curiosidad en la joven Hyuga.

-que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Naruto-kun- dijo mientras cogía la silla y se sentaba al frente de él –pensé que no te gustaba venir a esta clase de ambiente- con algo más de confianza puso su libro en la mesa y se enfoco en su libro mientras buscaba en donde se había quedado.

-¿eh?... hehehe pues si… realmente no me gusta pero es el único lugar donde puedo estar para…- cayo Naruto, al parecer lo que hiciese no quería decírselo a Hinata.

-tranquilo, no debes decírmelo sino quieres…- dijo causando cierto alivio en el rubio -¿debe ser importante?- pregunto y reacciono curiosa ante la enérgica afirmativa de su compañero rubio.

-lo es… y mucho, espero que todo salga bien cuando lo haya leído-

"_Sakura_", fue lo primero que se le apareció en la mente de Hinata, se molesto y se sintió herida y traicionada…

-y dime Naruto-kun- dijo mientras seguía con sus ojos en el libro -¿Cómo has estado? Sino mal recuerdo, no hemos hablado desde hace mucho de esta forma-

-pues si… hace mucho que no hablábamos tan cómodamente- dijo mientras ponía su cuaderno al costado y poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa le sonreía –he notado que has estado algo seria y no me buscas, ¿pasa algo?-

"_que cinismo… ¿Cómo puede?"_ Hinata se sentía peor. –pues eso debe tener una razón, ¿no crees, Naruto-kun?- viendo como Naruto la miro confundido, tratando de hacer memoria… pasaron 5 minutos y aun no tenia la respuesta, causando así desilusión en la joven, cabizbaja dijo –hace una semana… estabas en la puerta de salida…- Naruto asintió –"Naruto-kun si no es mucha molestia… ¿me podrías acompañar hasta mi casa?"- terminando de decir eso levanto la cabeza mostrando una mirada lastimera haciendo que Naruto se le quedara mirando para luego recordar, abriendo los ojos por lo recordado para luego cerrarlos con fuerza y golpearse la cabeza con la mano.

-¡lo siento! De verdad lo siento Hinata-chan ¡perdóname!- rogó con las manos juntas en posición de suplica, realmente se había olvidado de Hinata.

-ya no importa Naruto-kun… ya paso una semana desde lo que paso, así que esta bien- dijo tratando de calmar a Naruto.

.¡No! No está bien, te he fallado Hinata-chan, cedí ante mi debilidad y traicione tu confianza, déjame repararlo… vayamos a comer ramen, yo invito… te mostrare que estoy arrepentido y que no va a volver a pasar-

Hinata esta completamente sonrojada, el Naruto que esta frente a ella era le Naruto que robo su corazón, ese muchacho que no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias y que ante cualquier error cometido, solucionarlo a su forma. Puede que el ramen no sea algo que deguste tanto como el, pero si provenía de el, seria la mejor comida que ella haya probado. Al final accedió y quedaron a irse juntos en la salida… Lastimosamente Hinata había olvidado un problema, un problema que tenía como titulo dos palabras: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya finalizado las clases, Hinata se volvió del baño ya habiendo terminado de arreglarse, tomo su maleta y salió de la clase de ingles (la cual era la más avanzada de las tres clases de ingles que había: Alfa, Beta y Gama).

Ya llegando a la puerta pudo divisar a Naruto esperándola… se emociono, y al mismo tiempo se asusto… se veía tan parecido a como se vio hace una semana, pero ella salió antes que Sakura lo hiciera así que no había forma que ella llegara antes.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito antes de llegar junto a el.

-Hinata-chan… llegas temprano, mayormente tu clase tarda mas tiempo que el resto… y ¿Por qué corriste? No me iba a ir- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros para enderezarla pues estaba jadeando por la falta de aire.

-que… quería llegar antes… es todo…- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro por lo sonrojado que estaba.

-bueno… y ¿Qué clase de ramen quieres que te compre?- tomándola de la muñeca para que comenzara a caminar -¿de pollo? ¿de puerco? ¿de res? ¿o tal vez mixto? O debería ser de dieta… no puedo cree que haya salido un ramen de dieta, y que se venda es peor, ¿lo has probado?, sabe mal… no digo que el tío de la tienda prepare mal el ramen, es más, es el mejor preparando ramen pero… el ramen dietético es… muy raro, no sabe a ramen en primer lugar, sabes a que sabe…

Hinata no lo escuchaba, estaba tan solo admirándolo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras el se debatía sobre el sabor del ramen de dieta, ella tan solo sonreía y reía mientras asentía. Era perfecto, totalmente hasta que de repente sintió un tirón en el brazo, casi haciéndola caer entonces ella recobro el equilibrio y vio quien había sido, dándole un escalofrió terrible.

-¿Qué diantres estas haciendo Sasuke-teme?- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Hinata del otro brazo para enderezarla -¿no ves que por poco la haces caer, animal?-

-no es asunto tuyo dobe- dijo mirando a Naruto fríamente para luego dirigir su mirada a Hinata –y tu, creo que ya leíste las instrucciones, ¿no es así?- Naruto lo miro confuso mientras Hinata se asusto recordando lo leído.

-yo… yo tengo un asunto que atender con Naruto-kun- dijo nerviosa mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Sasuke.

-¿así?, entonces puedes ir- sorprendiendo a Hinata –pero es bajo tu propio riesgo- dijo esto tan bajo que solo Hinata lo pudiese oír.

Hinata se estremeció y luego vio a Naruto, el la miro y dijo que no entendía bien que pasaba pero que fuera con el a comer, Hinata se entristeció y se volvió con Naruto.

-lo… lo siento Naruto-kun, pero debo ir con Uchi… Sasuke-san- al mencionar su nombre, sintió que traicionaba a su corazón.

-pero ¿que hay del ramen?-

-será otro día, pero no hoy… lo siento mucho Naruto-kun…- le hizo una reverencia y luego se retiro detrás de Sasuke.

-que extraño… ¿desde cuando esos dos tienen esa clase de relación?- se quedo parado mientras los veía irse cuando de repente escucho accidentalmente una conversación de dos jóvenes quienes estaban sentadas en la banca dando la espalda al pequeño muro donde al lado opuesto esta Naruto.

-¿crees que dure más de un mes esa relación?- pregunto una muchacha

-no lo sé… es la primera ves que veo a Sasuke-kun en esa clase de relación… creo que todo dependerá de Hinata-san- respondió la segunda chica.

-¿¡QUE DIJERON!- Naruto interrumpió la conversación haciendo que las jóvenes se sobresaltaran -¿Qué acaban de decir con respecto a Hinata-chan y Sasuke-teme?-

-e… etto… pues… realmente no es seguro pero dicen que ellos dos son pareja…- dijo la chica mientras agarraba su maleta para intentar correr.

Naruto se incorporo mientras procesaba la data que acababa de recibir… mientras más pensaba, más comprendía el comportamiento de Hinata y la escena de "celos" de hace un rato…

-entonces Hinata-chan y Sasuke-teme están…- saco el celular y empezó a escribir.

Por otra parte, después de acompañar a Sasuke hasta su casa, Hinata se dirigía hacia la suya… "_no puede ser más desgraciado… que tenga que acompañarlo hasta su casa que esta al extremo de la mía… ¿Cómo puede ser tan miserable?_" pensaba mientras pateaba una piedra que encontrar en el camino… no era la clase de relación que ella pensaba tener… pero eso ni siquiera se le podía llamar relación, ni siquiera de amistad era… estaba tan frustrada que quería gritar pero no iba a correr con el mismo riesgo… lo que iba a hacer era ir a casa, encerrarse en su habitación, hundir su cabeza en sus múltiples almohadas y desahogar su alma y calmar su corazón… ¡claro! Eso es lo que iba a hacer cuando oyó un sonido provenir de su bolsillo…

"_si es otra ves el… ¡Aish! ¿Ahora que quiere?_"

Saco el teléfono y vio que era un mensaje pero para su sorpresa no era el mensaje que ella esperaba…

**Hinata-chan… podrías ir al parque, ese que esta cerca de la tienda de ramen, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Te estaré esperando.**

**Naruto **

Hinata se sorprendió ante el mensaje y sin más salió corriendo dirección al parque… Una vez ahí busco a Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban rodeando una fuente en el medio del parque. Se acerco lentamente… ya que en cierta forma sentía que algo no andaba bien…

-ya… llegue Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata mirando como Naruto se arrimaba dejándole un espacio en la banca.

-siéntate- Hinata obedeció –sabes ¿porque te he llamado?- Hinata negó –he escuchado un rumor muy peculiar… acerca de ti y de Sasuke…- lo último lo resalto, queriendo mostrar su disgusto lo cual causo nervios en Hinata. –al principio me dije "no es posible" "Hinata-chan no es esa clase de chica" "ella no seria capaz de fijarse en alguien como el teme de Sasuke"… pero después de analizar tu comportamiento de hace una semana y lo que ocurrió en la tarde en la salida de la escuela… me quedo todo muy claro… ¡Hinata! ¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Sasuke?-

Hinata se quede paralizada… no tenia idea que esto lo afectaría tanto… quería defenderse pero que le iba a decir "_no es que me guste, lo hago por que me esta amenazando_" "_no quiero que descubras mi lado imperfecto_" "_no quiero decepcionarte_". No podía decir nada… tan solo bajo la cabeza…

-estoy decepcionado- Hinata se alarmo y levanto la cabeza con las lagrimas apunto de salir… -eso era lo que te quería decir pero…- Naruto se paso el dedo por debajo de la nariz y se sonrojo, Hinata ya no sabia que pasaba… ¿pero que? –Creo que ahora tengo una oportunidad, una oportunidad que me diste Hinata-chan… sabes que desde el primer grado me gusta Sakura-chan…-

**Ba-dump**

-s… si… lo sé- empezó a temblar pero por la oscuridad de la noche Naruto no pudo verla.

-hehehe ¿era tan obvio?- sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

**Ba-dump, Ba-dump**

-algo así… hehe- rio nerviosamente… lo que ella quería era salir corriendo de ahí.

-la verdad es que al principio de todo me sentí traicionado porque no me dijiste que salías con Sasuke pero de ahí cuando lo pensé mejor creo que fue para darme una oportunidad, no es así?-

**Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump**

-¿eh?- Hinata no entendía más… trataba de captar lo que le decía Naruto… ¿Cómo era posible que ella le diera una oportunidad para estar con Sakura?

-¡si! Mira… si tu sales con Sasuke, eso significa que Sakura estará triste porque no fue elegida, es ahí donde entro yo… voy y la consuelo. Y mientras le ayudo a recuperarse de su corazón roto se dará cuenta de mi amor por ella, se conmoverá y luego se enamorara de mí- sonriendo a más no poder.

**Ba… **

No pudo más… solo podía mirar a Naruto como hablaba y sonreía… se sentía a morir… se quería poner a llorar… ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?, era tan injusto, tan cruel, tan doloroso… ella no quería seguir con ello pero que opción tenia… su vida siempre había sido así, nada de lo que ella quisiera tenía…

-bueno Hinata-chan… muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda… de verdad eres una gran y genial amiga- abrazó a Hinata quien a pesar que podría disfrutar ese contacto que Naruto muy pocas veces le proporcionaba, tan solo se limito a mirar a la nada por encima del hombre de Naruto.

-ah! Y recuerda Hinata-chan- dijo mientras se paraba dispuesto para irse –si tienes problemas con Sasuke-teme, me lo dices yo te ayudare, ok?- sonriendo

Hinata se levanto de la banca y se paro frente a el… sonrió ligeramente y asintió… al parecer noto que Naruto no había captado su mirada…

"_no te vallas…" _

-de acuerdo Hinata-chan ya me voy… sino el viejo pervertido ese se va a molestar por mi tardanza… adiós Hinata-chan! Y ¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO!- lo ultimo lo dijo gritando mientras salía corriendo a dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Hinata.

"_no te vallas… por favor…"_

"_Naruto-kun… no me dejes sola…"_

"_no… me dejes…"_

Naruto tan solo se fue, sin ni siquiera voltear a verla… si el hubiera volteado a ver, lo más seguro es que hubiera visto a una Hinata con el rostro bañado en lagrimas… una Hinata con una mirada llena de desesperación, llena de ruego y suplica… una Hinata que cayo de rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos mientras trataba de ahogar su llanto… una Hinata totalmente destruida… por el.

Esa noche Hinata llego a casa tarde, cubría sus ojos con su cerquillo… y a pesar que debía ir directamente hacia donde su padre para reportar su llegada… se dirigió, en cambio, a su habitación donde se tiro a su cama mientras miraba a un costado… a su mesa de noche… donde en medio de las fotos que tenia ahí… una pequeño marco escondido donde escondía la foto de Naruto, donde sonreía y reía…

"_Hinata-chan, eres mi mejor amiga… gracias" _

Hinata tan solo lloraba… esa noche… lloro tanto que al día siguiente no recordó cuando perdió la conciencia… ese día decidió faltar a la escuela, al igual que ignorar el celular que no dejaba de sonar.


	3. Un jugo y pastel por parte de Uchiha

Habían pasado 5 días desde el incidente de Naruto con Hinata… en esos 5 días, Hinata no había salido de su habitación, no había comido ni dormido bien… y esto podía haber seguido así, sino fuese porque su padre la descubrió… le regaño por su incompetencia e irresponsabilidad sobre su deber de ir a estudiar… así que al 6 día se levanto temprano, se ducho, se vistió y salió… no tomo desayuno pues no sintió ganas de comer nada… salió tan temprano que ni siquiera había un alma en la calle… se dirigió hacia donde era el lugar de encuentro acostumbrado de ella y Sasuke.

Espero

Espero

Y espero… pero no llego.

Ella tan solo suspiro y emprendió su camino… faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases y sino mal recordaba su primera clase era con la profesora Mitarashi Anko.

"educación física…"

Pensó Hinata, sabía que si llegaba tarde la mandarían a correr 5 vueltas adicionales al campo pero no le tomo mucha importancia, tan solo camino tranquilamente hacia la escuela… y como era de esperarse… llego tarde.

En Clase de Deporte

Todo los alumnos y alumnas se encontraban en grupos practicando, los chicos practicaban baloncesto y las chicas salto alto… todos menos Hinata.

-¡vamos! Ni se te ocurra detenerte Hyuga, termina esas vueltas… ¡rápido!- grito la profesora Anko mientras Hinata corría sus 15 vueltas… al parecer decidió llegar tarde en día menos indicado, como muchos saben, la profesora tiene dos amores en su vida: el dulce llamado Dango y su novio Orochimaru. Y bien se dice que su novio es muy infiel y poco considerado, de lo más seguro es que hayan tenido una pelea y se han reconciliado todavía… en mala hora, pues todo aquel que hiciera algo fuera de su agrado, sin importar con pequeño sea… estaba perdido.

-vamos Hinata ¡muévete!- desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba las demás alumnas -¡y ustedes que hacen ahí paradas! ¡Muévanse también!

Hinata por su parte iba en la 9 vuelta de las 15 que debía hacer… estaba cansada, su respiración era muy agitada y empezó a empalidecer… y como no, después del poco alimento que ingirió y el poco sueño que tuvo… pero no se detuvo ni desmayo, siguió corriendo. En cierta forma Hinata sentía que al correr, huía de sus problemas, mientras más corría, sus problemas y decepciones se quedaban atrás.

Al final de la clase todos se dirigieron a las duchas, agitados y cubiertos de sudor a las primeras horas de la mañana… era tan poco agradable pero no era algo que ellos pudiesen remediar, era ir y hacer o ir y enfrentar a la directora y eso… no era nada agradable.

Después del baño, se dirigieron a clases donde tenían matemáticas con el profesor Sarutobi Asuma, donde siempre mantenían las ventanas abiertas porque no había ni una sola clase donde el no estuviera fumando.

Todos estaban cansados y con pocas ganas de estudiar pero como era ya costumbre uno se las ingenia para mantenerse despierto… Hinata por su parte le era más dificultoso que los demás, con su salud deteriorada y con el castigo de correr, todo su cuerpo estaba débil, ella no podía parar el temblor en sus piernas y el cansancio le ganaba… estaba más que mal… pero nadie lo noto o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Asuma-sensei- levanto la mano para pedir la atención del profesor

-si ¿Qué pasa Hinata?-

-me permitiría ir a baño- pregunto la joven quien sentía que sino se despertaba como fuese, terminaría desmayándose. Al recibir la afirmativa del profesor, se dirigió con algo de pesadez hacia el baño… le temblaban tanto las piernas que pensó que en cualquier momento podría caerse.

Pasaron 2 minutos desde que Hinata salió cuando otra persona levanto la mano pidiendo permiso para ir al baño también.

-vaya… veo que todo el mundo siente el llamado de la naturaleza, muy bien, ve- dijo asuma mientras volvía hacia las pizarra.

Hinata se mojo la cara varias veces tratando de quitarse esa pesadez de los ojos, mientras tanto sus piernas temblaban mostrándole que no podían soportar su peso…

"que frustrante…"

Pensó la joven mientras se dirigió hacia la secadora donde seco sus mano y al finalizar se fue hacia la puerta de salida… iba a volver al salón cuando al abrir la puerta noto a alguien parado frente a esta, al parecer esperando.

-veo que al fin te dignas a aparecer Hyuga- dijo con un tono poco agradable.

-Uchiha-san- si bien era cierto, Hinata se había olvidado de Sasuke, tanto había sido su mal que se olvido completamente de el.

-no contestas, no respondes ni escuchas… realmente ya no quieres vivir, no es así? ¿Sabes que ha pasado mientras no estabas?... se han creado rumores… rumores sobre nosotros… peleados… y ¿sabes que lo hace aun menos grato?... que soy yo quien empezó- acercándose de forma amenazante, casi como queriendo hacerla entrar en pánico, queriendo hacerla llorar…

-lo lamento…- menciono la joven con la mirada al suelo –si desea le explicare a todos que no es eso… que… no falte por… ello- Hinata empezaba a ver borroso.

-más te vale, si no deseas ser carne muer…- Sasuke se detuvo cuando vio lo pálida que estaba Hinata -oi… si que estas muy pálida… ¿estas bien?-

-un*… me encuentro bien…- dijo mientras trataba todavía de mantenerse de pie.

Sasuke no entendía bien… la veía y se veía muy demacrada, estaba pálida, con pequeñas ojeras y se veía que estaba un poco más delgada… además de ese temblor en las piernas que detecto en clases.

-pues no te ves bien ¿esta enferma?- pregunto al ver como lucia.

-no… solo… solo… estoy… cansa…- Hinata no pudo terminar pues se desmayo cayendo en el pecho de Sasuke.

-oi… ¡oi Hyuga! ¡Hyuga!- Sasuke la zarandeo para tratar de hacer que recupere la conciencia pero no funciono. Entonces todavía sosteniéndola, decidió llevarla al tópico que por desgracia, la enfermera quien también era la directora, no se encontraba, así que acomodo a Hinata en una camilla donde después la cubrió con una manta.

-finalmente… comenzaste a traerme problemas Hyuga… oi- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la camilla y cruzaba sus brazos –ni creas que esto te lo pasare por alto… una ves que te despiertes vas a tener que…

…uto-kun…

-¿eh?- Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia Hinata… ella movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha dejando una mejor exposición de su rostro a Sasuke.

-…Naruto-kun…- dijo en medio de su sueño dejando a Sasuke mirándola con algo de sorpresa.

-ya veo… así que tu condición se debe al usuratonkachi… bueno da igual, te lo mereces. ¿Que clase de chica se enamoraría de un dobe como ese? Tus gustos son tan…- no pudo terminar pues vio como los ojos de Hinata botaban pequeñas lágrimas.

"Hyuga… tanto te gusta el dobe ese… que has dejado tu ser recaer de ese modo…" -

-que ridícula eres- dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Hinata para una mejor percepción de esta –no puede haber una mujer tan miserable como tu… creo que fue un error haberte… ….-

…daisuki…

-… … …- Sasuke no termino su frase, se quedo impactado después de escuchar lo que oyó… se quedo mirando por un rato más a la joven quien ahora tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"que diantres… hace un rato estabas en decadencia por culpa de ese usuratonkachi y ahora le dices que le quieres… como es que puedes ser tan… tan…"

No pudo terminar su oración, por alguna razón ya no podía concentrarse en pensar o decir alguna critica acerca de la joven, tan solo… se quedo contemplando su rostro…

"Ahora que la veo más detalladamente… su rostro parece el de una muñeca… muy delicado y frágil"

Sasuke se aventuro a pasar su mano por su rostro, quito unos cuantos cabellos que tapaban una pequeña parte de su mejilla para luego, inconscientemente, secar sus lágrimas y seguir mirando su rostro.

"su piel es muy blanca, tan blanca que parece nieve…- luego bajo la mirada a sus labios –son rosados… rosado pálido…"

Siguió mirando hasta el punto en olvidarse que tenia que volver a clases, que se encontraba en la enfermería, que puede que en cualquier momento aparezca la enfermera, que pueda que Hinata despierte… estaba tan concentrado cuando escucho un ruido.

RUGGHHH~~

Sasuke salió de su trance para voltear a ver más abajo… -heh- rio al ver que el ruido provenía del estomago de la joven. –así que tampoco has comido… no puedo creer que llegues a destruir tu ser por un imbécil que nunca te ha visto como una chica- lo ultimo le hizo cambiar el semblante... se sentía… ¿amenazado? Que sensación tan molesta… ¿Por qué el debía sentirse amenazado por los sentimientos de Hinata?... era tan estúpido.

Poco después, apareció la directora-enfermera Tsunade, quien al parecer se había fugado para beber algo de sake a espaldas de Shizune, encontrando a Hinata en la camilla… completamente sola. Luego de un par de horas de sueño Hinata despertó, Tsunade se encargo de darle una chequeada para después recomendarle descanso y un medicamento para el estomago y los nervios.

El resto del día paso sin mucho alboroto, como Hinata había estado durmiendo por 4 periodos, solo estuvo presente los últimos 2.

Al finalizar las clases paso por delante de la mesa del profesor notando su nombre en el alumnado de limpieza, dio un paso para atrás para dejar su maleta en la carpeta de nuevo cuando recordó que alguien más tenia que limpiar con ella, volvió a ver la hoja y vio el nombre de un chico, al parecer un compañero, para ser honesta no se había aprendido todos los nombres de los alumnos de su clase así que no tenia idea de quien era.

Paso al baño donde se mojo el rostro… se miro al espejo por unos 2 minutos, dando su vista a las ojeras que empezaban a salir debajo de sus ojos perlados.

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuve ojeras?"

Si hacia memoria… fue tan solo unos años atrás, cuando ella tenía tan solo 10 años. Surgieron cuando ella había descubierto, por fin, sus sentimientos hacia Naruto… no comía, no dormía, ni se concentraba como era debido… llego a pensar que era más una enfermedad que amor… pero tan solo era de esa forma por el hecho de retener ese sentimiento… un sentimiento que debía ser mutuo pero era solo de uno.

Al salir se dirigió hacia la pizarra donde se dispuso a borrar los escritos, la última clase era japonés antiguo, no era su materia favorita pero tenia altas calificaciones en ella. Se dispuso a ir hacia la ventana para limpiara las motas cuando oyó a alguien en la puerta.

-oh! Hinata-san…- dijo el joven quien al parecer era el compañero de limpieza.

-ah… muy buenas tardes- saludo con una pequeña reverencia -¿es mi compañero de limpieza, verdad? –El joven se ruborizo y asintió –entonces ¿podría arrimar las carpetas para que se pueda barrer?- dijo antes de volverse a la ventana para seguir con su tarea anterior.

-¿eh?... no, no tiene que hacerlo, ya puede irse- informo el joven quien lucía algo nervioso.

-¿pero por qué? Si y también estoy en la lista- dijo mientras lo miraba algo confusa.

-no… no tiene que preocuparse, yo me encargare de limpiarlo todo así que no tiene que quedarse, además… si tiene asuntos pendientes debe atenderlos primero- lo ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo peculiar.

-¿asuntos pendientes?- Hinata no entendía a lo que se refería, entonces vio como el joven se acerco a ella y le quito las motas para luego volverle a insistir de que ella podía irse. Después de tanto insistir, Hinata accedió a retirarse mientras se cuestionaba que "asuntos pendientes" tenía que atender.

Ya había pasado 20 minutos desde que la campana de la salida había sonado… muy pocos alumnos permanecían en la escuela y otros en las practicas de los clubes.

"tal ves el aún siga practicando"

Siguió su camino hacia el dojo donde por una pequeña abertura de la puerta miro, buscando…

"… ya se fue…"

Hinata poso su espalda en la puerta donde luego miro hacia el piso…

"quería agradecerle… por haberme llevado a la enfermería…"

Ya sin más se dirigió hacia el portón de la escuela, todavía con la cabeza agachada, caminando despacio… sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del portón, con los brazos cruzados y de malhumor.

-vaya, vaya… así que no solo me desobedeces cuando te dije que tenias la obligación de hacer mis ordenes, sino que también eres malagradecida.- una voz media ronca hablo, haciendo que Hinata temblara un poco y al mismo tiempo reconociera esa voz.

-Uchiha-san…- la joven se le quedo viendo por un rato… tan solo quería preguntar. -¿Qué hace todavía aquí?-

-acabo de salir de la practica, hace un rato terminaron- menciono el joven mientras desviaba la mirada.

Hinata se sorprendió más… ¿Por qué le había mentido?, si hace unos minutos ella había pasado al dojo y aún seguían practicando… entonces ¿Por qué?... podría ser que…

-Uchiha-san- pronuncio la joven atrayendo la atención del moreno –podría ser que usted… ¿me estuvo esperando?- pregunto de forma inocente, mirándolo a los ojos y con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-pero que… ¿POR QUÉ HABRIA DE ESPERAR POR TI?- respondió el moreno exalta, algo ruborizado y jadeando por el grito.

Hinata por su parte se exalto también ante la nueva reacción del Uchiha. Siempre había sido el moreno frio, calculador, de poco corazón y egocentrista. Así que le resulto algo interesante la reacción que tenía ante la pregunta, es más, le pareció algo graciosa pues por esos pocos segundos el rostro de Sasuke había dejado de ser serena y genial, para dar a ver una cara con ojos grandes y boca gigante… Hinata después de pensar eso tuvo ganas de reír, pero las contuvo para no molestarlo más.

-bueno vámonos- dijo el joven mientras emprendía su partida seguido por la joven quien asintió y lo siguió unos tres pasos más atrás de el.

"¿Cómo hago ahora?... se suponía que debía disculparme… tal ves deba portarme bien y no molestarlo más…"

La joven levanto su puño hasta la altura de su pecho y apretó el puño para luego animarse a dar su mejor esfuerzo en agradecerle por haberla llevado a la enfermería.

Pasando ya dos cuadras y estando lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia su maleta y se acerco un poco más.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el joven, volteando a ver al sentir un pequeño tirón en la correa de su mochila.

-em… pensé que debía llevar su maleta… como lo suelo hacer- dijo algo avergonzada pues no esperaba que el fuera a preguntar, solo dársela.

-¡eh~! Así que quieres reponer tu malcriadez comportándote servicial- dijo mientras se acerco de tiro a Hinata, teniendo su rostro tan cerca del rostro de ella, provocando un rubor.

-¿es… esta mal?- pregunto algo nerviosa mientras bajaba la mirada al piso por la vergüenza.

-¡feh!... no pero deberías saber que aun si llevaras mi maleta eso no bastara por los dos días de ausencia que tuviste- se enderezo y volvió a su camino.

-ah… Uchiha-san ¿no me dará su maleta?- pregunto la joven mientras correteaba detrás de el.

-no seas tonta- Hinata paro en seco –puedo ser un cretino pero no un bastardo- volteo a verla mientras ella lo miraba fijamente -¿Cómo se supone que te deje cargar mi mochila cuando estas en ese estado?- Hinata se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Sasuke. –Sanate primero, si empeoras… no quiero que sea culpa mía- terminado, volvió a seguir su camino.

Hinata se quedo parada viendo la espalda de Sasuke… el nunca había hecho eso por ella… es más, si hacia memoria… nadie, además de su primo Neji, se había quedado a esperarla… seguía ahí parada hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

-¿¡que! ¿Ahora no vienes?- grito el joven moreno al ver que la muchacha no lo seguía.

-eh… no, ya voy- Hinata salió corriendo detrás de el.

Sasuke y Hinata estuvieron caminando por un rato, como era de costumbre iban a ir por un camino muy poco concurrido por las personas, de esa forma nadie los vería, después pasarían por un par de tiendas que son de diseño antiguo que solo las personas de mayor edad y algunas señoras solían visitar para luego cortar camino por el parque central, aquel con una fuente… donde Naruto, inconscientemente la rechazo…

"Naruto-kun… de verdad ya no vas a estar para mi… la única persona que me rescato de mi soledad… se fue"

La joven se entristeció al recordar lo que paso… no quería estar triste pero su corazón empezaba a latir con tristeza… todavía recordaba aquella noche, la tercera, en su habitación por la noche, cuando veía la fotografía de Naruto… todavía lloraba y se preguntaba porque no la veía a ella, sino a Sakura… tanto su dolor y rabia que levanto la fotografía con la intención de tirarla… pero su amor era más grande que su dolor… haciéndola sentir peor… aumentando su dolor… sintiéndose más miserable… abrazando esa fotografía mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas.

Hinata bajo ligeramente la cabeza, sintiéndose mal… tan mal que no se dio cuento de donde andaba y termino por chocar con alguien.

-ahh… cu… cuanto lo siento, no me di cuenta- Hinata se disculpo con vergüenza.

-¿con quien te disculpas?- pregunto Sasuke mirando como Hinata se disculpaba con un poste de luz.

-eh… ah…- Hinata se avergonzó a más no poder, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, era tanta la vergüenza que levanto su maleta hasta la altura de su cabeza y la escondió –lo siento-

-realmente… como es que puedes ser tan despistada… bueno apúrate, ya estamos cerca-

-eh…- Hinata inspecciono su alrededor y vio que no estaban cerca de la casa de Sasuke, para ser más precisa… ni si quiera la dirección hacia la casa de Sasuke. No estaban en la ruta… estaban en una zona comercial, se podía ver tiendas, heladerías, restaurantes, y variedades más. –esto… pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Uchiha-san?-

-tengo asunto que atender aquí, y como eres mi esclava tienes que venir conmigo, así que no digas nada y solo sígueme.- ordeno el joven mientras caminaba.

"¿asuntos que atender…? ¿Aquí?… ¿Qué clase de asuntos podría tener que atender en esta clase de zona?..."

Pocos metros más adelante ingresaron a un establecimiento de café, donde fueron guiados a una mesa cerca de una gran ventana con una decoración, una síntesis de girasoles con tonalidades de color cobre.

-¿Por qué estamo…?- Hinata no pudo terminar porque Sasuke le interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Solo me acompañas, no tienes que decir nada- terminando de decir eso, llamo a una camarera y le hizo su pedido, luego la camarera se retiro.

Hinata estaba confundida, no entendía que asuntos tenia que hacer ahí pero al menos de que asuntos pendientes se refería su compañero de limpieza. Esperaron 5 minutos en silencio hasta que llego el pedido de Sasuke, un jugo de fresa con mango y un pequeño pastel de castañas con chocolate… Hinata miro maravillada el pedido, tal vez debería pedir también para ella.

-¡ugh!- pronuncio después de degustar un poco el jugo –que dulce… no vale la pena probarlo… que desperdicio- después de su puchero movió el jugo a un costado para luego probar una minucia del pastel y hacer lo mismo.

-em… entonces ¿Por qué pidió eso?, no seria mejor que hubiese probado algo que usted gustase…- Sasuke la miro algo "molesto" haciéndola callar.

-¿no te había dicho que no debías hablar?- mirándola de forma dominante, haciéndola bajar la mirada –como castigo te tomaras el jugo.

-¿eh?... pero yo…- volvió a ser interrumpida por Sasuke.

-¡ah…! ¿Así que me desafías?... ahora te comes también el pastel- pasándole el pastel mientras se veía molesto.

Hinata solo accedió a comerse el pastel y tomarse el jugo, habiendo pasado 7 minutos, volvió a hacer un pedido que solo consistía de un café negro.

"¿Por qué habrá pedido el jugo y el postre si a el no le gusta lo dulce?... ¿Por qué no solo pidió el café desde un principio?... podría ser –miro a Sasuke mientras tomaba sorbos de aquel café amargo con total tranquilidad y ella ponía un pequeño trozo del pastel en su boca… un dulce y chocolatoso pedazo- ¿podría ser que el lo pidió para mi?... y este "castigo" es una excusa para no dármelo directamente… -Hinata volvió a mirarlo, dejándose llevar, Sasuke levanto la mira hacia Hinata quien al verlo con la taza de café a centímetros de su boca mientras la miraba, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente- a su manera… es muy dulce"

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto el moreno mientras levantaba la ceja.

Hinata hizo una seña con sus dedos fingiendo tener un cierre en su boca –no debo hablar, no es así Uchiha-san?- al final sonrió felizmente.

-hehe muy graciosa Hyuga… realmente sabes que decir cuando te conviene-comento mientras ponía su codo en la mesa y esbozaba un sonrisa de reprimenda y Hinata reía levemente.

Después de un par de minutos de hablar, Sasuke decidió que era hora de irse, ambos se retiraron y volvieron a su camino a casa, en medio camino noto que la dirección a donde iban era para su casa y no de Sasuke.

"_¿me va a llevar hasta mi casa?" _

Pensó la joven mientras miraba la espalda de Sasuke… por alguna razón ya no parecía tan fría y grande… una espalda distante y cruel, sino una cálida, amplia y agradable… Hinata no sabia porque pero aun sin las explicaciones… tan solo quiso sonreír por sentirse mejor… después de todo un poquito de calidez en esos momentos tan fríos de su vida se sentía muy confortable.

-bueno ya llegamos- dijo el joven a un par de metros del portón de la casa Hyuga –será mejor que entres y descanses… tienes que recuperarte pronto para recuperar el tiempo perdido y cuando digo eso… hablo de mis pedido y ordenes- dijo con un tono autoritario.

-ok Uchiha-san- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia haciendo que Sasuke la mirara de forma extraña y con una pequeña tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.

-como sea- se volteo y se dirigió hacia la dirección de su casa.

Hinata lo veía irse… si bien no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle, ahora tenia más razones para hacerlo… armándose de valor corrió una ligera distancia y hablo a gran voz.

-¡Uchiha-san!- grito haciéndolo detenerse pero no voltearse -¡muchas… muchas gracias, de verdad… por llevarme a la enfermería… por invitarme un bonito lonche… por… por hacerme sentir mejor… de verdad… de verdad muchísimas gracias!

Sasuke no volteo tan solo levanto su mano y la movió, como si estuviese diciendo que no importaba… a pesar de ello, Hinata se sintió muy bien… muy feliz.

Ella entro a su casa, fue directamente a saludar a su padre, quien se extraño ver a su hija contenta a comparación de cómo había estado ayer… Una vez en su habitación decidió relajarse y tomarse su tiempo para hacer sus deberes, mientras leía un libro desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia la fotografía de Naruto… y por muy extraño que parecía, el dolor intenso que hace horas sentía en el pecho ya no era tan grande… parecía ser soportable ahora.

"_Uchiha-san…_ -tomo la foto de Naruto para después de verlo por un rato, dejarlo en su mesa de noche de nuevo- _no creo que sea tan malo… si me hizo este dolor mas ligero_"

En ese instante su teléfono sonó, ese sonido tan familiar de nuevo mensaje recibido.

-eh… ¿Quién será?- pregunto y levanto la tapa para ver el texto.

**Todo lo que paso hoy se añadirá a tu cuenta pendiente, así que más te vale mañana este mejor porque trabajaras el triple de lo normal… ah! Y olvídate de las consideraciones Hyuga.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"Tal vez… tal vez juzgue demasiado rápido"

Pensó la joven mientras bajaba la cabeza en signo de resignación… después de todo era la "enamorada" de Uchiha.

Hola a todos…

Primero que todo quisiera pedir perdón por la terrible tardanza que tuve con la continuación, tuve tantas cosas que hacer (tareas, clases, exposiciones, etc.) De verdad lo siento…

Después quería agradecerles por su apoyo y comentarios… son muy amables… MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ahora, no se si se acordaran sobre la pregunta que les hice en el capitulo anterior, acerca del lemon… ejem… U/U pues he estado pensando que tal vez… mi finc no tiene el tema "necesario" para tener lemon así que no creo poder agregarlo pero como muchos me lo han pedido seria maleducado de mi parte no ponerlo… así que quería proponerles algo… ¿Qué tal si pongo escenas picantes en el finc y el lemon va en algunas Ovas que planeo poner?... por supuesto que las Ovas no tendrán espacio el en tiempo transcurrido el finc pero estará con los personajes y la trama.

Ah! Y tengo una mala noticia… estaré ocupada hasta una fecha indefinida… espero que sea hasta el 1 de julio… creo que hasta esa fecha no podre hacer publica el siguiente capitulo… sorry, pero no se preocupen aquí les dejo una pequeña continuación de los siguiente capítulos.

Sasuke se acerca más a Hinata y empieza a tratarla más cariñosamente.

Naruto consigue una oportunidad con Sakura, quien tiene un propósito desconocido para con el.

Neji vuelve de USA y se encuentra a su prima de "enamorada" con Sasuke.

Una joven aparece, ella traerá mucha paz en la vida amorosa de Hinata.

Sasuke revela su secreta relación a Hinata.

Eso es todo… espero que esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias… Gracias y Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	4. almuerzos y planes

Desde el "día de consideración" de Sasuke, ya habían pasado 3 días… en los cuales Sasuke trato con mucho respeto a Hinata… claro que después que ella recupero su salud, los pedidos y las ordenes fueron incesantes… ella debía estar temprano en la esquina de siempre todos los días, debía esperarlo en el club, aun cuando no habían practicas oficiales, en las clases ella debía sentarse cerca de el y guardar cualquier libro o cuaderno que el no quisiera tener consigo, en los recesos ella debía permanecer cerca por si el deseaba pedir algo y en la salida ella debía acompañarlo hasta su casa… lo nuevo fue que desde hace 5 días ellos almuerzan juntos… en el techo del colegio…

Fue en un día cualquiera… habían terminado la clase de matemáticas y el profesor Azuma les había dejado un par de problemas de algebra… Hinata decidió tomar su almuerzo un poco más tarde pues hoy, como pocas veces, había entendido la clase de Azuma, por lo tanto quería resolver su tarea antes que pudiese olvidarse de las formulas y la forma de emplearlas. Ya iba por la 5 de las 15 cuando vio una mano tapar su cuaderno, Hinata subió su mirada y era Sasuke.

-ve y compra lo que he escrito- quito la mano del libro y dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de la carpeta de Hinata –una vez que hayas comprado, subes a la azotea- después de eso el dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

Hinata no entendió bien lo que había pasado, volvió la mirada hacia su libro y vio unos billetes y monedas junto con un papel doblado… ¿quería que le comprara el almuerzo? ¿Ahora?... en ese momento reacciono y vio su libro junto con los problemas pendientes… Hinata bajo la cabeza hacia la carpeta, casi golpeándose… se había olvidado de cómo resolver los problemas…

"_Condenada situación…"_

Pensó la joven mientras se dirigía a comprar el pedido de Sasuke, si bien no la amenazaba tanto como antes con cada pedido… seguía siendo desconsiderado y egoísta… aun incluso recordar el día cuando Sasuke la ayudo cuando se sentía mal, parecía un sueño… a veces ella se cuestionaba si había soñado ese día, pero Sasuke siempre le hacia recordar que había sido real… así…

_-no te puedes quejar, recuerdas que he sido amable y bueno contigo cuando lo necesitabas… ahora tienes que ser agradecida y recompensármelo. Ahora hazlo- con esa voz de superioridad acostumbrada._

Ya había bajado al primer piso y en su caminar hacia la cafetería decidió desdoblar el papel para saber que pedir cuando vaya a comprar…

"_una lata de café frio, una lata de jugo de tomate, un pan relleno de pollo con salsa de tomate y otro pan con relleno de ensalada de pescado (debe contener tomate)_"

-...tomate… al parecer le gusta mucho…- pronuncio en voz baja al notar el gusto especial que tenia su "enamorado" por los tomates –hehehe que lindo- Hinata rio delicadamente mientras pequeñas manchas rosadas aparecían en sus pómulos producto de la ternura de imagen de un chibi-Sasuke abrazando emocionadamente un tomate gigante.

Llego a la cafetería y fue a comprar los panes, especificándole acerca del pan de pescado. De ahí se dirigió hacia la maquina dispensadora y saco el dinero para comprar el café y el jugo cuando noto que no alcanzaba… ¿le había dado menos?... ¿y ahora?... en eso saco el teléfono y marco a Sasuke.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Rin…

-¿_ya tienes lo que te mande a comprar?_- respondió una voz algo pesada… parecía como si se hubiese despertado.

-pu… pues me falta el café y el juego- dijo algo nerviosa pues le sorprendió la nueva voz de Sasuke.

_-¿y que haces que no lo compras?- _

-lo que pasa… es que…- Hinata vacilaba –no alcanza… para comprar lo que falta-

_-hmm… ¿no alcanza?-_

-no… después de comprar los panes… ni siquiera alcanza para comprar 1 de las dos bebidas-

_-Dime… ¿tienes dinero Hyuga?_- pregunto algo serio

-si…- contesto la joven ingenua.

-_entonces completa lo que falta_- dijo el joven dejando a la muchacha helada por la respuesta.

-…- Hinata no sabia que responder ante tal respuesta… nunca pensó que pudiese ser tan descarado.

-_creo que no recuerdas Hyuga… me debes por el jugo y el pastel que te compre_- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

-eh…- la joven empezaba a volver a sus sentidos

-_así que se buena niña y paga lo que debes_- después de decir ello colgó dejando a la joven sin nada mas que decir, parada frente a la maquina… impactada.

"_pero yo nunca te pedí que me lo compraras_"

Pensó la joven mientras irritada apretaba el papel con el pedido… después suspiro levemente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el dinero restante, poniéndolo luego en la maquina para luego marcar el código del café frio y hacer lo mismo por el jugo. Una vez ya con el pedido llevo la dichosa bolsa en su antebrazo izquierdo y subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso donde había una puerta de madera con metal entreabierta, ella pujo un poco dejando entrar su cabeza mirando si es que había alguien…

-Uchiha-san?...- pregunto y al no tener respuesta pensó que debió tenderle una broma pesada para que se paseara con su pedido, cuando escucho un pequeño ruido.

Zzzz Zzz (lol XD lo siento… ya ustedes imagínense el sonido)

Hinata se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido y vio a un Sasuke que dormía sentado en el piso, recostando la espalda en la malla que pretendía ser una pared. Hinata se acerco a el, poniéndose en sus rodillas y acercándose a su rostro.

"_se ve muy tranquilo… muy amable… ahh… es porque no tiene el seño fruncido y porque tampoco tiene esa mirada sarcástica de siempre_"

Luego se separo un poco y suspiro pesadamente pensando que cuando despierte el la mirara de la forma que siempre lo hace, burlona y superiora.

-¿ya te enamoraste de mí, Hyuga?-

Hinata se asusto y rápidamente dio un salto atrás, luego miro a Sasuke quien abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirarla de forma sarcástica… siempre así…

-no… no esta…- Hinata estaba muy avergonzada –no estaba… ¿no estaba dormido?-

-bien dicho… "estaba", me desperté cuando me llamo- dijo mientras se enderezaba de su posición anterior.

-en… entonces… ¿Por qué fingió estar dormido?-

-quería saber que iba a hacerme, señorita curiosa- dijo con una voz y mirada picara.

Hinata se avergonzó y bajo la cabeza pero no en forma de vergüenza ni pena sino para que el no viese que la mirada que le quería mandar.

"_realmente detestable…_"

-¿y mí pedido Hyuga?- pregunto mientras se relajaba nuevamente en la malla.

Hinata levanto la mirada molesta e irritada… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Y eso que ella empezaba a tener una buena impresión de el… el solito se malograba su reputación y, lo peor, era que solamente ella sabia y no podía decirles a nadie más, porque, en primera nadie le creería y la segunda era porque el podía poner su "confesión" al publico.

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia Hinata, quien se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza hacia un costado haciendo un gimoteo y después con la mano izquierda le paso la bolsa con los víveres. Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risa al verla en medio puchero, tomo la bolsa y saco primero la lata de café… estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando…

-¡espera!- Hinata le había quitado la lata de café de las manos… Sasuke se le quedo mirando sorprendido. –no… ¡no debes beberlo… así!-

-entonces ¿Cómo se supone que debo?- mirándola con algo de curiosidad.

-ah… pues… debes limpiarlo primero- menciono mientras lo miraba, el esbozo una mueca de duda –vera... la lata esta sucia… y pues si usted la bebe sin limpiar… podría contraer alguna enfermedad o infección- lo dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo de color violeta, la tela parecía seda pues era casi transparente, doblo una esquina y limpio la superficie de la lata, una vez limpia se la entrego a Sasuke.

-pues gracias… y dime- dijo mientras abría la lata –¿Quién te enseño esa a afición a la limpieza?- pregunto mientras acercaba la lata a su boca.

-mi difunta madre- Sasuke se detuvo antes de poder beber –ella… siempre padeció de una salud muy delicada… era por eso que casi siempre tenia un grupo de enfermeras con ella- empezó a buscar en su maleta su obento* -cuando compraban ese tipo de comida, ella siempre limpiaba la superficie de las latas antes de beberlo- al encontrar su obento lo puso sobre sus piernas y desato el pañuelo de color azul con decorado de flores de color purpura intenso.

-ah… lo siento- se sintió algo avergonzado y tonto pues no pensó que pudiese traer un tema incomodo.

-hmm-mm… no hay problema, es bueno recordar-

Ambos empezaron a comer… Hinata tenía un muy buen decorado obento: tenía vegetales como pepinos, zanahorias, lechuga, tomate, rabanito… todos picados en forma de flor. También contenía salchichas en forma de pulpos y bolitas de pollo con relleno de jamón y salsa de carne. Y la mitad del obento era arroz que era en forma de espiral con arroz dulce, decorado con algas en forma de hojas alrededor de la espiral.

Sasuke saco su pan con relleno de pollo, este a comparación del pan con pescado, estaba en un envoltorio, lo abrió y estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando Hinata lo detuvo.

-¿se debe limpiar el envoltorio también?- pregunto al ver que Hinata había atrapado su muñeca impidiendo que se llevara el pan a la boca.

-si… aunque ya lo ha abierto…- le quito el pan y saco un pañuelo extra de color azul con bordes negros, saco el pan y lo puso en el pañuelo, luego lo coloco cerca de su obento.

-¿no me lo vas a dar ya?- pregunto cuando sintió que Hinata cogió su mano izquierda -¿pero que estas haciendo?-

-cogiste la envoltura con esta mano, tienes que limpiarla…- cogió el mismo pañuelo que uso para limpiar la lata y empezó a limpiar la mano de Sasuke, quien se ruborizo ligeramente al sentir la pequeña y delicada mano de Hinata con el suya.

-esto también… ¿te lo enseño tu madre?- pregunto mientras trataba de relajar los músculos de su hombro izquierdo.

- hmm… ella… siempre fue muy higiénica y antes de poner algún alimento a la boca directamente de las manos, nos la limpiaba- dijo mientras limpiaba la palma de Sasuke.

-¿"nos"?- pregunto extendiéndole tímidamente la mano derecha la cual recibió con delicadeza Hinata.

-si… Hanabi, nii-san y yo- menciono mientras limpiaba de la misma manera la mano derecha –mi madre nunca se olvido de limpiárnoslas antes de comer o después de jugar… nii-san y yo hemos adquirido ese habito- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Sasuke y cogía el pan para dárselo.

-¿solo ustedes dos?- cuestiono mientras aceptaba el pan -¿y que hay de Hanabi-kun?-

-ella era muy pequeña para recordar… ella solo estuvo sus primeros 6 meses con mamá… luego mi madre enfermo y falleció- tomo los palillos y pico una flor de pepino –es por eso que ella no recuerda ese habito, ella piensa que lo empecé yo- sonrió dulcemente para después conducir el pequeño vegetal a su boca.

-aahh… es un buen habito… tratare de recordarlo- se metió un bocado de pan a la boca.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de Sasuke… sin poder evitarlo sonrió agradecidamente hacia Sasuke, quien se sintió lo suficientemente conmovido para dejarla en paz por todo el día restante.

Y así habían pasado los 5 días… los pedidos incesantes, las distancia entre ellos lo más cercano y los almuerzos… los más tranquilos.

Toco el timbre y muchos de los alumnos salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería, otras juntaron las carpetas y sacaron un pequeño mantel para poner sus almuerzos… un rubio se acerco a la carpeta de Hinata con una bolsa.

-¡Hinata-chan~! Comamos juntos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y jalando una silla cerca de la carpeta de Hinata –hace tiempo que no comemos juntos… es más hace tiempo que no hablamos así… casi siempre es por mensajes o Messenger… es incomodo- haciendo un gimoteo infantil provocando una sonrisa de culpa.

-lo siento…- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus piernas y bajaba la cabeza sonrojada.

-hehehe… no has cambiado- Hinata volteo a verlo –sigues siendo la tímida y dulce Hinata-chan que conocí…- sonriendo haciendo que Hinata también sonriese –parece que Sasuke-teme no te ha hecho nada malo… prométeme algo Hinata-chan- Hinata asiente –si Sasuke-baka te hace algo malo, vienes directo a mi y yo le rompo la cara, ok?- sonriendo confiadamente…

Si bien Hinata se sentía mal por engañar a Naruto… no era algo que ella pudiese remediar, aunque había veces que pensaba que Sasuke se había olvidado de la grabación… no estaba totalmente segura… ver a Naruto tan de cerca… desde hace ya tiempo, era tan bueno… pero… su corazón ya no sentía los mismos latidos de antes… pues lo que le había dicho en el parque por la noche, aun lo tenia en la cabeza.

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron hablando por un rato, cuando de repente Hinata sintió que alguien la había tomado del hombro…

-sabes que almorzamos en la azotea… Hinata- recordó una voz media áspera y profunda.

Hinata y Naruto voltearon a ver y era Sasuke quien no parecía muy contento… voltio la mirada hacia Naruto… no fue muy agradable pero Naruto prefirió no darle mucha importancia pues no quería fregar las cosas con Hinata.

-¡yo Sasuke! ¿Qué cuentas?- dijo de forma muy amistosa y despreocupada.

-nada que sea de tu incumbencia- desviando la mirada hacia Hinata… Naruto encontró esta respuesta muy insultante y quería responderle de la misma forma pero Hinata estaba ahí… así que solo se calmo y dio un gran sorbo de su cartón de leche.

Hinata miro a Sasuke quien la miraba molesto, ella vacilo en mirarlo pero decidió enfrentarlo pues no quería estar siempre en defensa…

-emm… ¿quiere comer con nosotros, Sasuke-san?- pregunto inocentemente.

¡MALA PREGUNTA!

-no- respondió casi al instante y luego se retiro…

Hinata miro como se iba… realmente muy molesto, era la primera ves que lo veía así… volvió a mirar al frente mientras Naruto tenia un trozo de pan en la cara mirándola… se sentía que había sido espectador de una pelea de pareja…

Paso un rato cuando escucho una pequeña conversación…

-si… fue horrible como trato a su novia, sabes?- menciono una joven comentándoselo a su compañera.

-¿Qué si?... ¿Qué fue?- pregunto curiosa la compañera

-ella estaba con sus dos mejores amigos y se encontraron con su novio en el mal… y pues obviamente estaba molesto… le dijo que no gustaba mucho que ande siempre con chicos aun a pesar de solo ser sus amigos, dijo que por lo menos estuviese una de sus amigas… pero bueno… los encontró y sabes algo muy peculiar…-

-¿Qué cosa? ¡dime!- suplico con curiosidad

-el le hizo un comentario con doble sentido… "sabes que este es el mal donde siempre nos encontramos para nuestras citas" y lo que ella respondió fue… "es verdad… entonces ¿quieres venir también?"… como si fuese una tercera rueda.-

-que crueldad…-

Hinata se sorprendió… se quedo helada… ahora entendía y sin más puso su almuerzo en la maleta y se paro.

-¿Hinata-chan que pasa?- pregunto algo desconcertado

-lo lamento mucho Naruto-kun… pero tengo que irme- después salió del aula corriendo hacia la azotea…

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la azotea donde lo vio entre abierta como siempre… de un solo empuje lo abrió por completo y se dirigió hacia la esquina donde solían almorzar y… estaba vacía… Hinata volteo la cabeza a buscar en todo lado posible… pero no estaba… jadeando por la correteada y algo sudada, bajo la cabeza…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga?- una voz ronca y profunda pregunto

Hinata se volvió a mirar y ahí estaba el joven moreno, quien sostenía una bolsa en la mano izquierda y una expresión poco agradable en el rostro.

-pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga?- mientras se acercaba a su sitio acostumbrado.

-emm… pues yo…- si bien Hinata había ido corriendo a verlo… ella no sabia bien el porque o el que la había incitado a ir tras de el… tan solo… no quería haberlo lastimado.

-si vienes a molestar, puedes irte con el usuratonkachi ese… no te necesito aquí- dijo mientras sacaba lata de café frio.

Hinata se sintió herida… y muy lejana, era la primera vez que Sasuke la botaba… se sintió a llorar cuando noto que Sasuke iba a abrir la lata.

-¡espera!- Hinata se había lanzado hacia Sasuke, tomo la lata y se la arrebato dejando impactado al Uchiha. Hinata reacciono –no… ¿¡no le había dicho… que no tomase sin limpiar antes!-

Sasuke se recobro y extendió su mano para que le devolviese la bebida.

-no soy débil, ahora dámelo- Hinata negó con la cabeza –Hyuga, es una orden- Sasuke se veía muy irritado.

-no…- Hinata se empezaba a asustar pero no soltó la lata –puede que usted sea fuerte pero aun así puede contraer alguna infección.-

-¡Hyuga!- alzo la voz al ver la desobediencia de la morena.

-y… y si… ¿y si le da una infección estomacal?- Sasuke alzo una ceja –le dolerá mucho… se sentirá pesado y no podrá moverse…- Sasuke empezó a bajar el brazo lentamente mientras veía como Hinata bajaba la cabeza contra la lata… como si fuese a llorar –sentirá como si… como si lo partiesen en dos… tendrá nauseas y… decaerá…- Hinata realmente parecía en sollozos.

-como sea- Hinata volvió su mirada húmeda hacia Sasuke –límpialo y luego dámelo… tengo sed- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado.

Hinata seco sus ojos perlados para luego esbozar una sonrisa de alegría hacia Sasuke. –gracias Sasuke-san-

Sasuke se puso nervioso… si bien no era la primera ves que veía esa sonrisa, era la primera ves que le dedicaba tal sonrisa a el… pero algo más sorprendente fue que lo llamase por su nombre a solas.

Hinata reacciono ante lo que dijo y se sonrojo también… poniendo sus manos en la boca, dejando caer la lata sobre sus piernas.

-¡Uchiha-san! Lo que quise decir era Uchiha-san… Uchi…- no pudo terminar pues Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Sasuke- Hinata se le quedo mirando con sus mejillas sonrojadas –me puedes llamar Sasuke aun cuando no hay nadie… en cierta forma cuando me llamas por mi apellido lo haces sonar muy extraño –Hinata sorprendió y luego bajo la cabeza en muestra de disculpas –llámame Sasuke y yo te llamare Hinata, estemos acompañados o solos, de acuerdo?-

Hinata se sonrojo un poco más y asintió levemente, provocando una reprimenda por parte de Sasuke.

-no me asientas no más, responde- Hinata lo miraba nerviosa –di "de acuerdo Sasuke", dilo-

-eh… pero eso seria…- bajo la voz nerviosa…

"_acercarme demasiado a usted… no puedo_"

-muy bien… ¿entonces estaría mejor "Sasuke-sama"?- Hinata levanto la mirada enseguida… totalmente sonrojada y media molesta –no puedes, verdad?... entonces di lo que dije antes-

Hinata sin más que pudiese hacer asintió y lo miro a los ojos tratando de no vacilar…

-de… de a… de acuerdo… sasu… Sasuke-san-

-no, solo Sasuke… apúrate y dilo- Sasuke se acerco terriblemente a Hinata poniéndola más nerviosa.

-Sa… Sasu… Sasuke-…- Hinata vio como Sasuke se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella… sin más que poder hacer con sus nervios lo soltó -¡Sasuke-kun!-

-bueno… es un comienzo- dijo mientras retrocedía.

Hinata por su parte estaba más que avergonzada… su corazón latía como si hubiese corrido una maratón y se hubiese detenido en un instante…

-y… ¿no lo vas a limpiar?- pregunto mientras señalaba la lata, Hinata reacciono y algo apenada y sonrojada cogió la lata y saco su pañuelo violeta, el cual uso para limpiar la superficie de la lata antes de dársela a Sasuke quien lo recibió sonriéndole.

-gracias Hinata- sonriendo pícaramente provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata

Sasuke y Hinata almorzaron tranquilamente como siempre… hablando amenamente y dejando que un silencio amable se apodere de la mayor parte del tiempo…

Finalizando el almuerzo ambos bajaron… Hinata reprendía a Sasuke apenada por sus comentarios fuera de lugar y otro por ser algo subidos de tono… mientras Hinata le seguía mientras hacia pequeños berrinches y Sasuke iba al frente mientras reía divertidamente… una joven los veía por debajo de las escaleras… vio como Sasuke reía tan alegremente con la morena, causando ira y un apretón en sus puños… ¡le era insólito!

-Sasuke-kun… tu broma ha ido muy lejos… si es así como tu juegas… entonces… entonces no me dejas otra opción- después de decir esto se dirigió hacia el baño donde saco el celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

Paso el día con rapidez después del almuerzo, al final terminaron con tareas tales como comunicación y leguaje, matemáticas, ciencias e ingles. Empezaron a alistarse para irse cuando escucharon a su profesor hablar.

-no se olviden que dos de ustedes tienen que limpiar el aula- después de esto se retiro… varios de los alumnos empezaron a quejarse mientras otros se retiraban pues sabían que no eran ellos. Una joven rubia se acerca a la mesa y tomo el papel, lo leyó y luego se dirigió al alumnado.

-muy bien ¡escuchen!- todos voltearon a ver a Ino –los que se quedan a limpiar son Naruto y Kiba-

-¡¿QUÉ?- todos se sobresaltaron pues ni bien había terminado Ino de publicar quienes se iban a quedar a limpiar, ellos mismos protestaron.

-¿yo? ¿con el?- reclamaron al mismo tiempo y sin tardar un solo minuto empezaron a pelearse… si bien se podría decir ambos tenían un humor de perro para con el otro y uno más que el otro… Hinata y sino tuvieron que interrumpir para evitar una pelea más allá de las palabras.

-¿Por qué tendría que limpiar con el Inuzuka ese?- reclamo Naruto.

-¡ha! ¿y tu crees que estoy feliz de limpiar con un idiota como tu?- Naruto se molesto ante el comentario y forcejeo ante el agarre de Hinata, el cual no era lo suficientemente fuerte por lo cual Sasuke fue a su socorro, cambiando de lugar… ahora era el quien trataba de detener a Naruto –de seguro que ni siquiera sabes como limpiar un piso-

-claro que se… solo necesito hacerlo con tu cara… claro que no aseguro de que quede my limpia- dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Cómo dijiste imbécil?- Kiba forcejeo salvajemente contra chino quien trataba de calmarlo…

-¡YA BASTA!- todos se callaron y voltearon a ver quien había gritado… era Ino. -¡ya basta de sus estúpidas discusiones!... ya están en la lista y aunque se fuesen a quejar con el profesor, lo único que conseguirán serán problemas… así que solo acéptenlo, y limpien lo más rápido pero de manera propia, para que puedan irse-

Si bien la joven podía ser bella, no se podía decir que era delicada o débil pues no era así… ella era capaz de hacer temblar a cualquier hombre que tratase de intimidarla. Tanto Kiba como Naruto no pudieron levantarle la voz, así que no pudieron protestar pero…

-yo no puedo quedarme- menciono Kiba quien vio como Ino levantaba la ceja en señal de pregunta –hoy tengo un compromiso muy importante con mi familia y no puedo llegar tarde, así que no me puedo quedar-

-¿Qué clase de compromiso?- pregunto Ino

-familiares… son personales- desvió ligeramente la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas… si bien tenia un compromiso con su familia, era para la presentación de Hanabi como su enamorada oficial… pues a pesar de los muchos meses que estuvieron, ellos habían dejado de ponerse en modo de prueba y ser una pareja hecha y derecha, por lo tanto no debía dejar a Hanabi plantada sino quien sabia si le volverá a dirigir la palabra.

-¿así que tan solo piensas excusarte e irte, no perro?- dijo Naruto quien se quería burlar del joven de pelo castaño… que al ver su forma de molestar y escuchar las palabras de Chino "_si no le sigues el juego, más rápido te podrás ir_" decidió calmarse y pensar en un modo más simple de arreglar las cosas.

-bien Naruto, hagamos esto- dijo mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo y se la mostraba –cara o sello… si sale cara yo me quedo y ayudo en la limpieza pero si sale sello, me excusare y me retirare, hecho?- pregunto mientras ponía la moneda sobre su doblado índice con el pulgar en posición para lanzar.

-muy bien pero… sin trampas- accedió Naruto, Kiba también y sin más lanzo la moneda al aire y la dejo caer al piso pues así todos podrían ver el resultado…

Pasaron 15 minutos desde aquel acontecimiento… ahora Naruto se encontraba limpiando el salón… solo… había salido sello por lo cual el tenia que encargarse de la limpieza por su cuenta… no era agradable pero no tenia de otra… si había perdido…

Unos cuantos metros más alejado de la escuela se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata, quienes se dirigían hacia sus casa (claro que Hinata se dirigiría hacia la casa de Sasuke primero, como siempre).

-me siento algo mal por Naruto-kun-comento mientras volteaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ver la escuela.

-se la gano por dobe… además un poco de disciplina solitaria le hará bien… a ver si así se le quita lo baka- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Eso no es muy amable…- reprendió ante el comentario anterior.

-no recuerdo haya querido decir un comentario amable… ah! Vamos por aquí- señalo un pequeño camino estrecho –por allá hay una tienda que vende curri- menciono mientras se dirigía hacia ahí.

-¿quiere comer curri?- pregunto inocentemente.

-por supuesto, ¿para que otra razón quisiera ir allá?- y sin más ambos se dirigieron hacia la tienda.

Por otra parte se encontraba Naruto mientras trapeaba el piso, se sentía algo sudado así que abrió la ventana… respiro profundamente, relajando sus músculos cuando sintió unas vibraciones en el bolsillo del pantalón, saco el celular y abrió.

"_un mensaje… de… ¿Qué?_"

Naruto no tardo nada en salir corriendo del salón y dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida del edificio donde se encontraba la persona quien le había mandado el mensaje…

-llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé- dijo la persona mientras miraba a Naruto quien jadeaba por falta de aire.

-es… es la… es la primera vez que me mandas un mensaje… emm… ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto algo curioso

-pues he notado tus sentimientos… y…- el corazón de Naruto empezó a latir de forma alarmante –pues… me gustaría corresponderte… Naruto- Naruto por poco sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón -¿estaría bien salir contigo, verdad?-

Naruto no podía creerlo… de verdad le estaba diciendo eso… oh cielo… si eso era un sueño, el no quería despertar ni aunque el mundo se estuviese desmoronando…

Y así como en un pequeño restaurante dos jóvenes comían de sus platos de curri y la más joven pensaba…

"_de verdad le gusta el tomate… seria bueno que le hiciese un obento también_"

Por otra parte… en las puertas de entrada de la escuela, una joven se encontraba abrazando el cuello de un rubio medio alto quien estaba más que impactado ante la declaración y el acto seguido de esta…

Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar después que este dúo de jóvenes se volvieran pareja… solo la pelirosa quien sonreía para dentro…

"_El plan empieza ahora… Sakura_"

* * *

Hola a todas...

En primera quisiera pedirles perdon por la terrible tardanza... (mis finales duraron más de lo que pense)...

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tratare de mandar el proximo más rapido... pero tengo una pregunta... veran muchas me han pedido lemon... y para serles franca, este finc surgio sin la intencio de contener lemon pero muchas lo han pedido asi que tengo dos opciones...

1) le agrego lemon pero pareceria algo brusco y acortaria los capitulos... (no hablo de la extension sino que la cantidad de capitulos seria menos).

2) no tendria lemon o habria pero muy poco (casi nada)... lo que si habia seria escenas picantes y media pervertidas, lo capitulos serian iguales y habrian más...

es desicion suya, me avisan de acuerdo?

ah! y otra cosa... no se si tendre la cuerta beta o algo pero me gustaria saber si el periodo de vida de mi finc hara que cuando expire, se borre...? ya han visto que cuando cuelgas un finc solo tiene como tiempo de 60 dias... pues bien... una vez que termine ese periodo, los finc que he colgado se borraran o como es? eso realmente me tien preocupada, plz avisenme... si es asi, tendre que postear en otra pagina (no quiero que los borren _)

bueno eso seria todo... gracias por su espera y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo! (ya pronto vendra neji! que emocion, las cosas se pondran ardientes con el)


	5. Más cerca de tí

Pasaron 10 minutos después que Sakura accediera a salir con Naruto… Ambos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura. En pleno camino Naruto no dejo caer su enorme sonrisa mientras de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sakura y se sonrojaba… por parte de ella, tan solo sonreía tranquilamente mientras caminaba.

A pocos metros de la casa de Sakura pararon haciendo que Naruto le preguntara el porque…

-mi padre siempre me espera en la ventana, si me ve llegando acompañada de un chico… aun si le comento que es mi novio, se molestara-

Naruto se sonrojo al escucharla llamarlo su novio y tan solo sonrió de manera incrédula y asintió…

-de acuerdo… pero me quedare aquí para ver que entres a casa, ok?- dijo mientras trataba de oírse como un novio responsable.

Sakura tan solo lo vio y luego le sonrió, se despidió y se dirigió hacia su casa, saco las llaves y antes de ingresar a su casa volteo a ver a Naruto y se despidió… Naruto la vio y le respondió todo apenado y contento, una vez que salió de su vista se quedo unos cuantos minutos viéndola para luego voltear a su camino, dar unos pasos y voltear su cabeza hacia la casa de Haruno donde se ruborizo y sonrió alegremente mientras se rascaba la nariz…

"aun se me hace difícil creer que estoy saliendo con Sakura-chan…"

Naruto enrojeció fuertemente y sin poder contenerlo en su pecho grito…

-¡YAHOO! ¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON SAKURA-CHAN!- grito mientras saltaba de alegría

El grito fue tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar por toda la calle, llegando incluso a la casa de Haruno…

Sakura quien estaba en su habitación pudo oírlo, tomaba agua de una botella y por poco se le cae…

-¡ese baka…! ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga vergüenza?- dijo mientras cerraba la botella y se dirigía hacia la ventana donde vio a Naruto saltinbanqueando en plena calle para luego verla bailar con un perro que se encontraba paseando por ahí… Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante la escena que vio.

"_realmente esta muy contento…_- vio de nuevo a Naruto –_lo siento mucho Naruto… por usarte y usar tus sentimientos para mi plan… de verdad lo lamento… pero ya no puedo volver atrás… porque yo…_- salió de la ventana y se dirigió hacia su tocador donde abrió un cajón que contenía un cofre con candado, ella desabotono los primeros botones de su blusa para después meter su mano adentro de su prenda para casar una colgante con una llave, se la quito y con ella abrió el cofre, coloco la llave a un costado y abrió la tapa… adentro se encontraban dos pares de pendientes algo viejos, un collar de plástico, un conjunto de cartas, una foto y un añillo pequeño. Sakura cogió la foto y la miro, en ella estaba la imagen de una jovencita Sakura de unos 12 años junto con un Sasuke de 13 años. –_yo quiero recuperarlo… Sasuke-kun… tu también sientes lo mismo que yo, a pesar de lo que paso no me has olvidado… yo… no me rendiré hasta que volvamos a estar juntos Sasuke-kun… no me rendiré_"

La joven tomo el anillo de plástico y trato de ponérselo pero sus dedos crecieron y no entraba más, ni en el meñique era posible…

"-_esto es para ti- mostrándole el anillo_

_-ahh… es tan lindo. ¿de verdad es para mi sasu-kun?- dijo mientras miraba el anillo aun en la mano se Sasuke._

_-um... –tomo la mano derecha de Sakura y puso el anillo en su dedo corazón – con esto… es la evidencia que eres mi novia y no puedes ver a nadie más que a mi- dijo algo ruborizado _

_Sakura con sus mejillas completamente rojas asintió y sonrió dulcemente –hai sasu-kun, prometo no ver a nadie más que no seas tú-_

_-más te vale… aunque hubiese sido mejor un anillo más decente- dijo mientras veía el anillo en el dedo pequeño de Sakura._

_-¡no! Esta bien- Sasuke la vio mientras ella sostenía la mano derecha con fuerza y sonreía dulcemente –si es sasu-kun quien me lo regala, aunque sea un trozo de papel arrugado, será muy especial- Sasuke se ruborizo al escuchar ello y desvió su mirada hacia un costado haciendo que Sakura sonriera contentamente._

_-da igual…- Sakura lo miro ingenua –me asegurare de darte un mejor anillo, si vamos a estar juntos, un anillo de plástico es muy frívolo- dijo mientras tomaba las mano de Sakura._

_Ella de tanta felicidad no se contuvo y se lanzo sobre Sasuke haciendo que el tratara de sacársela de encima…_

_-Sakura suela… hay mucha gente…- _

_-daisuki sasu-kun- Sasuke dejo de forcejear –hontonii daisuki- _

_Sakura lo abrazo y acomodo su rostro en su hombro mientras Sasuke se quedo mirando como Sakura, tan feliz, se acomodaba contra en cuerpo… Sasuke levanto sus brazos y los rodeo en la cintura de Sakura._

_-yo también…- Sakura no podía estar más feliz…_"

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Sakura cayendo en el anillo que ella veía en la punta de su meñique, tomo el anillo y lo apretó en sus manos mientras lo apoyaba contra su pecho…

-Sasuke-kun… vuelve conmigo… por favor…- lloro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el tocador y dejaba su llanto invadir toda su habitación… pues para su alivio sus padres se encontraban de viaje.

Por otra parte… en la tienda de curry, dos jóvenes se encontraban comiendo los platos pedidos… hace unos minutos atrás habían empezado hacer conversación y de un tema al otro comenzaron a tratarse con más confianza y cercanía a pesar que uno era el chantajista y la otra era la chantajeada.

-yo pienso que no es bueno ingerir mucho picante Sasuke-kun- comento la joven morena –le hará daño a su hígado.

-el curry picante es tradicional ¿Por qué te quejas de ello?- cuestiono el Uchiha mientras se metía otra cucharada de curry a la boca.

-no me quejo del curry… me quejo porque es su tercer plato!- dijo algo irritada –¿sabe que puede darle acidez?-

-no, no lo sabia Doctora Hinata- sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Hinata se irritara más, provocando un berrinche en la morena –heh que infantil eres -

Esto provoco un disgusto en la Hyuga… si bien ella se lo decía por preocupación, el lo tomaba como juego y no solo eso sino que ahora la llamaba "infantil"…

"_mira quien habla… el que chantajea porque esta aburrido… niñato presumido_"

Hinata estaba con sus mejillas rojas de molestia, tomo un bocado de su curry dulce y comió… al parecer de la molestia cogió más de lo que su boca podía contener haciendo que un poco de sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz se impregnaran del curry, ella no lo noto y siguió masticando cuando escucho a Sasuke reírse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto algo incrédula notando que Sasuke aumentaba su risa.

-hahaha… wahahaha!- Sasuke solo se rio, incluso fue tanta su gracia que rodeo su estomago con sus brazos y poso su frente en la mesa mientras seguía riendo, provocando, obviamente, molestia en la morena.

-¡ya pare! ¿Podría decirme que le causa tanta gracia?- dijo mientras ponía sus puños sobre la mesa en exclamación a su irritación por la risa escandalosa del Uchiha.

Sasuke trato de calmarse y hablar pero cuando levantaba la vista y veía a la jovencita no podía evitar volver a reír, Hinata no dejaba de fruncir el seño causando aun más gracia al joven… ella volvió a reclamarle por su estrepitosa risa y pues, el joven supo que no podría dejar de reír tan solo levanto la mano y señalo su rostro…

-¿mi rostro?- Sasuke asintió tapándose la boca… tanto había sido su risa que su cara estaba teñida de rojo y sus ojos oscuros lagrimeaban -¿pero que tiene mi ros…?- Hinata toco su mejilla y mancho sus dedos con curry… se sobresalto y con vergüenza busco una servilleta para limpiarse. Sasuke por su parte, se calmo y saco de su bolsillo el pañuelo negro que Hinata suele usar para colocar los panes que compra para Sasuke, se acerco a Hinata sobre la mesa y con una mano calmo la cabeza alocada de Hinata y con la otra limpio sus mejillas…

Hinata tenía toda la cara roja…

-gra… gracias- dijo apenada.

-heh, de verdad Hinata… es imposible aburrirse contigo- Hinata lo miro algo sorprendida por el comentario… acaso… ¿le había halagado…? –¿me pregunto si comes así siempre que estas molesta?- dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar sus mejillas y se dirigía hacia su nariz –seria muy divertido comer contigo siempre, entonces-

Sasuke limpio su nariz para luego doblar el pañuelo por la mitad y darle una ultima limpiada a su rostro… Hinata no podía moverse, tan solo lo veía… se sentía extraña… no extraña de incomoda sino otro tipo de extrañeza… sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cada vez que los dedos de Sasuke rozaban su piel por accidente, cada vez que Sasuke se le quedaba viendo, cada vez que se acercaba más para limpiarla… su corazón… todo su ser se sentía extraño… una extraña calidez.

-ya esta limpia Hinata- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

-mmm…- Hinata solo inclino ligeramente su cabeza hacia abajo por la vergüenza que tenia… sentía sus mejillas calientes y su corazón latir como loco, subió la mirada para verlo y noto el pañuelo, ella reacciono… -¿eh?... ese pañuelo- dijo deteniendo a Sasuke de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-ah! Si, es tuyo… al parecer lo olvidaste hace tres días- Hinata no recordaba –fue cuando tenías clase de educación física, al salir del salón se te cayo al piso cerca del salón, justo pase cuando saliste y lo encontré… creo que se me olvido devolvértelo…- dijo mientras veía el pañuelo sucio de curry –te lo devolveré cuando lo lave-

-no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras extendía su mano para recibir el pañuelo… ciertamente a Sasuke no le agradaba del todo dárselo sucio pero era su pañuelo y para ser más exacto Sasuke nunca ha lavado una prenda en su vida… así que arriesgarse a malograrlo no era algo que el pudiese optar… así que algo dudoso le extendió el pañuelo y lo entrego –gracias- dijo y con cuidado lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a sus temas de conversación y sin darse cuenta el joven moreno se termino comiendo cinco platos y la jovencita tres platos… ya había oscurecido y ambos salieron de la tienda tarde, casi sin dinero y con dolor de estomago.

-uhg… demasiado curry para mi estomago- quejo la jovencita que tocaba suavemente su estomago tratando de calmar el dolor…

-um… creo que si fue demasiado picante- dijo el joven moreno con el rostro teñido de un ligero color azul –creo que voy a vomitar… buah…- se tapo la boca cuando sintió que un eructo se avecinaba.

-creo que seria bueno… se compráramos un antiácido- sugirió Hinata cuando señalo una pequeña farmacia que se hallaba al otro lado de la pista.

Sasuke acepto la idea y se fueron hacia la farmacia donde compraron dos botellas de solución liquida de antiácido, una vez adquirida la medicina… Sasuke la dirigió hacia el parque central… aquel mismo parque donde Hinata recibió el rechazo de Naruto… Se dirigieron hacia la banca opuesta y se sentaron ahí…

Hinata se sintió incomoda…

-espero que funcione- dijo el moreno antes de beber… Hinata luego hizo lo mismo pero a comparación de Sasuke, ella lo tomo pausadamente. –puah… se siente extraño beber esto- comento el joven atrayendo la atención de la muchacha –hmm… debería venir en sabores… a pesar que no es desagradable su sabor actual, seria bueno que tuviese sabores variados para la elección del cliente.

-¿usted cree…? Creo que por algo tiene ese único sabor, tal vez si le agregaran algún sabor perdería propiedades medicinales o lo haría menos efectivo-

-aun así seria bueno agregar sabores- dijo aferrado a su comentario anterior.

Hinata se puso a pensar y luego pregunto –si hubiera sabores para el antiácido… ¿Qué sabor le gustaría tomar?-

-tomate- dijo sin vacilar provocando un ligera risita de parte de Hinata -¿te da gracias?- pregunto levantando la ceja.

-hehe no… no lo vea como burla… es que he notado que usted tiene un gusto muy grande por los tomates- dijo riendo levemente provocando una mirada algo jocosa por parte de Sasuke.

-¿es malo?- Hinata negó con la cabeza –si es cierto que me gusta mucho los tomates, es uno de los pocos alimentos que me gustan- termino de tomar las ultimas gotas del antiácido.

-¿Por qué le gusta tanto el tomate?- pregunto curiosa.

-hmm… supongo que es por mi madre- dijo mientras hacia rodar la base de la botella en su dedo. Hinata mostro duda ante aquella respuesta y Sasuke lo noto –estoy en la misma situación que tu Hinata… mi madre también falleció pero a comparación suya, mi madre estuvo conmigo hasta los 12 años-

Hinata esta desconcertada, ella no sabia de ello y se sintió apenada en haber abierto un tema de tal magnitud… todo el ambiente se sintió tenso…

-lo… lo lamento mucho Sasuke-kun… yo no sabia ello… yo…-

-no te disculpes Hinata- ella le vio y el, para sorpresa, tenia una expresión serena –tu lo dijiste antes, no es así?... "es bueno recordar"- Hinata bajo su cabeza y Sasuke sonrió suavemente –ella… mientras estaba viva, casi en todo lo que cocinaba agregaba tomate- dijo mientras lanzo la botella hacia un tacho de basura cercano –siempre decía que era bueno para la piel, evitaba las arrugas a edad temprana y daba un buen color… por eso siempre lo comíamos…- Hinata se sintió entendida con ello… ya que al igual que el con la comida, ella gustaba de la limpieza por su madre –recuerdo…- Hinata le vio –si la memoria no me falla, cuando tenia siete años mi madre hizo un picnic pero por alguna razón, todos los alimentos… ninguno contenía tomate, en cierta forma me alarmo aquello y hehe- Sasuke rio un poco –sin la más mínima idea de lo que hacia puse los tomates en la cesta y arruine la comida de abajo…- Sasuke reía inocentemente mientras Hinata lo miraba algo sorprendido pues era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa forma –cuando mis padres entraron a la cocina, encontraron un desastre… la cesta estaba rebalsándose de el jugo de tomate con los otros alimentos, el piso y la mesa estaban completamente manchados de este jugo extraño… hehehe… mi padre ya estaba a punto de regañarme cuando mi madre se acerco y me abrazo mientras reía… aun recuerdo sus palabras…-

"_ohh Sasuke… después de todo no soy la única que gusta de ellos… muchas gracias_"

-mi madre realmente le gustaba el tomate y el hecho que se alegrara que yo también gustaba de ellos hizo que me gustaran aun más… es por ello que los como-

Hinata escucho la historia con atención… y sin entender el porque se sintió contenta al saber de ello… conocía más a Sasuke y tenia la suficiente confianza como para compartirle algo así.

-ya veo…pero… ¡ekk!- Hinata se sobresalto cuando vio a Sasuke desvanecerse sobre sus piernas -¿Sasuke-kun?-

-estoy algo cansado y el antiácido hizo efecto rápido, siento el cuerpo algo ligero… necesito reposar- dijo mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Hinata y cerraba los ojos.

-ha… hai…- Hinata se apeno pero no se movió… lo dejo descansar –nee… Sasuke-kun…- Sasuke movió la cabeza en modo de respuesta –etto… si gusta tanto del tomate… ¿Por qué no pide que le hagan un obento con ello?-

-no me gusta como lo preparan las criadas- quejo Sasuke –lo preparan de forma muy refinada y/o delicada… lo hacen ver ridículo y no tiene el mismo sabor…- dijo para después dar un fuerte suspiro y abrir los ojos –a mi padre y mi hermano no les gusta tanto el tomate así que no lo suelen preparar mucho en casa… por eso suelo comer lo que como en la escuela o en la calle… ir y pedir a las criadas que preparen comida por separado es mucho problema…- menciono algo incomodo para luego cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos.

-mmm… y… ¿y si yo le preparara el obento?- Sasuke abrió los ojos y la vio, cosa que puso nerviosa a Hinata –quiero decir… comer solo eso no es bueno… pan todos lo días, no lo alimenta… tal vez poner tomate en diferentes tipos de alimentos que le gusta sea bueno…- Sasuke le seguía viendo poniendo aun más nerviosa a Hinata –a… además podría considerarlo como paga por los días que falte…- lo ultimo hizo brotar una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara mucho… tantas veces verlo sonreír así la hacia sentir algo descubierta… -no… ¿no qui… no quiere?-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos –si quieres hacerlo…- Hinata suspiro aliviada –pero…- Hinata se tenso –¿sabes hacer enrollado de pescado?- Hinata se sorprendió y luego sonrió dulcemente y asintió… Sasuke se sonrojo levemente -¿y que hay de las albóndigas rellenas?-

-¿de que quiere el relleno, Sasuke-kun?- dijo mientras aun tenia aquella dulce sonrisa en el rostro…

Sasuke se sonrojo y se sintió algo nervioso como si la persona que viene no era la niñita torpe de sentimientos explosivos… sino otra persona… una persona que lo hacia sentir cómodo… tranquilo, sereno… lo inundaba de una agradable sensación de tibieza… Sasuke siguió mencionándole diferentes platillos que era de su agrado y de como le gustaba que fueran preparados… en todo ello Hinata descubrió que a Sasuke le gusta, al igual que el tomate, el pescado y el rabanito, le disgustaba lo dulce pero le era aceptable en algunos platos… prefería la carne más que los vegetales y además del jugo de tomate, gusta de los jugos como los de naranja, zanahoria y manzana. No gustaba de la espinaca… al parecer la aborrecía y por ultimo, el accedía a tomar todo tipo de tés, excepto los aromáticos pues sentía que era más para oler que digerir.

Después de un rato platicando, Sasuke decidió descansar… tomar una pequeña siesta mientras Hinata miraba la fuente, aquella misma fuente que fue el testigo de la confesión de Naruto hacia su gran amor a Sakura y el rechazo hacia Hinata, quien ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse… perdió la guerra antes de ingresar a la batalla. El recordar como Naruto la felicitaba por un compromiso que ella ni siquiera deseaba y esperar que no rompiera para que el tuviese oportunidad con Sakura… la hacia sentir miserable… sintió que todo el esfuerzo por ser reconocida por Naruto se habían ido a la basura… al igual que sus sentimientos… todos esos sentimientos que ella sentido y todavía siente, fueron tirados por el mismísimo ladrón… un ladrón que robo su corazón sin querer y lo desecho de igual forma… Hinata sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a ganarle… estaba a punto de dejar fluir su llanto cuando sintió un pequeño golpee en la frente…

-¡itta…!- se quejo Hinata y llevo sus manos a la frente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia quien la había provocado… bajo su mirada y vio a Sasuke quien, aun con el dedo dirigido a su frente, la miraba fijamente…

-no derrames lágrimas cuando hay alguien debajo de ti- dijo mientras se enderezaba y se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

-lo… lo lamento mucho Sasuke-kun- respondió algo apenada, bajo la cabeza y con sus manos limpio las lagrimas que estaban próximas de salir.

-¿tiene algo que ver con el usuratonkachi?- Hinata dio un ligero salto de sorpresa -¿paso algo aquí con el dobe y tu?- Hinata se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Sasuke quien suspiro pesadamente y bajo la cabeza en forma de cansancio… -sueles poner esa cara cada vez que se trata del dobe ese…- Hinata lo vio y Sasuke le correspondió la mirada luego le señalo –ya vez, siempre que se trata de Naruto pones una mirada de cordero muerto-

"_¿Co… Cordero Muerto?" _

Hinata no sabia que hacer… se podía sentir ofendida hacia el comentario o reírse por la pésima descripción dada… al final opto por la tercera opción… ¿Cuál era?, no había… era el plan perfecto… Hinata se quedo en blanco.

-te estoy preguntando Hinata, ¿paso algo aquí contigo y Naruto?- dijo algo irritado pues no le agradaba la idea que tuviese que repetir dos veces una pregunta clara.

Hinata reacciono y dirigió su mirada al frente… sus ojos expresaron dolor y tristeza… sus hombros temblaron ligeramente antes de levantar la cabeza y comenzar a narrar su historia.

-¿recuerda el día, hace casi un mes, cuando Naruto-kun y yo íbamos saliendo de la escuela?- Sasuke hizo memoria y después de dos minutos asintió dejando a Hinata seguir con su narración –fue después de que lo acompañe hasta su casa que recibí un mensaje de texto de el pidiéndome que lo encontrase aquí para conversar-

Sasuke frunció el seño al saber que ella se encontró con alguien más después de irse… se suponía que debía irse directo a su casa… era muy molesto el sentimiento que tenia en el pecho… ardía y era insistente… en cierta forma sentía que solo se relajaría si golpeaba a Naruto… no entendía bien porque las molestias en el pecho pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ya después se encargaría de eso.

-nos sentamos justamente allí- señalo la banca que estaba justo al frente de donde ellos estaban sentados –Naruto-kun me comento su disgusto acerca de ser su novia- dijo con algo vacilación en su voz.

"_¡feh! Así que el dobe se sintió ofendido…_"

Sasuke rio internamente puesto que Naruto nunca había visto a Hinata como una mujer… así que ¿Qué derecho tenia para molestarse?...

-Naruto-kun me dijo que se decepciono de mi cuando lo escucho pero…- Hinata empezó a vacilar – luego me dijo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer por el- ahora si Sasuke no tenia idea de lo que hablaba… ¿Qué ella saliera con el le era oportuno al dobe?, Hinata noto la mirada de confusión de Sasuke –usted sabe… Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura…- Sasuke se puso serio –el a gustado de ella desde pequeño pero ella no le ha hecho caso… así que pensó que si yo andaba con usted, el tendría oportunidad con ella…- Hinata sonrió lastimosamente mientras veía esa banca donde compartió con Naruto -me pidió que mantuviera mi relación con usted y que el se encargaría de enamorar a Sakura… inclusive me dijo que me ayudaría si es que alguna vez tuviese problemas con usted… ¿bastante irónico, no cree?... recibir esta clase de ayuda y apoyo de la persona quien esperas que te vea, de la persona que esperas que te corresponda… llegando a esperar mucho menos de lo que das porque aun incluso lo poquito que te puede brindar es más que suficiente para uno… al final te das cuenta que diste todo de ti pero, incluso ello, no fue suficiente para llegar a el… ¿Qué tonto, no?- concluyo Hinata mientras sonreía de forma penosa hacia Sasuke quien la miro de forma seria y superiora… se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Hinata sintió que le pinchaban las mejillas y se las estiraban -¡wah…!-

-¡¿Qué diantres fue eso!- Sasuke de sorpresa le empezó a apretar y estirar las mejillas, se acerco a su rostro y la miro en forma de regaño -¡así que como el dobe no noto tus sentimientos eso te hace una falla? ¿dices que todo lo que hiciste fue tu culpa? ¿Tienes la culpa de enamorarte de el?- Hinata se sorprendió, Sasuke dejo de estirar pero todavía tenia pinchadas las mejillas de Hinata –dime ¿tu pusiste tus ojos en el apropósito? ¿te obligaste a quererlo? ¡Dime!- pregunto algo irritado haciendo que Hinata negara con la cabeza algo asustada -¿entonces de que tienes la culpa? –Hinata lo miro asombrada –escucha, yo no se mucho de amor y esas cosas pero de algo estoy completamente seguro- dijo para luego soltar las mejillas de Hinata –uno nunca sabe de quien se va a enamorar…- Hinata lo seguía viendo con atención –el corazón, muchas veces puede ser tramposo, egoísta y muy rebelde… te hará sentir los sentimientos más agradables haciéndote creer que no hay nadie mejor, que es la persona que tanto tu corazón buscaba pero también te puede hacer sentir deplorable, iluso, estúpido, miserable y muy imbécil por haber creído algo que solo uno se creyó. Al final uno termina enterrado en su propia miseria y siente que no tiene consuelo alguno… Hasta ahí no tienes la culpa pero- miro repentinamente a Hinata causándole un sobre salto, luego volvió a dirigir sus manos hacia las mejillas de ella y las estiro con algo más de fuerza haciéndola cerrar los ojos –de lo que si te puedes declarar culpable es seguir en esa misma miseria, podrías decirme ¿Qué haces para salir de ese conflicto?- Hinata de la sorpresa abrió los ojos y lo miro, Sasuke dejo de estirarle tanto las mejillas pero aun las tenia pellizcadas –dime ¿Qué has hecho? Si tu amor por el ha sido tan grande ¿no deberías haberte desahogado ya, en vez de seguir llevándotelo a todos lados como una enfermedad? ¿no fue suficiente los cinco días que faltaste? Y si fue tanto amor el que tuviste, entonces tan solo desecha el hecho que no te correspondió y quédate con el merito de que tu fuiste quien amo- Sasuke soltó a Hinata quien no le quito la mirada de encima –¡muy bien! Fallaste y ¿que con eso? ¿te vas a morir? ¿se te acabo el mundo? ¿sabes lo que significa?- Hinata negó con la cabeza –significa que debes sobreponerte… aun a pesar de la adversidad y el dolor de no haber sido correspondida, aun queda el sentimiento de amor que tuviste… el dobe tal vez no lo pudo sentir pero tu sí, decidiste querer aun a pesar de saber que no tendrías la oportunidad porque tus sentimientos no notaron ese obstáculo y solo quisieron amar… Hinata… tu tan solo querías querer a alguien y que ese alguien lo notara… claro que quien elegiste es muy lento y tonto para notarlo- termino de decir.

Hinata se quedo en blanco… nunca lo había pensado pero tenia algo de sentido, ella se esforzó de sobremanera para que el la notara… notara su interés por el, notara su amor que surgió por el… Hinata quería ser vista como una persona especial en la vida de alguien más… y su corazón eligió a Naruto… quiso amar a pesar de cualquier desdicha posible… Fue en ese momento que Hinata recordó cuando se entero que Naruto gustaba de Sakura… si bien la devasto, ella decidió seguir queriendo porque a pesar de saber que no habría oportunidad, su corazón deseaba seguir amando… quería seguir sintiendo esos alterados latidos, la calidez nunca antes sentida en su pecho y sus múltiples risas y sonrisas causada por la sensación de felicidad en su corazón… Era cierto… más que ser amada, Hinata quiso amar a Naruto… aun si el no la amase…

Ella siguió meditando cuando, sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y cayendo a su falda… Sasuke se alarmo ante ello…

-¿pero que…? No… ¡¿no me digas que si querías que te correspondiese el dobe ese? ¿era eso?... ¡no lo sabia! ¡no llores!- dijo algo alterado pues no tenia ni la más mínima idea de como manejar una situación así.

-no… no es eso- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –es solo que al descubrir algo así… es impactante en cierto sentido… yo…- dijo mientras miraba al cielo –yo quería ser querida pero… más que ello… quería amar y creo que por el hecho que me quiten ese privilegio… fue doloroso- Hinata respiro profundo y luego volteo a ver a Sasuke –gracias Sasuke-kun- Sonrió dulcemente a Sasuke

Sasuke miro por un rato a Hinata, quien tenía sus pómulos colorados, sus ojos dilatados y una bella sonrisa en el rostro… Sasuke sintió un calor algo particular en sus mejillas, Sasuke bajo la cabeza para luego subir la mirada y, por tercera vez, pellizcar las mejillas de Hinata estirándolas de forma un poco juguetona…

-¿así que ya te encuentras mejor, ah Hinata? Muy bien ahora escucha con atención porque no lo repetiré- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo desquiciada –si el dobe vuelve a aparecer en alguna conversación, te sanciono ¿entendido?- dijo mientras aumentaba los pellizcos a Hinata. Ella asintió provocando un más los pellizcos –no me asientas ¡responde!-

-¡zi… Zazuke-kun!- trato de responder mientras Sasuke la torturaba, Sasuke la suelta.

Hinata frotaba sus mejillas por los pellizcos mientras Sasuke miraba al cielo, luego bajo un poco la mirada y la ubico hacia la banca de mármol que estaba al frente y sin quererlo, la imagen de Naruto junto con Hinata apareció frente a el, ambos hablando y en plena charla notando como Hinata empezaba a lagrimear… y Naruto no se daba cuenta… hasta que empezó a llorar y Naruto, sin más ideas de lo que podría hacer para calmarla, la abrazo y la calmo… correspondiéndola…

Se sintió irritado y molesto… de nuevo esa sensación en el pecho que le quemaba… como si se fuera a romper, desvió su mirada hacia Hinata quien acariciaba sus mejillas y sin llamarla le tomo de la muñeca izquierda y la paro…

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Hinata se sorprendió pero decidió solo seguir lo que hacia Sasuke… se pararon y se dieron la vuelta, sentándose de espaldas a su posición anterior. Dándole la espalda a la banca de mármol…

-desde ahora, cada vez que volvamos aquí, nos sentaremos así…- Hinata lo miro y Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia otro lado –las luces de la fuente me irritan la vista, así que miraremos hacia acá siempre ¿entendido?- dijo con su voz de autoridad… la de casi siempre…

Hinata lo miro por un rato y luego sonrió ligeramente… si bien Sasuke no sabia poner muy bien las excusas… era muy agradable tenerlo a el y sus "ordenes" en esos momentos.

Paso media hora… una media hora completamente en silencio donde, a pesar que no hablaron más, se sintió una cómoda atmosfera entre ellos dos… el viento empezó a jugar con sus cabellos y las hojas de los arboles hacían piruetas en plena caída… todo muy tranquilo cuando notaron que se hacia tarde… el cielo había dejado de tener un color rojizo con naranja para tenerlo negro con un toque de morado… Ambos se levantaron, tomaron sus maletas y se retiraron hacia su camino de costumbre… ahora cuando Hinata volteo para ver el parque por última vez ese día… no se sintió tan desagradable…

Seguían yendo cuando llegaron al cruce donde un camino iba hacia la casa de Sasuke y el otro hacia la casa de Hinata, claro que la casa de Sasuke estaba un poco más metida y más lejos que la casa de Hinata… Sasuke paro en ese cruce…

-ve para tu casa Hinata- mando Sasuke.

-¿eh? Pero ¿no debería ir con usted hasta su casa?- pregunto algo confundida.

-hoy no… sino mal recuerdo, unos amigos de donde trabaja mi hermano, han venido a hacer fiesta y si ven a alguien venir conmigo, más aun si es chica, se pondrán calientes… no es bueno- suspiro pesadamente y se rasco la cabeza…

Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar semejante declaración, así que sin más preguntas se despidió educadamente de Sasuke y cada quien se retiro hacia su casa. Una vez que Hinata llego a su casa se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre para reportarle su llegada.

Toc toc

-¿Quién?- menciono una voz profunda y algo gruesa.

-Hinata, padre- respondió la joven tranquilamente… por alguna razón no sentía los mismo nervios que solía tener cuando se presentaba ante su padre.

-pasa- dijo con voz autoritaria.

Hinata entro y vio que habían dos criadas en la habitación, una estaba arreglando la cama y la otra estaba recogiendo los platos de comida que al parecer su padre recién había terminado de comer.

-vamos al despacho- ordeno su padre que se dirigió hacia una puerta al lado del enorme ropero que tenia… abrió y entro, seguido de su hija mayor… el despacho estaba escaleras abajo como si fuese un sótano. Una vez en el despacho, Hiashi se sentó en un mueble personal cerca de su escritorio… Hinata ya había estado en el despacho de su padre y aunque habían sido pocas veces siempre lo describió como el "cuarto gigante" si bien la habitación de su padre era muy grande, el despacho era enorme… la mayor parte del despacho eran estanterías llenas de libros como: enciclopedias, libros de historia, negocios, diccionarios de diferentes idiomas, libros antiguos hasta pergaminos. El piso era de madera fina y en el centro estaba una enorme alfombra de color rojizo con forma circular y allí es donde se halla el gran escritorio de Hiashi junto con su mueble y uno más para una segunda o tercera persona, centímetros fuera de la alfombra estaban cuatro lámparas con decoración griega, formaban un cuadrado y tenían una luminosidad naranjada.

Hinata sentía nostalgia ante tal habitación pues a pesar de no haber estado tantas veces en ese salón, recuerda una vez que se hallo allí, sentada, abrazándose a si misma… llorando por la muerte de su madre… si bien eran una de las pocas veces que entraba… tan bien fue una de las pocas veces que su padre mostro compasión y cariño hacia ella, acercándose y cargándola para abrazarla y consolarla por el fallecimiento de la mujer que la protegió y crio con amor.

Hinata se quedo parada hasta que su padre le ordeno sentarse, ella obedeció al instante y se dirigió hacia el mueble que estaba al frente del mueble de su padre donde se sentó y miro de frente a el.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde, Hinata?- pregunto mirándole seriamente… Hinata vacilo un poco pero no se sintió tan amenazada como siempre se sentía cuando estaba ante el.

-lamento mucho mi tardanza padre pero surgió un compromiso inesperado por el cual no tenia más que aceptar- dijo sin vacilar ante la mirada de su padre.

Hiashi, normalmente le preguntaría que clase de compromiso tuvo para llegar tan tarde pero al ver la seriedad que su hija puso, por primera vez ante el, decidió dejarlo pasar.

-muy bien Hinata pero procura que no vuelva a pasar- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba su espalda en el mueble.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que su padre no pregunto por su "compromiso" y al mismo tiempo se alivio pues no tuvo que mentirle… su padre se relajo un momento para luego sentarse derecho y mirarla nuevamente.

-Hinata- llamo a su hija -¿sabes que Neji vuelve?- miro a su hija que ni bien había terminado de decirlo una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro de la muchacha… quien al parecer no pudo guardar su alegría, aun estando delante de su padre.

-¿enserio? ¿de verdad habla enserio padre? ¿Neji nii-san vuelve? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?- dijo mientras se acerco a su padre con esa amplia sonrisa…

Su padre se sorprendió ante tal actitud de su hija pero no la regaño por ello, más que ello, sonrió ante esa gran alegría que despedía su hija al saber que su primo-hermano volvía de sus estudios, después de 1 año sin verlo… era normal en ella estar tan emocionada.

-no es seguro pero será dentro de una semana máximo pues aun esta en exámenes, dijo que volverá por vacaciones así que lo más seguro es que llegue el próximo viernes- dijo aun con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata no podía estar más contenta, solo una semana… y su querido nii-san volvía, no podía ser mejor…

-¡que genial! ¡que gran noticia, gracia papi!- dijo y abrazo con gran alegría a Hiashi quien se paralizo ante ese acto. Hinata luego lo soltó y se retiro dando saltos hacia su habitación… su padre aun en ese estado tan solo pudo sonrojarse -¿papi?- su sonrojo aumento y luego sonrió para darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia un marco con una gran fotografía… aquella foto era la de su mujer, esbozando una gran sonrisa al igual que su hija….

-realmente son iguales…- Hiashi recordó lo que hace poco su hija lo llamo –querida mía…- se dirigió hacia el retrato –Hinata me llamo como solía hacer cuando pequeña… de seguro me estaré ablandando- dijo mientras sonreía más abiertamente al retrato

Hinata estaba en su habitación con su pijama, se había dado un baño rápido y tenia el cabello algo húmedo… se encontraba en su cama abrazando su almohada, estaba más que feliz, estaba encantada… su querido y amado primo volvía… después de un largo año, el volvía… su pariente más cercano y querido estaba por volver a su lado… aquella única persona quien se preocupaba por ella, se responsabilizaba por ella, quien le mostraba un gran cariño incondicional…

Realmente no podía estar más contenta…

Se encontraba rodando sobre su cama sin más preocupación cuando escucho un ruidito en su maleta, despistándose de su momento de felicidad por un momento para ir hacia su maleta y sacar al responsable de ese sonido… Abrió la maleta y saco su celular, este en la pantalla decía: "Mensaje Nuevo".

Hinata se tranquilizo al ver el mensaje… como si sus emociones alborotadas se pusieran en su lugar al saber por adelantado de quien era el responsable del mensaje…

"_pero ¿Qué podrá ser?_"

Abrió el mensaje y se puso a leer…

**Mañana es fin de semana y no tengo nada que hacer, te veo a las 9 a.m. en el café Girasol Latte… si te retrasas te añadiré el doble en tu castigo.**

**Uchiha **

Hinata se rio ante el mensaje y se lanzo a la cama mientras volvía a leer sus ordenes… recordó lo que compartió con Sasuke en el parque y si bien no se podía decir que es de lo más genial estar con el… era muy agradable su compañía…

"_fue un buen día hoy…_ -se dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, miro el celular de nuevo para luego sonreír –_tal vez… seria bueno llevarle un almuerzo mañana… con tomate por supuesto_"

Hinata rio divertidamente para luego dormirse con el cabello húmedo…

* * *

Hola a todas... de nuevo XD

de verdad lamento la tardanza pero se me habia ido la inspiracion con respecto a la historia... muy frustante realmente... pero ya estoy de vuelta... para enredar la historia tanto como pueda...

Muy bien, me he dado cuenta que muchas han optado por la segunda opcion por lo cual me contento! pero aun falta mucho para esa clase de escenas... asi que por favor esperen con paciencia ^^... les prometo que seran muy especificas ^^U (aunque eso no deberia ser)

Otra cosa es que me soprendio tantos reviews en mi primer One-Shot... para serles franca, antes de escribir mi finc revise los demas y note que muy pocos pasaban de 20 reviews... lo cual me desalento un poco pero aun asi lo mande... al notar que pasaron los 30 me sorprendio y aun más cuando casi todas me pidieron una segunda parte...

SOY SINCERA!

de verdad me encantaria darle una segunda parte pero no tengo idea de como poner o alguna trama extra en ella... es mi primer one-shot asi que no se mucho de ello... la idea del finc surgio cuando me bañaba XD asi que fue corto pero no pense que les gustara tanto... solo esperaba que fuesen 9 o 10 los reviews... asi que es algo frustante para mi no saber como responderles a sus pedidos... pero cuando tenga alguna idea de como seguirlo, lo pondre en marcha o tal vez alguien me de alguna idea de como hacerlo y me ayuda, realmente seria genial!

bueno eso es todo... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo aun con mi tardanza...

ADELANTO DEL PROX CAPITULO!

Hinata se entera de la relacion pasada de Sasuke

Sasuke se pone medio romantico

La escuela se entera de la nueva pareja y eso incluye a Hinata y Sasuke

EL PRIMER BESO!

eso es todo... hasta la proxima!


	6. Primera cita 1º parte

Hola de nuevo... (es tan tragico hablarles depues de tanto tiempo... que verguenza)

bueno... no tengo excusa por el retraso... podria decir que me llego la enfermedad del escritor... (la combinacion de la falta de inspiracion y pereza)... quise disculparme haciendo el capitulo un poco más largo que los otros... y si es más largo, el problema es que no me alcanzara todo en uno solo... no lo digo por el hecho de que no entre, sino porque el tiempo no me alcanza... asi que el capitulo tendra dos partes...

Ahora el nuevo problema es que no tengo idea cuando lo subire pues la tragedia llego... SE ME ACABARON LAS VACACIONES... desde el dia de mañana (Lunes 16 de Agosto) empiezo mis clases universitarios de nuevo... y eso me quitara todo el tiempo... PERO tratare de escribir en mis horas libres... asi que solo pido (de nuevo) paciencia...

¡Ah! y con respecto a mi otro finc: ¡Me gustas y serás mi novia!. Estoy haciendo la segunda parte y puede que no sea tan "buena" como la primera parte pero aun asi, tratare de hacerlo bien... y si alguien tiene ideas que pueda usar, no sea egoista y digamelas que puede que las use... (estoy algo corta de ideas)...

Bueno creo que eso seria todo... cualquier cosa las mantendre informadas... hasta la proxima!

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Sasuke y Hinata habían separado caminos, solo pasaron otros 3 para que Sasuke divisara unos carros afuera de su casa… se paro y dio un largo y pesado suspiro…

"_¡maldita sea! Vinieron todos los condenados" _

Se paso la mano por el cabello antes de redirigirse a su casa. Pasó el portón de entrada y estando enfrente de la puerta principal pudo escuchar un grito…

-¡MI ARTE ES TAN BUENO COMO EL TUYO ¡UN!-

Sasuke se pudo azul al reconocer esa voz… ya hacia solo 6 meses desde que no oía esa voz pero tan fácil de saber de quien le pertenecía… Deidara… Un joven adulto que trabajaba en el departamento de diseño grafico de la gran y despreciable compañía Akatsuki S.A. Pues si bien era una de las empresas más importantes de Europa, nacido en Alemania y extendido en Japón y Corea, no era una empresa totalmente honesta o fiable, solía extorsionar si es que una deuda se extendía por más de 12 horas, tienen poco respecto hacia otras empresas y mucho menos de aquellas del mismo sector (basta decir que no hay muchas por culpa de ellos)… pero hasta el momento no ha habido ninguna empresa que haya sobrevivido después de haberle dado competencia y ha sido tantas las que han querido quitar del camino a Akatsuki y han terminado en la ruina que esos hecho se divulgaron casi mundialmente haciendo que ninguna empresa o corporación quiera terminar en la mira de ellos.

Si bien al principio Uchiha Fugaku, el padre de Itachi y Sasuke, se opuso a que su hijo empezara a trabajar en aquella empresa… todo ello termino en una fuerte discusión, dejando a Itachi elegir lo que se le diera en gana pero perdiendo el privilegio del primogénito, pasando este a Sasuke. Claro que con ello, todo el peso del apellido Uchiha termino sobre los hombros del hijo menor.

En si, Sasuke no le molesta en lo más mínimo terminar siendo el heredero de su padre pero lo que si es molesto es que Itachi tenga tanta libertad y la desfachatez de hacer lo que quiera con la casa cada vez que su padre no estaba… Después de todo Itachi quería vivir como un joven de 21… con todos los privilegios y consecuencias.

Antes de abrir la puerta volvió a escuchar otro grito…

-¡TE DIGO! El arte debe explotar para verse bello ¡un!- con un poco de chispa en la voz.

Sasuke le dio escalofríos pues si bien al escuchar la palabra "explotar" de Deidara, le recordaba una pequeña pero desagradable anécdota que se remonta hace 3 años atrás… cuando Sasuke aun cursaba sus juveniles 14 años…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke había llegado a casa algo cansado después de tutoría, pues si bien tenia la escuela, judo, karate y kendo también tenia la dichosa tutoría de negocios que su padre le mando a estudiar… entro a casa, muy silenciosa como de costumbre… se dirigió hacia la cocina a coger un tomate, lavarlo y comerlo… era lo único que lograba de sacarlo de tanta tensión… todo estaba bien cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la segunda planta de su casa.

Algo extrañado pues su padre estaba de viaje, como de costumbre, su hermano estaba en la universidad, o eso se supone y las criadas siempre hacen su trabajo en silencio… así que se supone que la casa debía estar en silencio.

Cuidadosamente subió las escaleras, con su maleta en el hombro izquierdo y el tomate a medio comer en la mano derecha… siguió caminando en dirección al bullicio y noto que provenía de la habitación de Itachi…

"_¿Itachi esta en casa?... ¿no que debería estar en la universidad?"_

Sasuke lo noto muy inusual pues Itachi no era de los alumnos que faltaban, aun incluso si la clase era innecesaria, iba. Y mucho más inusual eran esos extraños ruidos que provenían de su cuarto… Itachi normalmente estaba callado en su habitación… y si escuchaba música, siempre usa audífonos, igual para la televisión… así que Sasuke se acerco hasta estar frente a la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar cuando escucho una extraña conversación…

-¡te digo que es natural!- dijo alguien con un tono hastiado… al parecer había repetido esa frase varias veces.

-¡no puede ser! Es decir… ¿de cuando acá, te encuentras con alguien con la piel teñida de color azul?... yo entiendo que se tiñan el cabello de azul pero hombre… ¿la piel?... dime, ¿Qué diantres te hicieron tus padre? ¡un!- dijo muy persistente.

-por ultima vez ¡es natural!... ahora deja de preguntar o te meto esa arcilla hasta donde no la alcances…- dijo muy hastiado.

-de acuerdo, me callo- desistiendo por fin

-por eso te dije que no debías invitarlos Itachi- dijo mientras recostaba su espalda en la pared.

-que cruel es Kisame-san- dijo mientras se acercaba a su maleta.

-vamos… no sean chiquillos, que un tenemos que terminar el balance comercial y la competencia del plan de negocios- dijo mientras giraba su silla hacia ellos mientras tenían aun si antebrazo izquierdo en el mueble de la computadora.

-Itachi-san tiene razón… si vinieron solo a jugar, entonces váyanse- menciono alguien con una voz suave y lenta… sonaba algo aburrido.

-no soy yo, es tu amigo el dibujante que distrae…- critico mientras lo señalaba –si lo mantuvieras ocupado, no estaría molestando-

-¡hey! ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué diantres crees que soy? ¿una mascota?- dijo al terminar de guardar la arcilla… al parecer le pareció muy serio la amenaza de Kisame.

-ya basta- dijo el joven de voz suave –hay que ponernos serios y terminar antes de las 18h sino nos olvidamos de la reunión con Yahiko y Konan- dijo mientras cerraba un cuaderno, al parecer era de dibujo.

-ya entendí Sasori-san- dijo algo molesto por la reprimenda –pero antes Itachi-san- Itachi lo miro -¿podrías prestarme tu baño? La naturaleza me ha estado llamando por un buen rato…- sonrió algo avergonzado.

-esta en la tercera puerta, a la izquierda del pasillo… tiene adorno en el dintel de la puerta así que se te hará fácil encontrarla.

Deidara salió y cerro la puerta entretanto dejo a los jóvenes hablado acerca del proyecto.

Sasuke por su parte se había cansado de escuchar las conversaciones tan triviales que tenía su hermano y sus amigos así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto para dejar su maleta cuando en eso noto que tenia manchada la manga de su camisa… al parecer, sin querer apretó demasiado el tomate y termino con toda la mano de jugo, lamio un poco para luego dirigirse al baño donde comió lo poco que podía aún comer para luego botarlo y lavarse las manos… sin razonar mucho, se fijo que le dio ganas de echarse una meada… recordó que no había ido al baño desde la mañana por lo cual, sin mucha preocupación se dio el lujo de tomarse su tiempo… después de todo su hermano tenia visitas y lo más seguro es que estén todo el día encerrados en su cuarto…

Por otra parte Deidara ya había encontrado el cuarto de baño pues como Itachi le había dicho, el dintel estaba decorado con una síntesis de curvas y formas redondas… ¿el porque?, no lo sabia pero se veía increíble el decorado celeste-plateado con la pared de color mármol… así que sin más espera abrió la puerta (al parecer Sasuke olvido cerrarla), pudo notar que había alguien más ocupando el baño, no hizo ruido por lo cual no fue notado… dio un vistazo y noto que era el hermanito menor de Itachi… no recordaba como se llamaba pero si sabia de el por las múltiples conversaciones acerca de el en la universidad… noto que el muchacho tenia los ojos cerrados mientras orinaba, parecía casi como si estuviese teniendo un orgasmo por lo cual a Deidara se le ocurrió una idea...

"_hacerle una pequeña broma al pequeño será divertido_"

Deidara se acerco sigilosamente hacia el adolescente mientras este aun con los ojos cerrados solo ocupaba su mente en una sola cosa: orinar.

A pocos centímetros del muchacho, Deidara mantenía una sonrisa desquiciada y cuando el joven Uchiha había terminado soltó un suspiro para luego abrir los ojos, se percato de un movimiento a su costado pero no se alarmo, solo giro su cabeza a ver si realmente había visto eso o solo era alucinaciones que suelen aparecer después de un desahogo…

-eh…- Sasuke volteo y miro el rostro siniestro de Deidara quien estaba terriblemente cerca con las manos a la altura de su rostro y… ¡¿CON DOS BOCAS EN CADA PALMA?

-¡aguantarse hará que tu miembro explote!- dijo con una voz escalofriante mientras movía estratégicamente las palmas haciendo que las bocas en esta se movieran.

Sasuke empalideció para luego usar el aire que aun tenia en sus pulmones y un segundo soltarlo todo en un grito.

-¡UWAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~!-

El grito fue tan intenso que cualquiera podría decir con seguridad que se escucharía por toda la mansión… paso seguido, Sasuke se desmayo.

-¡hey niño! Despierta- dijo Deidara mirando al joven tira en el piso –hey, solo era una broma… mira- tratando de despertarlo –no son de verdad, están tatuadas-

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Itachi entrando al cuarto de baño después de escuchar ese grito, fue seguido por Kisame y Sasori.

-esto… le hice una pequeña broma a tu hermanito y este se desmayo…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué clase de broma?- dijo Sasori mientras Itachi se acerco a su hermano tratando de hacerle entrar en conciencia.

-pues al parecer se aguanto el mear y decidí asustarlo diciéndole: "aguantarse hará que tu miembro explote"- dijo imitando su anterior voz con muy poco éxito –mientras le mostraba esto- les enseño las manos a Sasori y Kisame quienes saltaron hacia atrás al verlo.

-¿pero que demonios son eso?- dijo Kisame con algo de repulsión y escalofríos.

-no será… no me digas ¿Qué esos son los gemelos que te tatuaste hace dos meses?- dijo Sasori con una tonalidad pálida en el rostro.

-¡aja! La verdad es que les iba a mostrar pero se me olvido ¡un!…- dijo mientras sonreía.

-como… ¿tu sabias de eso Sasori?- pregunto algo irritado

-algo así… Deidara y yo fuimos a buscar ideas para un trabajo… debíamos hacer un logo para proyecciones juveniles, así que fuimos a los lugares más recorridos por esto y uno de ellos era la calle del centro comercial… el que esta a 3 calles del gran mercado. Pues bien, en el centro comercial hay una zona exclusiva de tatuajes y como necesitábamos toda clase de ideas, nos dirigimos ahí también… una de las tienda contenía imágenes retro e ilusiones y en las muestras habían imágenes pequeñas como para el tamaño de una palma, en esos habían escorpiones, ojos, alas, corazones, lenguas, sapos, bocas, etc.- dijo cuando Deidara interrumpió.

-me intereso las bocas, pensé que serian geniales para hacer bromas ¡un!- dijo en tono inocente.

-sí, muy genial… si tus bromas eran casi matar a una persona del susto- dijo en forma sarcástica el joven de color azul.

-chicos- llamo la atención Itachi –si ya terminaron de recordar las anécdotas pasadas ¿podrían ayudarme a llevarlo a su habitación?- dijo mientras lo sostenía por sus hombros, paso seguido Deidara le cargo las piernas y lo llevaron a su alcoba donde lo recostaron y no volvió a abrir sus ojos hasta el día siguiente donde se desquito con su hermano mayor por traer extraño y fenómenos a la casa.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Después de meditar por 5 minutos término por optar entrar por la puerta trasera… era muy molesto e irritante, ser el que viva en esa casa y tenga que entrar por la puerta de atrás por los visitantes raros de su hermano.

"_claro… ¡aprovecha Itachi! Mientras padre no este… ¡conchudo!_"

Pensó mientras ponía la llave en el cerrojo y abría la puerta para luego encontrarse delante de su hermano quien al parecer lo estaba esperando…

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el moreno más joven de mala gana.

-vaya forma de saludar, Sasuke- respondió su hermano de forma serena.

-sino tienes nada que informarme, me voy a mi cuarto- dijo mientras avanzo hasta el costado de Itachi -¡ah…! Y dile a tus fenómenos amigos que no se acerquen… en especial ese rubio con bocas en las manos- dio dos pasos cuando oyó una ligera risa por parte de su hermano.

-¿así que un lo recuerdas?- mientras trataba de guardar la risa.

Sasuke se molesto y con sus mejillas rojas, fastidiosamente respondió…

-¡¿Cómo diablos crees que me olvidaría de algo que por poco me mata?- jadeo al terminar y fue gracias a la música de alto volumen el que guardo ese grito del resto de los habitantes de esa mansión.

Itachi se sorprendió al ver esa reacción y se soltó su risa con un poco de fuerza al notar que su pequeño hermano sonrojado e irritado por el recuerdo de hace 3 años.

-¿Por qué diantres te ríes?- pregunto hastiado para luego dar media vuelta y avanzar.

-ve por la puerta de la derecha- menciono Itachi para recibir una mirada sarcástica de Sasuke –no hay nadie por ahí, la despeje así que podrás subir sin molestia alguna- menciono para luego coger un vaso que estaba en la mesa de mármol negro de la cocina. (La puerta trasera da a la cocina).

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco para luego dirigirse hacia su hermano y arrebatarle el vaso, darle un largo trago y luego ponerlo de forma brusca en la mesa… se retiro.

-… me pregunto ¿si sabia que eso era cerveza?- pensó en voz alta Itachi para luego reírse de la forma infantil que tenia su hermano cuando se trataba de irritarlo. Después de todo no se podía decir que le odiaba…

Sasuke por su parte, como Itachi le había dicho, llego a su habitación sin la más mínima molestia de los invitados de Itachi aunque, por supuesto, era presente el gran alboroto que había en la sala por culpa de esto… cansado y con la molestia latente decidió tan solo hacerse el loco y olvidarse de todo, tiro su maleta en la silla de su escritorio para luego desnudarse de forma poco educada, haciendo volar las prendas por toda la habitación y al final adentrarse a la ducha donde no tomo mucho tiempo pues se empezó a sentir mareado…

"_¿Qué demonios contenía ese vaso?"_

Si bien Sasuke se podía considerar el muchacho más increíble y genial de toda la escuela, con notas más que envidiables, el mejor en deportes y con una apariencia que se podía decir que el mismísimo Miguel Ángel le creo… era muy débil con respecto al alcohol… un solo vaso era capaz de dejarlo casi inconsciente…

-¡guah…!... creo que voy a vomitar…- se quejo sentado en su cama mientras se tapaba la boca tratando de contenerse. –necesito agua…- cogió su maleta y saco su botella, abrió rápidamente para darle un largo trago esperando que lo calme un poco… pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse el estomago de agua y terminar echado en su cama.

-¡arggh! Esto no puede seguir así… necesito vacaciones… necesito… necesito una pastilla…-

Se acerco a su mesa de noche donde abrió el cajón, esperando encontrar aquellas pastillas que no había visto desde que decidió arreglar su cuarto, rebuscando noto una foto algo vieja que se escondía en lo más profundo del mueble… teniendo algo de curiosidad pues solo pudo notar su rostro… más un sonriendo feliz… no recordaba ello, así que, sacándolo pudo notar la imagen de esta… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para luego fruncir el seño…

Aquella foto donde mantenía la evidencia que mantuvo una relación con alguien… una joven… Haruno Sakura…

Sasuke se quedo mirando aquella foto para luego darle vuelta y mirando aquella dedicatoria que le había escrito…

**Siempre juntos, ahora y para la eternidad… solo tu serás el dueño de mi corazón y sentimientos.**

**Sakura**

Sasuke se irrito rasgo la fotografía, rompiendo cada pedazo en pedazos más pequeños… tantos que diminutos trozos se escapaban de sus manos para caer al piso…

-¿amarme?... ¿juntos por siempre?... debe ser una broma…- dijo para luego tirar aquella bola de pedazos rotos al tacho que tenia cerca de su escritorio…

"tu fuiste quien me engaño… Sakura"

Renegó… se empezaba a sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía… hastiado, molesto, mareado y con la bulla de la sala… era un infierno… estaba a punto de estallar cuando piso su maleta y sintió un objeto rectangular y duro, cogió su mochila, buscando aquello que le fastidio la pisada y se encontró con su celular…

No lo tiro ni lo rompió… lo miro y como si fuese un acto de magia, su ira se desvaneció… se dirigió hacia su cama donde se recostó y lo prendió… entro a "nuevo mensaje" y empezó a tipiar…

**Hinata**

**Mañana es fin de semana y no tengo nada que hacer, te veo a las 9 a.m. en el café Girasol Latte… si te retrasas te añadiré el doble en tu castigo. **

Sonrió al leer su mensaje… imaginando como la morenita haría sus miles de pucheros al saber que debía presentarse aun en fines de semana… debía aprovechar al máximo la compañía de la heredera Hyuga, después de todo podía hacerlo… y que mejor forma de des estresarse sino con la muchachita bochornos…

"_ahora que lo pienso… no me desagrada su compañía… es más como si…_"

Sasuke se quedo mirando al techo cuando sintió que su malestar se volvía pesadez y sueño… al final termino quedándose dormido con el cabello mojado y completamente destapado.

_oOoOoOo_

Se levanto más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se dirigió hacia la ducha donde se dio un relajante baño tibio a pesar de haberse bañado la noche anterior. Se seco y se vistió con ropas muy simples… bajo hasta la cocina donde tomo el delantal y se ato el cabello.

-6:45 am… tengo tiempo suficiente- dijo para si misma la jovencita mientras sacaba la tabla para picar y un deposito donde puso algunos tomates y los lavo.

Hinata se tomo el tiempo y la comodidad para prepara pues, como era de costumbre, las criadas se ponían a limpiar la enorme sala para luego pasar al comedor y casi al final era la cocina… además que habían 3 cocinas en la gigantesca mansión y las muchachas sabían que la Hinata-sama solía usar la cocina más pequeñas, así que esa la limpiaban de ultimo.

Hinata decidió hacer no solamente el almuerzo sino también unos aperitivos… si bien Sasuke era algo exquisito con la comida como se lo había dicho en el parque, también descubrió que el tenia un gran apetito pues si bien no solo en el almuerzo le pedía que comprara comida sino también en los recesos y la salida.

Hinata se concentro en todo, cada detalle… pues esta era la primera vez que preparaba un almuerzo para alguien más, ni siquiera a Neji le había preparado antes pues el siempre recibía el almuerzo que preparaban las criadas. Hinata tomo una pequeña olla donde puso tomatitos cherry para lavarlos, paso siguiente… tomo la olla arrocera y con la mano tomo el arroz donde después le empezó a dar una forma redonda, con unas tijeras de cocina empezó a cortar las algas y darles unas formas algo puntiagudas, rectas, curvas y redondas. Tomo un tomatito cherry y lo coloco por detrás, lo siguiente fue poner los trozos de alga en la bola de arroz dando como final un: Sasuke onigiri.

Hinata rio divertidamente al ver la cara seria de Sasuke en una bolita de arroz, se puso a pensar que podría decir Sasuke cuando lo viese, rio de nuevo. Al final le dio unos últimos toques con pequeñas ralladuras de zanahorias para un sonrojo y cambio los ojos de algas por pequeños pimientos rojos… pues a veces parecían que los ojos de Sasuke se tornaban rojos… debía ser genético, después de todo ella tenia ojos de color perla y hasta el momento nadie más los poseía, si es que este estaba fuera de la familia.

Terminado estos y algunos mesclados con Furikake, se dirigió hacia el almuerzo… ya tenia el arroz y los vegetales cortados en forma de estrellas, reviso la carne y prefirió freírla a pesar que no era mucho su gusto pero si el de Sasuke, así que quería dar una buena impresión… entonces la carne seria frita.

Empezó a colocar el arroz en una de las cajas que tenia y se aseguro de acomodarlo apropiadamente y con la cantidad indicada, puso los vegetales de tal forma que parecía un mini bosque con estrellas, agrego la carne que había sido enrollada en lechuga para darle más facilidad a la hora de coger, se aseguro también de poner pequeños enrollados de huevo que tenían pequeñas partes de jamón y al final, las infaltables salchichas-pulpos con salsa.

Ya tenía todo, los aperitivos que constaban de sándwiches, onigiri y té de manzanilla, y los obentos junto con té verde.

-termine…- miro el reloj de la cocina -8:20 am. ¡bien! Termine con algo de tiempo- se quito el delantal, tomo su cabello y lo olio –mmm… tal vez debería tomar de nuevo un baño… solo para estar segura- después de decirlo salió dejando 1 paquete envuelto en un pañuelo azul y dos cajas de obento.

Termino de bañarse lo antes posible para luego dirigirse a su armario y buscar ropa… ahora el dilema.

-¿Qué me pongo?- dijo la muchachita mientras veía sus ropas colgadas, si bien no había muchas, eran varias así que no sabia como combinarlas… al final opto por un polo de mangas largas de color lila con cuello en v con un pequeño chaleco color rojo y una falda de color marrón, junto con esto una pantis y una botas con tacón que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Al principio no le convencía mucho su look, sobre todo la falda pero esta le llegaba ligeramente más arriba de las rodillas… la falda de la escuela era más larga pero solo le cubría las rodillas así que no había mucha diferencia. Se puso un poco de perfume (como siempre lo hacia) y se puso unos broches de color negro en su cabello, uno en cada lado.

Una vez terminada reviso por última vez el reloj…

-8:45 am…. En 10 minutos estoy haya- dijo alegremente para después salir de su cuarto con una maleta mediana, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo los obentos y el aperitivo. Se disponía a irse cuando para por la sala donde daba a las grandes escaleras que iban hacia el segundo piso hasta la habitación de su padre.

Hinata dudo un poco pero decidió ir a despedirse antes de irse… subió con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde la toco.

Toc Toc

-¿Quién es?- respondió su padre, ya se había despertado.

-Hinata, padre-

-pasa-

Hinata abrió la puerta, dejando atrás la maleta para que no preguntara por ella.

-¿vas a alguna parte?- pregunto el señor de la casa cuando la vio vestida.

-sí… saldré hasta la tarde, pensé que seria bueno tener un poco de interacción externa para varias- respondió Hinata, pues en algo había verdad… la mayor parte de los fines de semana se la pasaba en su habitación.

-¿a que parte exactamente?-

-la zona comercial padre- respondió sin vacilar.

Su padre se quedo callado haciendo que Hinata pensara que le iba a negar la salida… suspiro para luego responder…

-no pierdas tu tiempo sino hay nada que hacer allá, una vez terminado tu paseo vuelves inmediatamente- respondió de manera pesada.

-si padre- dijo algo contenta al recibir la aprobación, le dio una pequeña reverencia y luego se retiro –hasta la tarde padre- cerro la puerta dejando aun Hiashi pensando que tal vez se estaba haciendo muy viejo.

Hinata se dirigió hacia la cafetería esperando en el mismo lugar donde se habían sentado antes… pero había algo extraño… Sasuke no estaba.

-que raro…- miro el reloj y este daba las 8:58 am. -Sasuke-kun ya debería estar aquí… ¿habrá pasado algo?- se preocupo la muchacha, pues era más que extraño que el joven moreno no se encontrase ya… el siempre estaba, por lo menos, 20 minutos antes… ¿Dónde estaba?...

Hinata miraba el reloj cada 3 a 5 minutos… era raro… ya eran las 9:20 am. Y el no aparecía… ¿y si lo llamaba?... Hinata reviso sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que no estaba su celular, al parecer lo dejo en la mesita de noche.

"_que torpe_"

Se quejo la joven al notar la falta… ¿ahora que debía hacer?... lo único que se le ocurrió fue esperar… en medio de su espera pasaron 30 minutos cuando apareció el muchacho, jadeando, sudado y algo pálido…

-Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun?- se exalto la muchacha al ver el estado del joven -¿Qué le paso?- pregunto mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarle el sudor…

-larga… historia…- dijo mientras tomaba asiento y cogía el vaso con agua que había pedido Hinata hace unos minutos antes.

**Black Flash**

Sasuke despertó perezosamente, con la boca seca y un dolor de cabeza odioso… sus ojos estaban rojos y su cabello un desastre. Vio el reloj por unos segundos…

"_8:45 am…_"

Pensó antes sumergir su cabeza entre las almohadas, decidió tan solo volver a dormir y no despertar hasta la tarde… eso quería hasta que noto su celular y vio su bandeja de mensajes enviados… por alguna razón su celular se había mantenido en esa ventana desde la noche anterior, miro el ultimo mensaje dirigido a Hinata.

**Mañana es fin de semana y no tengo nada que hacer, te veo a las 9 a.m. en el café Girasol Latte… si te retrasas te añadiré el doble en tu castigo.**

"… … …"

…**te veo a las 9 a.m. en el café Girasol Latte…**

Sasuke vio el reloj de nuevo… 8:50 am…. Sumergió su cabeza en las almohadas para después abrir sus ojos de golpe…

-¡#€%&#$!-

Itachi quien dormía a dos cuartos de Sasuke escucho un grito con palabras inentendibles, pensó en ir a ver que pasaba pero después de meditar un poco tan solo se acurruco más en su cama… sea lo que fuese, seria un completo dolor en el trasero lidiar con el a estas horas y más en fin de semana…

Sasuke no pudo tomar un baño así que tan solo se arreglo lo más rápido posible, se vistió con polo delgado y encima una polera de color de color azul oscuro y una sudadera negra con ligeras llamas azules en las mangas, en el borde inferior y la punta de la capucha junto con unos pantalones azules oscuros y unas deportivas algo desgastadas.

Una ves "listo" salió hacia la cocina donde decidió ingerir lo primero que encontraría… liquido si era posible… vio entonces a las criadas limpiando y noto en la mesa un cartón de leche, sin perder el tiempo lo tomo, abrió y bebió… llamando la atención de una de las criadas.

-¡Sasuke-sama! No lo beba, eso esta fermentado- Sasuke paro al instante.

Y era cierto, noto la acidez del lácteo en sus papilas gustativas… escupiéndolo en el cartón.

-¿Por qué diantres estaba aquí si esta expirado?- se quejo mientras volvía a poner el cartón de leche en la mesa con furia.

-lo lamento mucho, Sasuke-sama pero estábamos haciendo la limpieza y se debe tener cuidado cuando se bota este tipo de liquido.- contesto algo temerosa la criada pues sabia que no se le debía molestar a Sasuke a tempranas horas del día… era un despido seguro.

-¡que incompetente e…!- Sasuke no pudo terminar pues empezó a sentir nauseas y un dolor en el vientre, y sin más palabras salió corriendo hacia el baño donde no supo que hacer primero: vomitar o vaciar sus intestinos…

Al final, saliendo del baño miro el reloj del pasillo… 9:25 am.

"_ya es tarde… y no estoy en condiciones para salir_"

Sasuke suspiro, camino hacia su cuarto y tomo el picaporte con el plan de recostarse en la cama y no despertar hasta la noche… medio su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y sintió un bulto en este, lo saco y vio que era su celular…

**Mañana es fin de semana y no tengo nada que hacer, te veo a las 9 a.m. en el café Girasol Latte… si te retrasas te añadiré el doble en tu castigo.**

Volvió a leer el mensaje que le envió…

"_lo más seguro es que este en la cafetería esperando…_"

Sasuke se quedo mirando el celular y por un rato más…

-no importa… me disculpare con ella el lunes, después de todo terminara por perdonarme- dijo para después tomar con más fuerza el picaporte… -me perdonara…-

Sasuke empezó a imaginar… a una Hinata sentada en una de las mesas del Caffe, esperando por el, sin moverse por ordenes suyas… completamente sola… miro la hora… 9:30 am. Ella debía seguir ahí…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, soltando la manija salió corriendo de la mansión hasta llegar a la cafetería donde, en efecto, ella estaba sentada esperándolo.

**Fin del Back Flash **

-¿Sasuke-kun?- menciono la muchacha al ver algo ido al joven…

Sasuke dio un suspiro antes de contestar –no es nada Hinata, solo estoy algo cansado… pidamos algo- dijo algo hastiado, cosa que detecto la morena.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal… desanimada ¿podría ser?... no sabia pero su buen humor se había ido… miro como el joven llamo a la camarera para pedir un café y ella pidió un jugo de naranja.

Pasaron 4 minutos en los cuales no hablaron… era silencio pero no era el mismo silencio que solían tener, una confortante y tranquilo… esta vez era un silencio tenso y pesado. Una vez con el pedido empezaron a tomar… la morena miro de reojo al muchacho…

"_me pregunto ¿si fue buena idea preparar comida?... parece como si esto fuese lo único para lo que me llamo… ¿habré asumido mal?_"

Hinata se sintió deprimida… pensó que sus esfuerzos por preparar una buena comida para el joven habían sido en vano… de seguro terminando esto le diría que fuese a su casa… ¿Qué haría con toda esa comida? No la podía tirar… pero tampoco tenia valor para decirle que se llevase la comida que preparo… lo más seguro era que ella terminaría por comerlo todo y con ello un gran dolor de estomago.

Hinata bajo su jugo cuando vio de reojo de nuevo a Sasuke, vio que este se sentía incomodo al beber el café… ¿no que el gustaba de este?... el muchacho dio un suspiro más fuerte dando culpa a la morenita… pero de pronto un olor… un extraño y desagradable olor se apodero de la nariz de la jovencita…

Hinata no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la nariz, acto que detecto Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de forma neutra.

-esto… no… ¿no olio eso?- pregunto algo nerviosa la joven.

-¿oler que?- pregunto levantando la ceja, al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-pues… parece como un olor agrio…- respondió la joven mientras oprimía un poco más su nariz para evitar que el olor entrara en sus fosas nasales.

-¿olor agrio? ¿de que estas ha…?- Sasuke no termino pues sintió ese olor, se quedo quieto para poder verificar de donde venia y se escandalizo al notar de donde provenía…

Su boca…

Sasuke inconscientemente se tapo esta, al parecer se había olvidado lavarse después de vomitar… y ahora Hinata había detectado el olor y peor aun… se había declarado culpable de la peste inconscientemente.

Hinata se le quedo mirando por un rato… no entendió bien al parecer era Sasuke quien despedía ese olor… Hinata se sonrojo un poco al descubrirlo y solo atino a bajar la cabeza…

"_ahora se molestara conmigo_"

Se sentía horrible cuando de nuevo volvió a oler esa peste y esta vez no se tapo la nariz sino que la analizo… no era un olor que se tiene al no lavarse los dientes, este olía acido… ella recuerda ese aroma… de repente una pequeña escena de su vida apareció en su memoria…

Cuando pequeña ella solía ponerse muy nerviosa, más aun en las reuniones de familia. Todos esos ojos perlados mirándola, asechándola, juzgándola… la hacían sentir descubierta, intimidada, diminuta y débil… en esas ocasiones ella debía permanecer fuerte y digna pues ella sabia que era una prueba… Al final cuando todos ya se habían ido, ella corría hasta el baño, seguido por su primo Neji… donde una vez ahí vomitaba… su estomago todo revuelto le gritaba que no podía soportarlo más y que debía liberarse… dejándola a ella frente al escusado, arrodillada, con las manos en cada extremo y su primo dándole palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla…

Ese mismo aroma era idéntico al que Sasuke emitida ahora… Hinata levanto la mirada hacia el joven quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los pómulos rojos y su mano derecha tapando su boca.

-Sasuke-kun- Hinata decidió romper el hielo –podría ser que usted… ¿haya vomitado?- pregunto inocentemente dejando a Sasuke algo nervioso…

Realmente era humillante, se arrepentía de haber ido… preferiría haber esperado hasta el lunes para disculparse… se sentía como un estúpido… inclusive peor que Naruto… ¡una humillación total!

Sasuke solo volteo la cabeza hacia un costado haciendo que Hinata viera eso como una afirmativa.

Hinata se levanto de la mesa de repente, dejando a Sasuke pasmado. Se dirigió hacia la caja y pago por el jugo y el café, una vez terminada su transacción se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo la mano de Sasuke, jalándolo y sacándolo del Caffe.

Sasuke no tenia ni la más remota idea que pasaba, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata de esa forma…tan autoritaria… de pronto vio que lo llevo al parque más cercano, este tenia bancas con mesas… lo llevo hasta una de esas mesas y lo sentó haciendo que Sasuke entrara en razón.

-que… ¿pero que demonios haces Hi…- Sasuke no pudo terminar, pues Hinata lo había interrumpido con un golpe en la mesa.

-¿Cómo puede tomar café cuando ha vomitado? ¿no sabe que le puede hacer mal? ¿Por qué no me dijo que se encontraba enfermo?- Hinata se había escandalizado y lleno a Sasuke con preguntas… llenas de preocupación… -si se sentía enfermo, no debió haber venido- esto ultimo enfado a Sasuke, el había ido tan solo para no dejarla plantada.

-¿Cómo dices? Para colmo que me tomo las molestias en venir y tu…- Hinata volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¡me importa más su salud que una salida!- tanto como Hinata como Sasuke… ambos se sorprendieron por el comentario… pronto Hinata empezó a lloriquear… no sabia si era por la preocupación o por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de decir… -si… si usted… no se sentía bien… entonces… entonces tan solo me lo tenia que decir… no me iba molestar… ¿Cómo podría…? …se supone que… yo debo seguirle… sin cuestionar… y si… usted no… aparece… entonces lo… lo tomare como… si algo más importante surgió… así… no vuelva a hacer… esto por favor…- dijo mientras dejaba que las demás lágrimas salieran sin retención.

Por parte de Sasuke… solo cayo, era la primera vez que la veía llorar por el… se sintió ridículo y tonto… pero a la vez sintió un extraño calor en el pecho… como si el dolor de cabeza y la acidez en su estomago desaparecieran… Sasuke tomo el rostro de la joven y limpio las lágrimas del ojo izquierdo para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-¿eres tonta?... ¿Qué haces llorando por ridiculeces como esta?...- miro como Hinata lo seguía viendo con ojos de preocupación –de acuerdo… si vuelve a pasar te lo informare- terminando Hinata sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara… también notando que estaba cerca del rostro de la jovencita y a pesar de ya haber estado a esta distancia anteriores veces o inclusive más cerca… se sintió nervioso, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando noto a la morenita empalidecer ligeramente, rápidamente cerro la boca y desvió la cabeza. –Lo siento- soltándola.

Hinata noto lo abochornado que estaba y recordó algo, se saco la mochila del hombro y empezó a buscarlo, Sasuke miro algo curioso al notarla buscando… en primera ¿Por qué había traído una mochila?, después de un rato noto que saco un termo de tamaña medio, lo abrió y sirvió en un vaso el té de manzanilla.

-beba por favor- dijo mientras le extendía el vaso.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que tenía preparado una infusión, lo tomo y bebió… estaba cálido, aromatizado sutilmente con esencia de manzana y no esta muy dulce… tenia el punto exacto de dulzor… Sasuke no pudo evitar tomárselo todo de tiro.

-más- dijo mientras con el brazo extendido, desviaba su cabeza para un lado para que Hinata no le viera la cara sonrojada.

Hinata sonrió y le lleno el vaso de nuevo para que Sasuke volviese a tomar… paso 10 minuto, en los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio… Sasuke solo le dedicaba las extendidas de brazo para que se lo llenara peor esta vez lo bebía más lentamente y Hinata le servía felizmente.

El silencio era el mismo que solían tener, muy diferente al silencio que se mantuvo en el Caffe… Hinata estaba más tranquila y contenta… se sentía mejor al volver a la atmosfera de siempre, sin querer recordó como había sido hace un rato y su comportamiento… se sonrojo, realmente no sabía de donde había salido semejante valor para hacer eso pero se alegro de haberlo hecho… en si… de seguro que la otra Hinata no habría podido hacerlo… la Hinata que no era la "enamorada" de Sasuke.

-deberíamos irnos ya- dijo suavemente.

-¿ir a donde?- pregunto dando un sorbo al té.

-a su casa, debe reposar- respondió tranquilamente… para ser honesta, Hinata no quería pero si estaba enfermo… no debía ser egoísta… además si ella no decía, le ahorraba problemas al moreno, el cual la miraba extraño.

-¿reposar? Pero si no estoy enfermo- lo último le dejo en duda a la muchachita, Sasuke dio un suspiro para luego sonrojarse levemente –en realidad… para serte honesto- se paso la mano por el cabello, realmente era duro para el decir algo como eso… era muy penoso –me levante tarde y en medio de mi desesperación bebí leche fermentada… es por ello que vomite, no es que este enfermo ni nada- miro de reojo a la morena, quien se sorprendió ante la revelación de su compañero.

Hinata puso sus dedos en sus labios… sin saber si sentir pena o reírse de el… al final no pudo optar por ninguno y solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, molestando a Sasuke.

-¿A que viene eso?- dijo con una ceja levantada y sonriendo fastidiosamente.

Hinata no pudo mirarlo pues no sabia como, ¿bebió leche fermentada y fue por eso que llego tarde?... entonces… entonces… Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke…

-entonces ¿no ha desayunado?- pregunto recibiendo una mirada atontada por parte de Sasuke.

-la leche fermentada, por supuesto… después de eso nada más- respondió algo sarcástico.

-entonces…- Hinata le mostro un bolso de tela decorada con síntesis de fauna, color celeste -¿le gustaría comer algo?-

-¿Qué es…- no termino la pregunta pues noto como Hinata sacaba de ese bolso dos taper's, el primero contenía pequeños sándwiches con rellenos variados y el otro contenía onigiris de diferentes colores… Sasuke le miro asombrado, levanto la mirada hacia Hinata esperando que le respondiese el porque de eso.

-emm… pensé que seria bueno que comiese algo casero… como me dijo antes que le era molesto pedir que le preparasen la comida allá en su casa… además así no tenemos que gastar en comprar comida- dijo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Sasuke la miro por un rato más para luego mirar los aperitivos, saco uno de los onigiris y su mirada cambio a una incrédula… ¿era su rostro en una bola de arroz?... miro a Hinata quien se sonrojo a más no poder y bajo la mirada… volvió a mirar la bola de arroz y noto algo duro en la parte de atrás, de dio la vuelta y noto un tomatito cherry incrustado en esta… se sorprendió ante ese detalle, miro los demás onigiris y noto que casi todos lo tenían, volvió a mirar a Hinata quien lo miraba de reojo…

-sabes…- atrayendo la atención de Hinata –no es la primera vez que me dan onigiris con mi cara pero… si es la primera vez que se puede decir que soy yo- Hinata lo miro dudosa –los demás onigiris fueron intentos fallidos- dijo mientras veía el onigiri de Hinata –es decir ¿tengo tres ojos? o ¿cuatro cejas? o peor aun ¿estoy lleno de bocas?- las preguntas sorprendieron a Hinata –no solo se veían horribles, sino que también sabían pésimo… ¿Quién pone un sardinas enteras en el onigiri?... no me sale la cabeza de un pez en la mía ¿no?- pregunto mientras se señalaba su cabeza.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír, no era por burla sino gracia… era algo divertido la forma en como se expresaba acerca de sus encuentros con los otros "Sasuke Onigiri"… se calmo y vio como Sasuke sonreía al verla reír… se ruborizo ligeramente para luego bajar la cabeza…

Sasuke le quedo mirando por un rato… le pareció cómico sus expresiones… desvió su mirada hacia el onigiri y lo acerco a su boca para darle un mordisco… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… Hinata se asusto un poco…

-ehh… sa… ¿sabe… mal?- pregunto nerviosa.

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo trago…

Quedaron en silencio hasta que Sasuke volvió a darle otro mordisco, esta vez más grande… Hinata vio como Sasuke comía con gusto su onigiri…

-esto… ¿no le desagrada el sabor?- pregunto viendo como Sasuke cogía otro y le daba un mordisco.

-¿Crees que si no me gustaran, lo seguiría comiendo?- respondió dándole un ligero rubor a los pómulos de Hinata.

Hinata noto como de uno a uno los onigiris desaparecían, para después empezar a ser lo mismo con los sándwiches… Hinata le sirvió un poco de manzanilla al notar que Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo al comer, por si se atoraba… Hinata con las justas comía pues al verlo sentía que se llenaba…

Sasuke le dio un largo trago a la infusión antes de poner el vaso en la mesa…

Sasuke disimulo un eructo…

-estuvo muy bueno Hinata- dijo mientras pasaba su muñeca por la boca para limpiarse…

-¡ah! Espere- dijo para luego sacar el pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiarlo –ya esta- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el acto sin pena de Hinata…

"_realmente se ha soltado bastante_"

Pensó el joven mientras notaba como la jovencita guardaba su pañuelo en su bolsillo, lo siguiente fue recoger los taper's y el termo en el bolso y guardarlos en la mochila. Hinata estaba a punto de ponérselo en el hombro cuando sintió que se lo quitaban…

-¿Sasuke-kun?- cuestiono la jovencita al ver como la mochila terminaba en el hombro de Sasuke.

-lo llevare yo, cuéntalo como una paga por el cuidado y el desayuno- dijo mientras caminaba.

Hinata por su parte se sintió contenta al recibir una atención agradable por parte de Sasuke… en si no parecía como si estuviese ahí por obligación… más parecía como si fuese una cita…

"_una… una… una ci… ¿UNA CITA?_"

Hinata se alarmo al terminar en esa deducción, terrible color rojo se apodero de sus pómulos y orejas… no era una cita pero parecía una cita… ella había ido por obligación pero no lo sentía obligado… ¿entonces?

Hinata busco tranquilizarse pues sintió que pensar que era esa salida iba a ser un desperdicio de tiempo… mejor no pensar que era y solo disfrutarlo, después de todo no quería arruinar el ambiente.

Pronto se dio cuenta que se dirigían hacia un pequeño parque de atracciones, cosa que la hizo extrañar… ¿Qué hacían ahí?... ¿no irían a sus casas?... ¿Sasuke tenia algún compromiso en ese lugar?... Hinata no sabía como preguntar…

-disculpe Sasuke-kun- parándolo -¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿sabes que día es hoy?- Hinata se quedo pensando…

-¿sábado?- respondió ingenuamente…

Sasuke levanto la ceja mientras la miraba… después de ver que ella no sabia dio un suspiro algo pesado y respondió…

-hoy cumplimos 1 mes- respondió Sasuke.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la respuesta… ¿Cumplían 1 mes? Más aun… ¿Sasuke llevaba la cuenta?... Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante ello…

-bueno… en realidad fue ayer pero no se pudo hacer nada…- Hinata lo seguía mirando sorprendida –pensé que seria bueno salir… después de todo has sido una buena esclava- dando una excusa algo lamentable…

Hinata se ruborizo a más no poder y tan solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente pero feliz, por alguna razón se sintió más que contenta al escuchar esas palabras… y tan solo bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, algo que no hacia desde que estaba en presencia de Naruto…

-¿a que te quieres subir primero? Va por mi cuenta-

Hinata se ilusiono y accedió al parque mientras corría y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió ante esa actitud infantil y la siguió.

Pasaron al carrusel donde solamente Hinata jugo (por obvias razones), luego las tazas giratorias donde también Hinata entro, ella sintió que se divertía sola así que le pidió que entrara a otro juego con ella y decidieron los carritos chocones, donde al parecer Sasuke chocaba a todos y no era chocado… Hinata del susto decidió estar lejos y solo mantenerse sentada en al carro… luego pasaron a la montaña rusa donde al parecer Sasuke perdió el conocimiento mientras Hinata gritaba y lloraba de la emoción, lo mismo paso con los asientos giratorios (donde te sientas en sillas y giran a una altura superior a 5 metros), pasaron horas y se acercaron a una casa del terror…

-pasemos esa- sugirió Sasuke quien se veía algo pálido después de los juegos pasados.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono inocentemente

-las… las casas del terror son para verano y estamos entrar al invierno… así que no va, pasemos- tartamudeo al principio pero finalizo con su acostumbrado tono autoritario.

Hinata lo miro por un rato para luego meditar por lo dicho y concluyo…

-será… ¿Qué usted le tiene miedo a este juego?- pregunto tranquilamente causando una molestia por parte del moreno

-¡¿Cómo? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Yo…- Hinata dio un enorme suspiro de alivio causando duda al joven.

-pensé que era la única- dijo con su mano en el pecho –la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado este juego y pensé que usted gustaría de entrar así…- dijo abochornada… no era nada agradable… después de todo, teniendo 15 años y aun teniendo miedo a esa clase de juegos era algo vergonzoso.

-en si, no veo cual es el propósito de ese jugo- dijo atrayendo la atención de Hinata –si uno quiere asustarse solo tiene que ver a esa cosa y ya esta- dijo señalando un enorme disfraz de pollo color rosa con ojos saltones y pestañas grandes… era escalofriante.

Hinata lo miro y se rio, contagiándole la risa también a Sasuke… caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la noria donde esperaron hasta entrar en una de las cabinas y sentarse en los asientos opuesto.

-¡wuah~! Hace mucho tiempo que no subo a una rueda de la fortuna… no recordaba esta vista… ¡es preciosa!- dijo mirando por la ventana.

-yo tampoco… creo que la ultima vez fue… … …- Sasuke cayo y miro para otro lado, Hinata lo noto y vio que la mirada de Sasuke se volvió seria y fría… al parecer era algo que no quería recordar.

Hinata no sabia que decir… pensó que tal vez había dicho algo malo… no sabia que hacer… ¿debía disculparse…? O tal vez ¿solo callar?... no quería arruinarlo más pero algo extraño… como si algo nuevo dentro de ella le empujara a hablar…

-lo lamento Sasuke-kun- volteo a verla –no se que dije que lo enfado pero realmente ¡lo lamento!- dijo mientras baja la cabeza por pena.

-¿de que te disculpas? Tu no hiciste nada- Hinata levanto lentamente su cabeza –solo que este juego me trae malos recuerdos…- volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué malos recuerdos?- Hinata pregunto sin pensar causando que Sasuke volteara a verla, Hinata se sintió apenada –¡lo… lo siento mucho!-

-vaya que curiosa…- Sasuke dio un suspiro pesado… -crees… crees que si te digo ¿solo escucharías?... no espero que digas lo que piensas, solo escucharme- Hinata lo miro por un par de segundos cuando asintió….

-yo… también me enamore…- esto hizo que le sorprendiera, nunca había pensado que Sasuke había querido antes… no entendía porque pero sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho… decidió ignorarlo –al igual que tu, pensé que debía dar lo mejor de mi para esa persona... quien creí que era diferente, distinta a todas las demás que me correteaban… me sentí afortunado al tenerla conmigo- narro apoyando sus antebrazos en sus piernas mirando al frente pero al mismo tiempo mirando a la nada –me creí el cuento de querer incondicionalmente, tanto que solo cerré los ojos y solo la escuchaba a ella hasta que…- Sasuke cayo por unos segundo para luego continuar –solo fue curiosidad, quería conocer más de ella y su familia… deseaba ser aceptado de una vez para sentirme más unido a ella pero en si agradezco esa condenada curiosidad… pues por esta me di cuenta que todo era mentira… solo fue una pantalla para su verdadero objetivo… el apellido Uchiha- dijo de forma directa y seca –yo solo era el acceso más directo que tenia para llegar a este, si me tenia a mi, tenia a la empresa… mi apariencia, mi apellido, mi puesto en la familia, el dinero, mi poder sobre ciertas cosas… todo ello… es todo lo que buscan los demás de mi… no me ven a mi sino a lo que traigo… fama, dinero, poder, puestos importantes, privilegios… todo ello… es repulsivo… … …- Sasuke plasmo un silencio pesado…

Hinata le vio y lo entendió… también lo entendía… ella no era vista como solo una niña, sino como la deshonrosa heredera de una de las empresas más influenciables de todo el mundo… era pesado… estresante… duro… y muy solitario… lo entendía…

Hinata extendió su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que este levantase la cabeza y la mirara…

Hinata se sonrojo…

-emm… cuando… cuando me sentía triste o decepcionada… Neji-niisan solía acariciarme la cabeza para hacerme sentir mejor… puede que no sea suficiente pero… le… le quiero dar las gracias…- Sasuke lo miro incrédulo ¿gracias de que? –hoy… usted hizo mucho por mi… vino a pesar de sentirse mal, disfruto de la comida que prepare, me llevo al parque de atracciones y subió a los juegos conmigo… y ahora… me ha abierto su corazón a pesar que tan solo estoy para des aburrirlo… me dio la confianza para escucharlo, por todo ello... le doy las gracias- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Sasuke…

Sasuke se sorprendió ante ello y sonrió de forma burlona haciendo que Hinata diera un salto, siguiente paso fue coger la muñeca de Hinata…

-sabes Hinata…- se ruborizo la morenita – si dices algo como ello en esta clase de situaciones, la persona podría tomar ventaja de ti- terminando esto jalo a Hinata haciendo que esta termine sentada sobre las piernas del joven… ruborizándose aun más.

-Sasuke-kun… no… no debería hacer esto…- dijo muy nerviosa y apenada

-pero tu lo dijiste… estas conmigo para des aburrirme…- Hinata lo miro sonrojada –pero debo corregir ello pues no solo estas para eso, sino también para entretenerme… después de todo eres MI esclava- dijo mientras bajaba en cuello de su polo y rosar sus labios en la piel blanca de Hinata.

Hinata, por su parte, sintió un escalofrío al sentir los labios y la respiración en su cuello… sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas, así que sus orejas también se tiñeron… pudo sentir como Sasuke seguía rosando sus labios por todo el lado derecho de su cuello, para luego pasar al frente y subir hasta su mentón donde sintió una ligera lamida en la punta.

-ahh…- gimió ligeramente Hinata al sentir como se volvía a dirigir al lado derecho de su cuello y subir hasta su oreja.

Sasuke sonrió satisfactoriamente… sentía como su ego se inflaba…seguía con su misión de recorrer todo el cuello de la blanquecina muchacha, mientras tenia su brazo derecho en su cadera y el izquierdo a ligeros centímetros de sus pechos… para sorpresa del joven, la muchacha lo abrazo del cuello por vergüenza haciendo que este sonriera más complacido ante su logro.

Sasuke empezó a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Hinata mientras traviesamente con su mano izquierda buscaba la entrada al interior del polo de la morena, quien al parecer de la vergüenza no noto ese acto hasta que sintió la mano del joven dentro de esta… tocando su piel sin obstáculo alguno…

Hinata se sobresalto…

-¡mnn… aahh…!- gimió inconscientemente.

Sasuke oyó ese gemido directamente en su oído causando un respingón en su cuerpo… esto era peligroso… sentía que necesitaba hacerlo todo…

-Hinata…- le susurro al oído para que ella, sin saber el porque giro su rostro hacia el de Sasuke quien la miraba de forma diferente… casi… casi… ¿casi deseándola?...

Sasuke saco su mano del polo y lo puso en la cabeza de Hinata como deteniéndola de cualquier movimiento posible que no sea el que ya estaba… se acerco y la acerco… ambos instintivamente empezaron a cerrar los ojos… cerca… muy cerca…

Continuara…

* * *

Furikake: Es un condimento a base de algas, pescados, huevos o vegetales secos y deshidratados, en finas y pequeñas hebras.


	7. Primera cita 2º parte

Hola... U_U

En primera me quiero disculpar de nuevo por la tardanza (pero la universidad esta consumiendo mi vida XoX)...

bueno al grano... en el paso del tiempo que no he estado publicando me han salido ideas... algunas muy dramaticas... otras tristes y muchas morbosas (disculpen) asi que desde ahora...

1º la historia sera de rango M (diculpen a todos aquellos que lo leian pensando que no habria nada de morbo... es que probablemente halla lemon... asi que, bueno más que todo es opcional... todavia no sabria decirles...

2º no habra continuacion pues las ideas aparecen de la nada y terminan cambiandome las primeras ideas.

3º estoy en otros fincs asi que tal vez me tarde de nuevo... pero tratare de ponerlo lo más pronto posible.

bueno eso seria todo... muchas gracias por su paciencia y ¡disfruten del nuevo capitulo!

* * *

Sasuke jugaba traviesamente con la oreja de Hinata mientras ella daba pequeños suspiros cerca del cuello de Sasuke, haciendo que este sintiese ese tibio aire proveniente de la boca de la muchacha… tomo con un poco más de firmeza las caderas de Hinata, y bajo su mano izquierda teniendo como propósito adentrarse adentro de sus ropas y tocarla a puro placer… tanta fue su atención en la joven morena que yacía en sus piernas que se olvido que estaban todavía en la noria…

Sasuke soplo suavemente en el oído de la nena haciendo que esta temblara, casi poniéndole la piel de gallina… el muchacho logro encontrar la entrada de la prenda para dar inicio a la piel, sin más espera adentro su mano y con las yemas de los dedos acaricio en círculos su cintura mientras daba una ligera lamida en la mejilla de la presa que ya hacia en sus brazos…

Su mano izquierda subió, desvergonzadamente hacia unos escasos centímetros de sus pechos… sus dedos se aventuraron a entran adentro del sujetador de la joven mujer, quien no pudo evitar gemir al sentir presión en una de sus zonas más sensibles…

-¡mnn… aahh~…!- libero directamente en el oído del joven mientras apegaba inconscientemente su cuerpo contra su atacante… dejando sentir al muchacho la suavidad de sus pecho con más detalle.

Sasuke sintió todo con más precisión, a pesar de estar vestido, sintió el cuerpo de la joven con tanta exactitud que casi podría desnudarla sin la necesidad de hacerlo… su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar… y eso no era lo que se supone que debía pasar, solo estaba jugando… no debía ir enserio… pero… su cuerpo empezaba a pedir por ella, a desearla, a probarla… sentirla completamente suya…

"_¡maldición…! Esto no es bueno…_- pensó el joven mientras sentía a la muchacha jadear con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro… un dulce aroma invadió la nariz del Uchiha haciéndolo perder poco a poco la escaza cordura que trataba de contener –_pero ya no puedo parar… esta empezando a doler…_"

Sasuke tomo con más fuerza las caderas de la joven, elevándola un poco para que esta no notara aquello que empezaba a despertar y al mismo tiempo maldiciendo de nuevo por la elección de la joven en vestir minifalda ese día. Al elevarla hizo que sus rostros estuviesen muy cerca, dando a Sasuke una vista mucho muy detallada del rostro de la heredera Hyuga… sus ojos entreabiertos, húmedos… parecían piletas de agua perla… las cejas que eran finas pero espesas dándole más resalto a sus ojos, sus pómulos sonrojados a más no poder y sus labios… estos estaban más rosados que de costumbre… el labio inferior parecía más rojo que el superior, al parecer Hinata se lo había estado mordiendo para evitar el escape de algunos gemidos… Sasuke se concentro en ellos por un rato, se veían desgraciadamente tentadores… rojos, jugosos, carnosos y encantadores… sentía claramente el aliento de la joven surcar su rostro pausadamente…

-Hinata…- susurro inconscientemente el joven en el oído de la muchacha causando en esta una reacción instintiva en ella, haciéndola mirarlo… ambos se empezaban a sentir excites, Hinata empezaba a sentir algo caliente en su parte intima… tembló ante ello provocando que el muchacho la pegase aun más a el… ella pudo sentir el cuerpo del joven tan cercano que si no fuese porque ella estaba ocupando todos sus sentidos en el rostro y manos del Uchiha, podría decir que sentía algo picarla por la pierna desde hace un rato… Al poco tiempo de decir el nombre de la joven sobre sus piernas, saco sus dedos del sujetador y después su mano… aun la sentía caliente… subió cuidadosamente hasta la cabeza de la joven donde entrelazo sus dedos entre sus cabellos azulados, sujetándola para que ella no pudiese desviar su rostro hacia otro lado que no sea verlo…

Sin pensar más, dejándose llevar por el momento Sasuke empezó a acercarse mientras aproximaba el rostro de Hinata hacia el… ella no opuso resistencia y delicadamente poso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del joven mientras cerraba sus ojos… ella, al igual que el muchacho, no razonaba en esos momentos… y también olvido que aun seguía en la noria… su educación con respecto a ser recatada y reservada parecían no encontrarse en su memoria… el aroma del joven más las feromonas que invadían la cabina eran demasiado fuertes como para que la muchacha pudiera ignorarlo… después de todo era la primera vez que sentía algo como ello…

Ambos a pocos centímetros de distancia con los labios entreabiertos y ojos entrecerrados… Hinata con sus dos manos sobre los hombros del joven y Sasuke con su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Hinata y la mano derecha en las caderas de ella, casi tocando sus glúteos… muy cerca… podían sentir sus alientos intercambiarse directamente… ya podían rosar sus labios… ya estaban a punto…

-¡BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!- dijo una voz algo aguda…

Sasuke y Hinata reaccionaron y vieron al mismo joven que les abrió la cabina antes y ahora les abría de nuevo para avisarles que ya había terminado su paseo… ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse a más no poder… Hinata salto de las piernas de Sasuke y salió cubriéndose la cara mientras Sasuke tomaba la maleta y la sacaba de forma estratégica, de esa forma no verían el pequeño bulto que se empezaba a formar entre sus piernas, antes de salir miro al muchacho de forma amenazadora y este tan solo sonrió y comento…

-no se preocupe… lo que pase aquí, se queda aquí… además no ha sido mucho- Sasuke levanto una ceja –he visto poses más comprometedoras y con menos ropa- dijo mientras levantaba las cejas de forma insinuante provocando un golpe en su estomago de parte del Uchiha…

Una vez alejados de los juegos, ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevía a hablar… cada uno miraba a direcciones opuestas, pensando en lo que había ocurrido…

"_solo estaba jugando… así que ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?... esperaba que ella empujara o lloriqueara… ¡no que gimiera y jadeara!..._- miro de reojo a Hinata para luego volver a desviar la mirada –_no digo que me haya desagradado pero soy hombre… es natural que pasen estas cosas… sino mal recuerdo mi hermano me hablo de esto… excitación involuntaria… ¡demonios! Me olvide de ello… bueno supongo que no debo preocuparme tanto, después de todo Hinata no se negó… y más aun es MI esclava así que tengo derecho a hacerlo… … ¿verdad?_" pensó el muchacho mientras miraba para el lado izquierdo…

"… … … … … … … _sa… Sasuke-kun y yo… ¿estábamos…?..._- miro de reojo a Sasuke para luego volver a desviarla –_nosotros… el y yo… … apunto de… be… be… ¿besarnos?... ¿deberíamos?... es decir… después de todo soy su enamorada… pero… es solo una fachada para ocultar que soy su esclava… ¿entonces…? El dijo que no seria "esa" clase… ¡ya no se!_" pensó la muchacha mientras miraba para el lado derecho…

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta que notaron que había un baño en los extremos que miraban… Sasuke movió ligeramente la mochila de Hinata para ver que tan malo se veía el bulto… y a pesar que no estaba completamente despierto… se notaba y era incomodo… así que necesitaba bajarlo… Hinata junto un poco sus piernas sintiendo una extraña humedad que nacía en su intimidad, no era algo que importara mucho pero era incomodo… así que necesitaba limpiarlo…

Ambos jóvenes estaban estáticos sin decir nada, mirando a la nada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y una molestia entre las piernas… ambos abrieron la boca y hablaron…

-Hinata/Sasuke-kun** iré al baño**- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban… se sonrojaron aun más al notar el porque de ello y tan solo desviaron las miradas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos baños.

Sasuke se metió a una de las cabinas del baño donde se abrió el pantalón sin bajarlo… se quedo mirando aquello que parecía no haber bajado a pesar de no tener más la calentura…

-y ahora… ¿Qué diantres se supone que haga con "esto"?- dijo mientras bajaba más la cabeza en sinónimo de no tener la más mínima idea de como bajarlo…

Lo miro de nuevo y recordó lo que había hablado con su hermano… sino le fallaba la memoria fue cuando un día, a sus juveniles 12 años, Sasuke despertó algo sudado y con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo… iba al baño cuando al bajarse el bóxer noto que su miembro estaba erguido, normalmente estaba flácido y pequeño… ahora parecía más grande y estaba duro… no puso que hacer, así que subió su pantalón y corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano quien dormía (y quien no, siendo las 4:35 am.), entro de forma estrepitosa y alarmado levanto a su onii-san quien abrió un ojo para ver a su joven hermanito ruborizado, agitado, moviendo sus brazos a todos lados para luego dirigirse a sus pantalones… Itachi tuvo que inclinarse más afuera de la cama para poder ver con claridad aquel bulto que salía pronunciadamente de los pantalones de Sasuke… una vez entendida la situación Itachi le comento que era normal y muy común en jóvenes, también que no era alguna enfermedad ni deficiencia física, causando un alivio en su pequeño hermano pero aun tenia una duda… ¿Cómo volverlo a la normalidad? Lo cual su hermano le dio una respuesta directa y clara haciendo que el pequeño y puro de Sasuke entrara a un nuevo mundo donde el placer solitario tenía un nombre…

-masturbación…- dijo en un susurro el joven mientras dirigía su mirada el techo mientras seguía recordando lo que su hermano le había enseñado con respecto a ello…

Si bien Sasuke había oído de ello, no tenia ni la más remota idea de como se hacia… causando algo de culpa en su hermano mayor quien sentía que iba a manchar el lienzo blanco de Sasuke… pero su hermano no parecía tener ninguna intención de volver a su habitación con ese mismo bulto… así que antes de explicárselo le pregunto que había soñado, ya que de ahí podía sacar alguna solución, Sasuke trato de recordar que fue lo que había soñado… pero todo lo que recordaba era que estaba en un centro comercial y que de repente vio a alguien, se podría decir que era una chica con cabello largo y falda… una falda corta… eso era todo, causando la deducción de que tal vez su hermanito tenia algún fetiche escondido con respecto a las chicas con cabello largo y faldas… bueno sin más preguntas le indico como hacerlo… simplemente dando fricciones a su miembros hasta que una espesa y blanca crema saliese… Sasuke no entendió e hizo que su hermano se sintiese incomodo… el pequeño hermano le pidió que le mostrara como, provocando algo de vergüenza en el hermano mayor… si bien el sabia "muy bien" como hacerlo, no quería hacerlo en frente de su hermanito… bien sabia que no se pararía… así que salió de la cama y le mostro con un desodorante cilíndrico delgado… le mostro los frotes y donde poner un poco más de fuerza para un aumento de placer… Sasuke no entendió y salió de la habitación dejando a un Itachi muy apenado con el desodorante en la mano… desde ese día Itachi no volvió a comprar la misma marca de desodorante…

Sasuke recuerda haber ido a su habitación y trata de hacerlo, al principio no sentía nada… frotaba y frotaba pero no consiguió bajarlo ni tampoco las sensaciones que su hermano describió, así que solo fue a darse un baño frio para dejar de sudar… y este fue su remedio, al salir de la ducha noto que su miembro volvió a su tamaño normal llegando a la deducción que el baño es la mejor y más practica solución… más tarde ese día investigo acerca de lo que le había pasado y también de este acto solitario llamado "masturbación"… lo noto algo tonto e innecesario, y uno de los comentarios en una pagina lo hizo ver que hacia algo desvergonzado para su edad…

**La masturbación es cierta forma es buena, pero también se le denomina "placer para el frustrado" pues en estos tiempos se ha visto que las personas que se masturban suelen ser solitarias, retraídas, tímidas,… … … (Comentario de un ninfomano)**

Sasuke no dio más atención a ese tema y en cierta forma, le asqueo… no quería ser denominado como "frustrado" así que tan solo olvido todo ello… y si alguna vez volvía a pasar… tan solo debía darse una ducha fría y ¡problema resuelto!... pero ahora… no había ducha…

"_no puede ser que deba hacer eso… ¿cierto?_"

Pensó el joven mientras volvía mirar aquel bulto que no quería bajar… al parecer no iba a bajar hasta tener "el tratamiento"…

"_¡al demonio que hare eso!_"

Se quejo el joven internamente… pasaron 7 minutos desde que entro a la cabina… y aquel bulto no bajaba, así que pensó en que podría ayudarlo…

Pensó…

Pensó…

Pensó…

Pensó…

Y pensó…

Nada llegaba hasta que desvió su mirada hacia la mochila que había traído… llevo la mochila de Hinata con el hasta el baño… … … espera… ¿no había comprado una botella de agua helada en la feria?

Sasuke, sin más demora, cogió la maleta y la abrió sacando la botella, aun estaba muy fría… se alegraba de haberlo comprado y también se sentía un completo idiota por olvidarlo… abrió la botella y lo bebió al tiro, tomo un poco del agua y se mojo la nuca… teniendo como objetivo… enfriarse…

Pasaron 5 minutos más para que aquel bulto ya no estuviese visible… más calmado salió del baño y se arreglo el cabello, mojo su rostro y con la mochila en el hombro, salió del baño…

Hinata por su parte había tenido que esperar unos pocos minutos para poder entrar pues el baño de mujeres estaba algo congestionado, espero hasta que una mujer de elevada edad saliera de este para que entrara… una vez en la seguridad de la cabina, se preocupo de ver que tan "sucia" se encontraba… se bajo las bragas y noto que estaba mojado… pero no era liquido sino algo diferente… parecía aceitoso… era completamente nuevo para ella, bajo su mano hasta su intimidad donde ni bien lo rozo… sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por su espina… saco su mano inmediatamente… no entendía esa nueva sensación pero sabia que no era el momento para averiguarlo… empezaron a tocarle la puerta…

-¿ya?... ¡por favor apúrese!- dijo una mujer con tacones rojos.

Hinata tomo pronto el papel higiénico y se limpio lo mejor que pudo para luego poner salir de la cabina y dejar pasar a esta mujer de sobrepeso y algo baja… fue hasta el lavadero y lavo sus manos, mojo un poco su cabello y salió del baño… ella fue quien espero…

Una vez que ambos jóvenes se vieron, un sonrojo inconsciente se apodero de ellos… volvieron a caminar hasta que divisaron que ya dejaba de ser día para llegar a tarde… se miraron… como si se preguntaran que debían hacer ahora…

-esto…- Hinata decidió hablar –¿deberíamos almorzar ahora?-

-claro…- contesto para luego volver a caminar… Sasuke se iba a ir directo a un pequeño restaurante que estaba justo a unos cuantos metros de ahí pero Hinata se desvió hacia un pequeño parque con arboles espesos y grandes… camino hasta uno de ello y se sentó, haciendo que Sasuke la siguiese… Hinata le extendió su mano para que le diese la mochila, el cual se lo entrego y se quedo quieto esperando a lo que fuese a sacar de la mochila…

Hinata saco unas cajas de madera muy bien decoradas con estilo occidental antiguo… parecían reliquias… le entrego a Sasuke uno que estaba envuelto en pañuelo de color azul oscuro y ella con un pañuelo rojo con pequeñas flores rosas y amarillas…

-no sabia que gustabas de ese estilo, Hinata- comento Sasuke mientras desataba el nudo algo lento…

-mmm…- Hinata se sonrojo un poco –no… no es mío realmente… este pañuelo le perteneció a mi madre- Sasuke atendió –ella gustaba de estos colores y también de esta clase de decoraciones… si no me falla la memoria tiene una colección de pañuelos…- quedo en silencio por un rato para luego volver a hablar –mi… mi madre solía hacer almuerzos como estos cuando salíamos… y recordé que ella usaba este pañuelo para envolver mi bento…-

Sasuke se quedo mirando por un rato para luego mirar el pañuelo extendido de su bento… noto que en la parte interior del pañuelo habían pequeños panditas posando de diferentes formas… lo miro incrédulo por un momento para volver a mirarla a ella…

-¿esto también le perteneció a tu madre?- pregunto mientras lo señalaba

-eh… no… en realidad ese pañuelo es mío…- dijo mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa –lo compre la semana pasada… me pareció muy tierno- agrando un poco su sonrisa, parecía como si se enorgulleciese de haberlo comprado…

Sasuke miro el pañuelo de nuevo y volvió a mirar a Hinata quien lo miraba esperando que dijera algo bueno de ello…

-que raros gustos tienes- comento Sasuke dejando a Hinata pasmada y con pequeñas lagrimitas.

Sasuke abrió la caja y encontró una sorpresa… el arroz estaba ligeramente amarillo (sazonado con mostaza), los vegetales estaban cortados en forma de estrellas e hilachas… era casi como un campo de constelaciones pero este era comible… también noto en ellos un aderezo aromático, percibió unos bastones de carne envueltos en lechuga con una ligera salsa, los enrollados de huevo con trozos de jamón y otros más que parecían vegetales… y al final las salchichas-pulpos con salsa hecha de tomate y rocoto…

Hinata noto que Sasuke miraba con mucha atención el bento que preparo, de ahí levanto la mirada para después volver a ver el bento… Hinata lo miraba incrédula… como si… ¿Cómo si le gustaba lo que veía?...

-esto…- Hinata llamo ligeramente su atención –emm… quiere… ¿quiere los palillos?- pregunto mientras le se los extendía… Sasuke los tomo suavemente mientras mantenía su mirada en la caja.

Se mantuvieron callados sin moverse ni comer nada… hasta que Sasuke saco los palillos de su contenedor y tomo un pedazo de tomate deshilachado con un poco de aderezo para luego metérselo a la boca y comer… trago… miro a Hinata y luego el obento… pregunto…

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?- pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

-¿eh…?... ¿Quién?... pregunta… pues mi madre- respondió nerviosa al notar la seriedad de Sasuke con respecto al almuerzo… ¿no era de su agrado?

-ya veo… tu mamá…- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro…

Hinata la verdad no entendía bien lo que pasaba, estaba segura que había algo que inquietaba a Sasuke con respecto a la comida pero no sabia bien que… después de unos segundos de meditar y ver a Sasuke quien comía callada y lentamente, recordó algo…

-sabe…- llamo la atención de Sasuke –mi mamá no fue quien me enseño… literalmente- dijo mientras ponía su obento sobre sus piernas –mi madre no estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo así que no recuerdo tanto de ella… pero si recuerdo que justo unos meses antes que ella falleciera, estaba ayudándola a despejar sus cosas de su habitación cuando nos encontramos con un cuaderno pequeño… color celeste… adentro del cuaderno habían escritos de recetas, sino mal recuerdo mi madre me conto que ese cuaderno se lo regalo su amiga de escuela… y había algo peculiar en cada una de ellas…- dio un ligero suspiro para luego levantar a mirada y ver a Sasuke –todas las recetas contenían como ingrediente el tomate-

Sasuke se sorprendió ante ello y miro fijamente a Hinata para luego desviar al obento que tenia en sus manos… el sabor era parecido… más bien casi idéntico… el sabor de su madre…

-¿tu madre te dijo el nombre de su amiga?-pregunto esperanzado

Hinata se puso a recordar –no recuerdo muy bien… pero si recuerdo una leve descripción de ella… era morena, de cabello largo y lacio… y creo que siempre llevaba un símbolo como de paipái en su bolso. Creo que eso era por su prometido… creo…- finalizo Hinata para luego mirar como sonreía por debajo Sasuke.

-entonces es ella…- dijo en un susurro…

-¿Qué dijo…?- pregunto Hinata.

-no, nada… son cosas mías- dijo con una sonrisa inocente… la primera después de tantos años.

Hinata se sonrojo mucho al ver esa sonrisa… nunca antes la había visto sonreír así, sin entenderlo bien se sintió muy feliz, muy contenta en verdad… su corazón latía mucho muy rápido… miro como Sasuke empezó a comer con más ganas y le pedía bebida… Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de sus labios y disfrutar ese almuerzo junto con Sasuke… Su amenazador.

**Ya de camino a casa… **

-estuvo muy bueno el almuerzo Hinata- dijo mientras la miraba de reojo.

-me alegro que le haya gustado- dijo cuando noto que Sasuke se dirigió hacia la esquina que daba para su casa -¿va… va a acompañarme hasta mi casa- pregunto algo tímida.

-¿esta mal?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja, dándole como respuesta una negativa por parte de Hinata –entonces esta bien-

Hinata se le quedo mirando por un rato, había cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció… al principio le pareció de lo más vil pero ahora era amable y considerado… podría ser que… tal vez… ¿la grabación ya no este?... Hinata sintió una agradable sensación con solo pensar que aquello desapareciera…

-¡Hinata!- dijo Sasuke.

-¿eh?- respondió Hinata algo sobresaltada

-dije que ya llegamos a tu casa…- Hinata volteo y era cierto, estaban en la puerta de su casa –cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta repetir las cosas- dijo en un tono medio irritado.

-lo lamento… mucho- musito suavemente… se sintió algo tonta.

Sasuke la quedo mirando para luego sonreír de lado y dar un ligero escalofrío a Hinata.

-¿no será que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?- dijo mientras se acerco peligrosamente a Hinata quien no pudo evitar que una tonalidad roja se adornara en sus mejillas -¿podría ser que quieres terminar lo que empezamos en la noria?- dijo pervertidamente provocando que el sonrojo se apoderada de Hinata de toda su cara y sus orejas… haciendo que Sasuke riera ante esta divertida reacción –hahaha que inocente Hinata, pero descuida- Hinata lo miro –lo seguiremos en otro momento- Hinata salto un poquito.

-¿Q… Qué?... pe… pero usted dijo… que… no… no iba a haber…- Hinata callo al ver que Sasuke la señalaba.

-¿no había cambiado las reglas hace un par de semanas?- dijo haciendo que Hinata bajara la cabeza –además –levanto la cabeza –tengo aquello y sino mal recuerdo, tienes que hacer lo que te digo sino quieres que lo divulgue- dijo en forma algo jocosa.

Hinata lo miro desconcertada… ¿Cómo podía seguir amenazándola a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado?... pensó que había cambiado pero no… seguía siendo el mismo patán de siempre. Sasuke sonrió triunfantemente mientras le repetía que aquello que había pasado en la noria quedaba pendiente. Se retiro.

Hinata no pudo evitar refunfuñar en su mente mientras se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por sus cabellos…

"_¡Es el ser más desagradable que haya pisado la tierra!"_

Pensó la morena para después adentrarse a su casa donde fue a avisarle a su padre que ya había llegado, fue luego a la cocina donde vacío sus bolsos y sin lavarlos, se dirigió a su habitación donde empezó a hacer pucheros.

Pasaron 10 minutos desde que llego a su casa, se había metido a la ducha donde decidió usar de nuevo ese jabón liquido que había comprado ayer, era de esencia a lavanda y era realmente espumosos por lo cual se tomo el tiempo para jugar un poco con el jabón… incluso formo pompas de jabón usando sus dedos… tanta fue su diversión que termino usando 1 hora completa para ducharse.

Saliendo fue directamente hacia la cocina donde noto que sus cajas de obento ya estaban lavados, se sintió algo culpable por dejárselos a las criadas pero ha veces se olvidaba que ese era el trabajo de ellas. Se dirigió hacia la refrigeradora donde saco una pequeña botella de leche fría, la destapo y como un habito dio una pequeña lamida a aquello sello pues contenía pequeñas gotas de leche de fresa… era un tipo de vicio para ella, no podía degustar la leche si esta no tenia sabor a fresa. Una vez con la leche se volvió a su habitación donde noto que su celular, el cual había estado desde la mañana en su mesita de noche, esta parpadeando.

"_un mensaje nuevo_"

Se acerco a este y lo abrió, ni bien noto el nombre del emisor función ligeramente el seño… de una manera algo malcriada lo abrió y trato de adivinar que podría decirle… se sorprendió al notar el mensaje.

**No sé que clase de perfume te pusiste hoy pero sea cual sea póntelo siempre que salgas conmigo. **

**Uchiha**

Hinata no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor se plantara en sus mejillas… tal vez… solo tal vez… Hinata pensó…

-no… no seria… el no estaría- dijo para después dar una ligera risita ante ese pensamiento "ridículo"… le dio un sorbo a su leche mientras sacaba su libro "_Un deseo de una mujer cortesana_"*.

Sasuke por su parte llego a su casa, noto que los autos de los amigos de su hermano no estaban así que podía entrar a su casa sin problemas, abrió la puerta y al pasar por el corredor vio que la chimenea de la sala de estar estaba prendida, dio unos cuantos pasos y dio un salto cuando escucho a alguien por detrás.

-vaya, ya llegaste Sasuke- dijo Itachi quien había ido a la cocina a sacar una cerveza de la refrigeradora.

-no… ¡NO ME ASUSTE ASÍ!- dijo exaltado pues si bien había vivido toda su vida en esa enorme mansión, casi siempre era el quien lo habitaba, su hermano solo estaba por lapsos de tiempo al igual que su padre y sus criados eran casi como ninjas… muy pocas veces se lo podía ver. (Pero no indicaba que hacían mal su trabajo)

-bueno no te habrías asustado sino hubieses sido mal educado y dieras indicio que llegaste a casa- dijo mientras pasaba por su costado y se dirigía hacia su sillón.

-¿y como iba a saber que todavía estabas en casa? Usualmente simplemente desapareces. ¿Cómo quieres que…- Sasuke no pudo terminar pues Itachi le interrumpió.

-¿no dejo siempre una nota en tu dormitorio de adonde voy y cuando regreso?- dijo para luego darle un sorbo a la cerveza…

Sasuke no pudo quejarse pues era cierto, el cada vez que se iba dejaba una nota en su mesa de estudio donde le mencionaba sobre el lugar a donde iba y que día llegaba, Sasuke tan solo se limito a desviar la mirada y soltar un refunfuño.

-¿y que haces? Desde cuando acá prendes la chimenea para tomar cerveza, ¿eres acaso alguna clase de viejo romántico excéntrico?- dijo mientras le daba una mirada burlona.

Itachi no comento nada acerca de aquello que dijo su hermano, este solo volteo a verlo… lo miro de pies a cabeza haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera extraño…

-¿podrías acercarte un momento, Sasuke?- dijo con la boquilla de la botella en los labios.

-¿para que?... ven tú-

-lo lamento Sasuke pero soy un viejo romántico excéntrico, así que siendo tu un joven lleno de vitalidad deberías callar y acercarte- dijo mientras sonreía graciosamente causando un signo de molestia en Sasuke quien desvió su mirada y camino hacia Itachi.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, Itachi le pidió que se inclinara un poco hacia el, haciendo que Sasuke cuestionara el porque recibiendo como respuesta que tan solo lo hiciera, fastidiado lo hizo… no paso nada hasta que vio como Itachi se acerco a su cuello y olfateo, Sasuke se alejo de tiro con un sonrojo chillón…

-¿pero que diablos crees que haces?- pregunto completamente confundido… hasta donde sabia Itachi no estaba en las tendencias de incesto gay…

-¿tuviste una cita, verdad?- aquella pregunta le quito todo disgusto a Sasuke. -¿fue por eso que saliste tan temprano y apurado?- Sasuke retrocedió un poco al notar que su hermano se levanto del sillón y se acerco a el -¿la tocaste?- pregunto directamente.

Aquella pregunta hizo que un ligero sonrojo se diera a ver en sus pómulos, Itachi lo vio y dio su última pregunta.

-¿lo hiciste hasta el final?- acto siguiente fue esquivar un puñetazo que Sasuke estaba por darle.

-¡¿Qué estupideces hablas?- grito esquizofrénico.

-¿así que no lo hiciste?...- dijo mientras se volvía a dirigir al sillón -¿la joven tenia cabello largo y minifalda?- pregunto antes de darle un sorbo a la cerveza.

-¡y eso que mierda te importa!- dijo antes de volverse e irse.

-¡recuerda Sasuke, el condón evita enfermedades y problemas con los padres de la chica!-

-¡CALLATE!- grito desde las escaleras.

Sasuke entro a su habitación completamente hastiado mientras podía escuchar esa inaudible risa que emitía su hermano desde la sala.

-¡estúpido, imbécil, cabeza de comadreja!- dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera para luego arrancharse el polo y quedar tan solo con el pantalón… aun con la molestia se dirigió a un pequeño salón de relajación que rara vez usaba, esta tenia un enorme cojín inflable que ha tenido desde los 10 años, una linterna gigante colgando del techo con luz media naranja, dos maquinas de ejercicios y una mini refrigeradora de bebidas. Se acerco a la última y saco una lata de té helado.

-ese sujeto realmente sabe cuando abrir la boca…- dijo mientras se lanzaba al cojín con el té en la mano –solo la abre para molestarme- dándole un sorbo… se quedo un rato mirando el techo cuando sintió una incomodidad en su pantalón, bajo la mirada y noto que venia de unos de los bolsillos traseros… era su celular.

Miro por un rato aquel pequeño aparato, ahora que pensaba ese era el medio más usado para comunicarse con ella… era cierto que en la escuela se la pasaban juntos pero habían clases y más aun con las clases de separadas (clases para chicos – clases para chicas), no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos además de las amistades que también se interponían en su camino… pero hoy… hoy fue diferente, la tuvo tan solo para el, no hubo nadie quien los interrumpiese ni tampoco tuvieron las horas contadas…

-fue genial- dijo en casi un susurro… se la había pasado demasiado bien para ser honesto… para ser aun más, el no recordaba haber estado así de relajado y feliz con alguien y más aun con una chica –bueno… después de todo es Hinata… no es exactamente una chica- menciono antes de darle un sorbo a su té… antes de recordar lo que paso en la noria… -¡demonios…!-

Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, esa vez no pudo evitarlo… en la noria… el no pensaba que hacia… tan solo tenia una sola meta en su cabeza en esos momentos…

Tener sexo con Hinata…

Sasuke se quedo pensando en ello y pasando un par de minutos se dio cuenta que no le desagradaba la idea… es más era completamente tentadora… después de todo la idea de que Hinata se encontrara debajo de el sin ropa, sudada, con los cabellos revueltos y gimiendo salvajemente por el era terriblemente seductora… descontrolar a una chica que se sonroja por tan solo acercarse…

Mientras pensaba en ello recordó un poco el aroma que desprendía Hinata en esos momentos… sino mal recordaba no era el mismo aroma que solía tener en la escuela, este aroma era mucho más embriagador que el que solía tener… con más calma abrió su celular y escribió…

**Hinata**

**No sé que clase de perfume te pusiste hoy pero sea cual sea póntelo siempre que salgas conmigo.**

Enviado…

Tal vez tan solo por el hecho que tenía la grabación en sus manos, Hinata también lo estaba… así que…

-¿Por qué no tener algo más para que sea completamente mía?- dijo maliciosamente mientras pensaba… tal vez no pondría a prueba sus planes… tal vez seguiría siendo un amenazador bondadoso… tal vez continuaría pasando sus días con ella muy tranquilamente pero… llegara un momento donde el ponga sus planes a prueba y entonces… Hyuga Hinata no tendrá a donde ir sino a el…

Sasuke sonrió ante este pensamiento dio una ligera carcajada para luego dirigirse a su habitación donde termino su té, minutos se dirigió a su ducha que tuvo la dicha de poderle quitar la calentura que se había avecinado momentos antes…

~~ooOoo~~

Termino el fin de semana dando el lunes una nueva mañana… muchos llegando con pereza y otros emocionados por el inicio de la nueva semana y como siempre ellos dos más temprano de lo acostumbrado por el club de karate de uno de ellos…

Sasuke, tirando a todo aquel quien fuese su compañero de práctica y Hinata, sentada en su asiento habitual con un libro en mano (al parecer los jóvenes del club se habían acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que ya le habían puesto una banca de reserva tan solo para ella).

Se termino las prácticas.

-¡muy bien jóvenes!- grito el profesor Maito Gai –eso es todo por hoy pero recuerden ¡sigan explotando esa hermosa juventud dentro de ustedes!- comento sin éxito ser escuchado, dando como excepción a su pupilo más antiguo…

-¡si Gai-sensei!- dijo delante de el.

-¡mi querido estudiante Lee!- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro -¡tu eres mi motivación, sigamos adelante con esfuerzo y juventud! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡si Gai-sensei!- respondió de la misma forma.

Ambos muy metidos en su motivación y un atardecer salido de Dios sabe donde (eran las 8:10 a.m.), nadie más se metía en ello.

Ya más tarde Sasuke y Hinata ya habían llegado al salón donde debían esperar por Kakashi, quien al parecer no iba a llegar temprano… todavía era sorprendente que no lo despidieran… más tarde descubrirán que es el acompañante de la directora en sus parrandas y apuestas pero esa es otra historia… Sasuke miraba por la ventana mientras Hinata le leía aquel libro chino… al parecer no habían tenido tiempo de terminarlo, todo estaba tan tranquilo cuando sonó la campana dando a saber que habían iniciado clases y que tendrían que esperar una hora hasta que llegase el profesor.

Kiba entro estrepitosamente al salón…

-¡lamento la tardanza!- dijo en una reverencia, jadeando y sudoroso.

-tranquilo Kiba, el profesor aun no llega- dijo Ino quien decidió sentarse cerca de la puerta para variar.

-ahh… que suerte- suspiro de alivio apara luego entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-pero es extraño- comento Ino mientras que Kiba se sentaba dos carpetas más atrás de ella –tu no llegas tarde ¿tu seductora cama no quería soltarte?- comento divertidamente.

-cállate- dijo mientras volteaba su mirada para un costado donde noto a Naruto… le pareció raro ¿no que el debía llegar 5 minutos después del timbre? -¿Naruto llego temprano?

-si… a mi también me pareció raro verle tan temprano, inclusive llego antes que yo- dijo dejando a Kiba sorprendido ante ello.

Este acontecimiento no paso desapercibido por los alumnos y más aun por una jovencita morena quien también le pareció peculiar aquello pero pensó que esta vez el quería sin tener que sudar…

Los días pasaron y nada fuera de lo común ocurría… los llegaban, daban las clases, venia el receso para luego volver a las clases, venia la hora del almuerzo donde Sasuke se iba a la azotea seguido de Hinata quien ahora acostumbraba a traer dos obentos… uno para ella y otro para Sasuke… sus almuerzos eran los momentos sagrados de ellos, el momento donde podían estar tranquilos, calmados y ser ellos mismos, una vez terminado la hora del almuerzo había más clases seguidos por un pequeño receso y otras 3 horas de clases y la salida… Todo completamente común sino fuese por algo inusual… en todos esos días… Naruto llegaba temprano.

Era un jueves por la mañana, Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban en el salón mientras que algunos alumnos entraban y se sentaban en los pupitres… Hinata como siempre le leía a Sasuke quien miraba por la ventana, acto seguido fue darle un ligero reojo a la puerta por parte de Hinata quien no supo el porque pero vio una típica escena que solía pasar del de su 1er mes junto con Sasuke…

Entraba Sakura para luego ser seguida de Naruto…

Hinata no pudo evitar quedarles mirando deteniendo, obviamente, su lectura…

-¡Hinata…!- llamo alguien

Hinata reacciono y volteo a ver, era Sasuke quien desvió su mirada de la ventana a Hinata al notar que había parado de leer.

-eh… ¿s… si? ¿pasa al… algo?- pregunto Hinata recibiendo una mofada burlona.

-¿si algo me pasa? ¿estas bromeando?...- al parecer la había llamado 3 veces y algo que irritaba a Sasuke era repetir las cosas 2 veces -¡eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¿Por qué te detuviste?- pregunto poniendo sus brazos sobre la carpeta.

-ah… esto… lo lamento- respondió mientras volvía al libro y buscaba donde se había quedado pero termino por ser interrumpida por la mano de Sasuke quien le bajo el libro.

-te pregunte algo y sabes que no me gusta que no me den la respuesta- Hinata bajo la cabeza para luego darle un lo siento –no te pedí que te disculparas, sino la razón-

-me… me distraje- dijo suavemente… llegando casi a ser inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sasuke al no poder escuchar su respuesta pero antes que pudiese escucharlo el profesor entro dejándolo sin oportunidad.

La clase comenzó y todo mundo copiaba, Hinata se volteo en el instante que el profesor entro dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca… sabia perfectamente que había cometido un error… sintió un toque en su hombro y dejando en este un papel, Hinata lo cogió y lo leyó.

**Estas extraña, en la hora del almuerzo me explicas… ¡quieras o no! **

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa e intimidada, realmente no entendía el porque pero en esos últimos días se estaba distanciando de Sasuke… cuando lo esperaba en las practicas ella solía darle unas miradas a su entrenamiento y en estas, Sasuke las notaba pero ahora no… cuando ella le leía la historia en clases ella solía poner el libro en la carpeta y leerlo pero ahora lo levantaba y ocultaba su rostro con el libro… en los recesos ella busca a Shino o Kiba para salir o se va a la biblioteca y no sale hasta que termine el recreo… en los almuerzos ella solía sentarse al costado de Sasuke platicando, riendo y hasta molestándolo pero ahora se sentaba a distancia de el y casi siempre estaba callada y en la salida… ella caminaba a su lado mientras conversaban acerca de lo que había pasado ese mismo día o de algún tema pendiente pero ahora ella caminaba detrás de el y lo más probable es que tenga la cabeza agachada…

Sasuke lo había notado y pensó que era uno de esos días del mes donde las mujeres se ponían más irritables, así que lo dejo pasar pero no podía durar más de 1 semana… la noto más lejana, muy distanciada… muy diferente a como había estado semanas antes… le irritaba, le molestaba, le desesperaba… así que dejo a un lado el ser paciente y resolver que diantres era lo que le pasaba a Hinata pero…

-¿Cómo que tienes que ayudarle a la señora de la biblioteca?- pregunto casi histérico Sasuke.

-es que… que… ella… esta un en… ferma así que… me pidió ayuda…- dijo casi bajando la cabeza.

-¿te pidió ayuda o te ofreciste a ayudarla?- Hinata se quedo atrapada… Sasuke no parecía creerle pero antes que el pudiese recriminarle por la mentira, ella actuó primero.

-lo… ¡lo lamento!- dijo mientras le daba su obento y salía corriendo directo a la biblioteca.

-pero que demonios… ¡Hinata vuelve aquí!- grito antes de salir detrás de ella… pero antes de poder alcanzarla ante el apareció la puerta de la biblioteca, deteniéndolo por completo.

-… ¡maldición!- se quejo Sasuke antes de darse media vuelta e irse a la azotea, sin darse cuenta de una sombra que le veía desde una esquina…

"_eso Sasuke… ella ahora te rechaza ¿Por qué?... porque yo tengo algo que ella no… pero descuida, un vez que sientas lo mismo que yo… lo dejare y podremos volver como iguales_"

Pensó un personaje antes de irse directo a un rubio quien la esperaba con una bolsa de panes y bebidas.

El día paso más rápido de lo normal, todos se fueron sin antes revisar quienes se quedaban para la limpieza y se vio que eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto… Hinata arreglo sus cosas para irse lo antes posible pues no quería dar explicaciones a cierto moreno pero le fue imposible escaparse pues antes que pudiese bajar las escaleras fue atrapada por el brazo y estampada en la pared.

-¡!- Hinata se sorprendió, abrió lentamente sus ojos y noto que un par de orbes negros la veían intensamente.

-¿Así que ahora te escapas?- menciono el moreno suave y macabramente mientras tenia a la joven entre el y la pared, teniendo sus brazos como barreras.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro amargamente…

-¿no crees que te estas equivocando Hinata?- pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus ojos.

-¿eh?-

-el hecho de que sea amable contigo no significa que no sigas siendo mi esclava y sino mal recuerdo te di un reglamento a seguir… ¿me recordarías cual es el primero de ellos?-

Hinata tembló un poco y bajo ligeramente la cabeza.

-"si… siempre hacer… lo que… Uchiha Sasuke… diga"- menciono el reglamento temblorosamente.

-muy bien… entonces podrías decirme ¿Por qué diablos no lo estas haciendo?- menciono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente cuando de repente se escucho unos cuchicheos provenir escaleras abajo.

-¡realmente tengo tan mala suerte!- menciono un chico de forma chillona.

-vamos… no hagas berrinche Naruto-

-pero es para hacerlo, quedarme a limpiar otra vez en vez de acompañarte a tu casa… además ¿Por qué debo hacer dos días seguidos?-

-no sé, será por que los días que te han tocado no lo has hecho- dijo de forma sarcástica.

-pero no lo hacia para acompañarte-

-ya lo sé pero aun así no es suficiente para excusarte de tu deber-

-¡si lo es después de todo soy tu novio, Sakura-chan!- se excuso mientras ponía mirada de cachorro…

Esto no fue oído solo por Sakura sino también por el moreno y la peliazul… habían escuchado rumores acerca de ello pero no parecía real… ambos jóvenes los veían… veían como la pelirosa se acerco al rubio y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le susurro algo al oído… una típica escena romántica, el joven moreno lo vio y sintió nauseas, rodo sus ojos en signo de asco al tener que presenciar ello… miro de nuevo para darse cuenta que, a pesar de tan solo haber sido 2 segundos, la mirada de Sakura estaba clavada en el… tal vez tan solo fue su imaginación… vio como se separo lentamente del rubio para luego tomarlo del rostro y acercarlo a ella, finalizando el acto con un beso en los labios…

Sasuke miro la escena algo sorprendido pero no lo suficiente para mostrarlo, no fue mucho el tiempo que dedico a la pareja del beso pues noto como la morena salía corriendo de ahí.

"_maldición_"

Sasuke salió corriendo detrás de ella, alcanzándola sin mayor dificultad pero ni bien la atrapo ella empezó a forcejear.

-suélteme por favor- se quejo Hinata.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿tanto te ha afectado eso?- gruño Sasuke mientras trataba de calmarla, pues a pesar de ser pequeña era muy fuerte… mucho más de lo que el pensaba.

-¡usted no entiendo…!- dijo casi en un grito.

-¿usted?-

-no le puedo olvidar tan fácilmente… no puedo… Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenia que besarla a ella?- Hinata cayo al notar lo que había dicho… se soltó de Sasuke y retrocedió un paso…

Sasuke solo estaba parado sin moverse…

-lo… lo lamento mucho… yo… yo no debi…- no pudo terminar pues Sasuke la interrumpió.

-¿así que querías que el primer beso del dobe fuese tuyo?- su mirada estaba oculta por su flequillo y su voz se había vuelto profunda.

-no… no es eso… yo¡hmm!- Hinata no termino lo que dijo pues sintió que algo le tapaba la boca… algo suave pero seco… Hinata abrió sus ojos y noto el rostro de Sasuke cerca del de ella… demasiado cerca…

Hinata abrió de golpe sus ojos al notar que estaba pasando…

Sasuke la estaba besando…


	8. Primer Beso y más besos

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa del profesor en el salón… ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde aquel incidente… desde el arrebato que tuvo…

**Flash Back **

Hinata había estado forcejeando tratando de quitarse de Sasuke, mientras que el trataba de tranquilizarla… o eso era lo que parecía…

-suélteme por favor- dijo Hinata mientras jalaba sus brazos para soltarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿tanto te ha afectado eso?-

-¡usted no entiende…!- casi grito mientras se agachaba evitando mostrar su rostro, siendo sostenida de las muñecas por Sasuke.

-¿usted?- ya había pasado tiempo desde que Hinata se refería a el en forma de usted, mayormente le tuteaba, además aquel usted, mencionado por la morena, sonaba como si se refiriese a el como un intruso…

-no le puedo olvidar tan fácilmente… no puedo… Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenia que besarla a ella? ¡YO…!- Hinata alzo la cabeza cortando lo que decía, mirando a Sasuke algo asustada… sintió que el agarre del moreno se aflojo y opto por ese momento en soltarse y taparse la boca en signo de vergüenza por lo dicho hace unos segundos…

Sasuke tan solo la veía sin expresión alguna… parecía como si las palabras sobracen…

-lo… lo lamento mucho… yo… yo no debí…-

-¿así que querías que el primer beso del dobe fuese tuyo?- pregunto de forma altanera mientras le dedicaba una mirada altiva… sentía que miraba a un insecto…

Vio que Hinata tembló, junto sus manos, las llevo a su pecho y empezó a balbucear…

Sasuke no escuchaba lo que decía, estaba hastiado… más de lo que ya estaba… por alguna razón era molesto el sentimiento que tenia en el pecho… era familiar… ya lo había experimentado antes… de la nada la imagen de la joven pelirosa apareció en su memoria y lo jodio aun más y sin pensar más tomo a Hinata de los hombros y la beso…

…

…

...

No razonaba, tan solo actuaba… sintió como Hinata poso sus manos sobre su pecho para tratar se separarse, el tan solo la cogió de su cadera y la aprisiono contra la pared… el beso que tan solo debía consistir en la presión de los labios del moreno contra los labios de la morena se iban por un tubo… Sasuke empezó a mover sus labios con fiereza mientras oprimía más las caderas de la joven contra su pelvis.

-mmm… ¡puah!... gimió levemente Hinata ante la brusquedad que le sometía el moreno…

Hinata volvió a tratar de alejarlo poniendo un poco más de fuerza en el empuje pero Sasuke no permitió aquello y la tomo de las muñecas, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza… el joven aprisiono más el cuerpo de la joven con el suyo dejando totalmente indefensos sus pechos… Ambos sentían el pecho del otro…

Hinata sentía el pecho firme y fuerte de Sasuke, de seguro formado por todos los días que practicaba…

Sasuke sentía los pechos suaves y muy proporcionados de Hinata, algo completamente fuera de lugar comparando su actitud serena y educada… casi una dama…

Hinata resistía lo más que podía cuando sintió algo pasar por sus labios… estaba húmedo y parecía que quería entrar en su boca… Hinata entreabrió los ojos y pudo notar como Sasuke abría la boca para dejar salir su lengua y que esta pasase sin ninguna vergüenza por sus labios… Hinata junto sus labios para no dejar al intruso entrar y aquello lo percibió Sasuke…

-abre la boca y saca la lengua- dio la orden

-¿eh….?- Hinata se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y tan solo atino a desviar su mirada hacia un costado…

-obedece- pronuncio más fuerte con una mirada peligrosa…

Hinata, más que miedo, sentía vergüenza por lo que debía hacer… aun teniendo sus muñecas capturadas, abrió la boca lentamente y poso su lengua sobre sus dientes inferiores…

-saca más la lengua- ordeno Sasuke mientras volvía a bajar hasta la altura de la cara de Hinata…

Hinata cerro los ojos por la pena y saco la lengua unos milímetros de su labio inferior…

Sasuke se acerco y estampo su boca contra la de Hinata, metiendo su lengua sin previo aviso dando un escalofrió a la joven… esta se movía forzadamente, haciendo que la lengua de la joven tuviese que moverse también… incluso metiéndose en la boca del joven…

Las piernas de Hinata empezaban a vacilar, parecían dar indicio que iban a perder el equilibrio… pero antes que ella pudiese siquiera doblar las rodillas, Sasuke bajo los brazos junto con las muñecas de la joven, poniéndolas justo por la espalda de la muchacha luego rodearla por la cintura y espalda… teniéndola completamente a su merced…

-saca…más…- trato de pronunciar el moreno entre los besos y las escasas separaciones para tomar aire pero le fue imposible terminarla pues sintió como la jovencita se acerco por voluntad propia a juguetear dentro de su boca… haciéndolo perder casi todo el juicio.

-¡mmm…! mmhn… Sasuke…-kun…- jadeo la joven en medio de esa batalla de besos… poniéndose incluso en la punta de sus pies para alzarse un poco más a el… dejándose llevar por el… sintiendo también… como un hilito de saliva corría suavemente por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla…

Sasuke abrió los ojos y sin darle ni siguiera un segundo para pensar soltó a la joven y se alejo de ella…

-¿eh….?- menciono la muchacha al dejar de sentir el peso del muchacho sobre ella… además de la sorpresa por de la repentina separación del beso…

-vete a tu casa Hinata- dijo mientras le daba la espalda…

Hinata no musito ni una sola palabra, tan solo salió corriendo del pasillo hacia donde la había atrapado por primera vez pues ahí estaba su maleta… Sasuke podía apostar que, aunque no había volteado, Hinata tenía la cara completamente roja…

Sasuke solo volteo hacia el lado opuesto y se dirigió al salón…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡maldición!- golpeo el pizarrón terminando de recordar lo sucedido… Otra vez paso… se termino por dejar llevar y no razono… dejo que sus emociones lo dominaran e hiciera cualquier tontería y ahora con que se iba a excusar… no era que necesitara hacerlo pero tampoco era que quería besarla, eso no era algo que anduviera por sus planes… después de todo el juego seria más divertido si era Hinata quien le suplicara por un beso, no que el se abalanzara sobre ella por uno…

-¡yo Sasuke!- saludo un Naruto notoriamente feliz.

"_y todo por culpa del dobe este_"

-oi teme ¿y esa cara?- menciono divertidamente –parece como si estuvieses hastiado- puso su maleta en la carpeta.

-¿parece?- dijo sarcásticamente

"_este es bien idiota_"

-ni te molestes Sasuke, hoy no me enojare contigo… ¡me encuentro de excelente humor!- rio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en una carpeta.

-¡heh!...- rio maléficamente -¿así que no hay nada que pueda hacer para sacarte de quicio?- dijo mientras se acercaba con la mota en la mano izquierda y la maleta en la mano derecha.

-¡así es! Mi felicidad es inquebrantable- dijo orgulloso.

-muy bien- respondió delante de el –entonces toma- le puso la mota en el pecho –y limpia con tu inquebrantable felicidad… yo me largo- finalizando esto, se dirigió hacia la salida del aula.

-¿Qué? Un momento… tu también deberías…- quiso recriminar Naruto pero…

-lo lamento, dobe… pero no todos tenemos mucha alegría en nuestras vidas- dicho esto salió y bajo las escaleras… claro esta que pudo escuchar un grito por parte de Naruto al salir…

-¡TEMEEEEEEEE~!-

~~ooOoo~~

Pasaron 10 minutos desde que Hinata volvió a casa… no se dirigió a la habitación de su padre ni a la cocina para dejar la caja de su obento… tan solo se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama… mantenía una posición fetal y los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre sus labios…

Recordó como Sasuke la tomo desprevenida y la aprisiono contra la pared… la beso a contra suya, inclusive profano su boca con su lengua perversa… entonces… ¿Por qué sintió esa necesidad de que el moreno continuase?... ¿Por qué ella le emociono que el se lanzase sobre ella al oír su disgusto con respecto al beso de Naruto?... El sentir el cuerpo del joven Uchiha tan cerca de ella, era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación como esa… nunca en su vida había tenido esa clase de contacto con un chico.

-…- Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder al recordar… sus labios eran ocultos por ambas manos y su cabeza agachada.

Definitivamente no iría a clases mañana…

…

…

…

Amaneció… llego las 6:50 a.m. y Hinata no había dormido nada, permanecía en su cama… en la misma posición que había tenido desde que llego a su casa la tarde anterior, sencillamente no había podido pegar un ojo… los recuerdos y la vergüenza provocada por estos no la dejaron descansar.

Transcurrió media hora cuando escucho sonar su celular… realmente no necesitaba ser alguna clase de clarividente para saber quien era. No deseaba tomar su celular, no quería leer ese mensaje ni tampoco hacerlo pero como sino le quedara otra opción lo tomo y lo abrió…

**Estoy en el paradero de siempre, vente de una vez**

**Uchiha**

Hinata no supo que hacer, cerro los ojos y apretó el móvil en sus manos mientras sus mejillas se volvían a teñir… pasaron otro 5 minutos cuando volvió a escuchar a su celular llamar, dudo en tomarlo y espero un 1 minuto antes de tomarlo… dándose una salvadora idea que tal vez el le decía que no importaba, que no tenia más tiempo para esperarla y se iba a ir…

Tomo el celular de la mesita de noche…

Abrió el celular…

Leyó el mensaje…

**Hinata, si no vienes aquí en 5 minutos, iré a tu casa y me encerrare contigo en tu habitación… lo que pase después solo será culpa tuya.**

**Uchiha**

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… el tan solo hecho de pensar que Sasuke iría a su casa… ¡ahhh! Era impensable… su padre lo mataría y de ahí la torturaría a ella para después matarla. Lo único que le dio ventaja fue que estuvo todo el tiempo con su uniforme, así que sin tener el más mínimo cuidado en como se vería… salió corriendo una vez que termino su aseo personal, junto con una maleta abierta y su cabello alborotado…

3 minutos y medio…

La morena pudo divisar al joven quien estaba apoyado en un poste de luz mientras la esperaba… el a comparación de ella… lucia mucho más presentable.

-la… lamento mi… tar… tardan… za- se disculpó la joven mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

El joven la miro por un par de segundos para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, la joven a paso lento lo empezó a seguir… En el trayecto, ninguno dijo nada… tenían su característico silencio pero este no era el de siempre… este estaba lleno da tensión y vergüenza. Hinata caminaba detrás de Sasuke, casi como 3 pasos de distancia mientras Sasuke caminaba de frente sin siquiera mirar atrás o verificar si Hinata iba detrás de el… Hinata iba con la cabeza inclinada, sus pómulos sonrojados y con su mano derecha ocupada en arreglar su algo enredado cabello… ella no sabia si estaba bien ir así, después de todo no llevaba nada… su tarea estaba incompleta, su vestimenta irregular y el almuerzo…

¡OHHHH CIELOSS!

Hinata no pudo evitar jalar su cerquillo en forma de regaño pues se había olvidado hacer el almuerzo a Sasuke… ahora estaba en una peor posición… definitivamente la había a castigar… Hinata levanto ligeramente la mirada para ver la amplia espalda de Sasuke, sus nervios aumentaron cuando pensaba en que clase de castigo podría ponerle pero… esos nervios desaparecieron cuando recordó el suceso de ayer y todo se volvió vergüenza, sus pómulos se enrojecieron fuertemente y su vista bajo inmediatamente. Siguió caminando cuando de repente se chocó con algo haciéndola retroceder.

-¡ah….!- Hinata miro al frente y vio a Sasuke parado en tres cuartos, mirándola.

-ya llegamos- dijo mientras miraba a una Hinata avergonzada quien daba pasitos pequeños para recibir su maleta y esperarlo fuera de las duchas. –se útil- Hinata asintió y Sasuke entro.

Hinata soltó un suspiro pesado.

"_¿Por qué hago esto?" _

Pensó deprimida y agotada… sentada en su "asiento privilegiado" mientras que el joven moreno tenía sus prácticas usuales…

"_¿Por qué paso esto?" _

Si tan solo no hubiese pedido a Naruto que la acompañase a su casa ese día. Si tan solo no hubiese decidido declarase aquel nefasto día, todo lo que le está pasando, no seria.

Hinata bajo la cabeza mientras abrazaba su maleta cuando vio en el piso unos pies envueltos en una sombra, parpadeo un par de veces y subió el rostro con los pómulos ligeramente rojos.

-voy a ir a las duchas- dijo antes de empezar a caminar –espérame afuera- menciono mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida del gimnasio.

La morena suspiro suavemente antes de abrazar de nuevo su maleta, pasaron tan solo unos pocos segundos cuando otra sombra se acercó a ella.

-¿Hinata-kun?- la muchacha levando la mirada -¡ah era usted! ¡qué bueno que no me equivoque!- dijo el joven adulto regalándole una sonrisa energética.

-… ¿Quién…?- pregunto al no saber de quien se trataba.

-¿ehhhh…? ¿no me recuerdas?- Hinata negó suavemente –bueno… supongo que es normal, hace ya tiempo que no voy a su casa- Hinata se alarmo un poco por lo que escucho ¿había ido a su casa antes?. El muchacho lo noto y arreglo el malentendido –no te alarmes Hinata-san, no es que sea alguna clase de acosador. Soy Lee, ¿recuerdas? Iba a visitar a Neji a veces cuando aún cursábamos la escuela- dijo todo esto apuntándose.

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces y luego abrió los parpados al recordarle, el mismo joven de peinado extraño y cejas espesas que venia a casa junto con Neji y una joven muy bonita, usualmente era para reuniones de trabajos y siempre se iban a la habitación de Neji, así que Hinata no interactuaba mucho con las visitas, excepto con la joven muchacha quien se fugaba de la habitación para ver a Hinata pues siempre le pareció adorable la timidez y el constante rubor en las mejillas de la nena.

-¿Lee-san?- respondió sorprendida haciendo que el joven sonriera muy alegremente.

-que bueno que aún me recuerdas- dijo antes de recibir una reverencia de saludo y disculpas por parte de la muchacha perlada –no tienes porque, después de todo no luzco igual que antes- comento antes que Hinata pudiese enderezarse y lo viera con más detalle.

Si bien seguía teniendo el mismo grosor de cejas, los ojos muy grandes y pestañas muy largas, su contextura había cambiado mucho, se le veía más marcado los músculos y que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros haciendo que Hinata tenga que alzar la cabeza para poder verle la cara pero lo que había cambiado más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, era su cabello.

Hinata lo quedo mirando.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto haciendo que la nena se sobresaltara y se ruborizara pues no se había dado cuenta.

-dis… disculpe… es que… su…- Hinata señalo se cabeza mientras lo veía –su peinado…-

-¡ahhh! Mi peinado, no hay duda de porque no te diste cuenta de mi- Hinata asintió –pues solo deje que se alargara un poco, en si no es muy diferente al de antes pero me da un aire distinto ¿no?- pregunto sonriendo algo apenado mientras Hinata asentía suavemente.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco antes de que una pregunta entrara en su cabeza.

-disculpe, Lee-san- Lee respondió -¿Qué hace en la escuela?-

-Pues ayudo a Gai-sensei- puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo para destensarlo –en si, debería estar en la universidad pero decidí dedicarle las mañanas a la enseñanza de Gai-sensei, así que después de esto tengo que ir a estudiar por las tarde y noches, es pesado pero no confundas- dijo bien energético –venir todos los días a ver la energía y vivacidad con la que enseña el sensei, es más que vigorizante para mí- sonrió a más no poder, haciendo que Hinata también se animara a sonreír pero antes de que el pudiese decir algo Hinata dio un brinco -¿Qué sucede?-

Hinata se había olvidado de que tenía que esperar a Sasuke afuera de las duchas, cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una reverencia.

-disculpe Lee-san pero me tengo que ir, disculpe- dio una reverencia y salió corriendo hacia la salida dejando al joven adulto con las palabras en la boca.

-espe…- miro como salía por la puerta casi tropezándose con uno de los alumnos –si que es algo torpe…- se volteo para el sensei cuando capto una duda –ahora que recuerdo, siempre viene a las prácticas en las mañanas ¿Por qué será?-

El joven se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida cuando noto a la morena parada cabizbaja, se iba a acercar cuando noto al moreno prodigio delante de la perlada. Lucia como si el la estuviese regañando, luego vio como el la tomo por la muñeca y se la llevo al edificio.

-¿Uchiha-kun? Pero ¿Qué hace Hinata-kun con Uchiha-kun? Mas aun ¿Qué clase de trato fue ese?- Lee se quedo mirando por unos segundo más antes de entrar al dojo con las dudas en la cabeza.

Ya en el segundo piso Sasuke ya estaba sentado en su pupitre con la maleta de Hinata en la mesa del frente. El moreno miraba fijamente el asiento de adelante como si fuese un león mirando a su presa, sabía que en pocos minutos la morena volvería del lavado y tendría que voltearse a "hablar" con él.

La morena se encontraba mojándose las manos para luego pasárselos por su cabello alborotado, paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos para desenredarlos y luego con las manos frías, poso sus palmas en sus ojos para enfriarlos y relajarlos, bajo la mirada por un rato antes de levantarla y ver su rostro algo mojado y muy ruborizado. ¡La PURA vergüenza! Haber entrado a la escuela con las manos agarradas, ni siquiera le soltó para guardar sus zapatos y llegaron hasta el salón con la misma unión…

"-_Sa… Sasuke-kun, ne… necesito ir… ir al… al lavado- dijo la morena mientras veía su mano atrapada por la mano de moreno._

_Sasuke la miro antes de levantarse y alarmar a la morena._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿pensaste que iría contigo al lavado?- respondió con una mirada penetrante lo cual había dado un escalofrió en la espina de la nena. El ojinegro la miro por un segundo más para luego soltarla y ver como la muchacha retrocedió unos pasos antes de irse_"

-¿Qué es lo que piensa Sasuke-kun?- fue a sacar un papel para secarse las manos –hay veces donde no sé que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza y que planea sacar con ello- dijo en voz baja antes de respirar profundamente y salir del lavado.

En el salón, el moreno se encontraba mirando la ventana, dejaba que sus músculos se relajaran y distrajera su mente, no fue más de 5 segundos donde se oyó una risa tonta antes de abrir la puerta del salón. No debía ser un genio para saber a quien le pertenecía esa risa, volteo la mirada unos segundo para ver un rubio quien le daba el paso una joven de cabellos rosa, ambos sonriendo muy a gusto.

El moreno ya había desviado su mirada hacia la ventana antes que alguno de los recién llegados lo pudiese notar…

…

…

…

Empezaba a perder la paciencia…

…

…

"¿Dónde diablos esta Hinata?"

Pensó el moreno mientras dejaba que su pierna se moviera en respuesta a su impaciencia, lo cual lo pudo detectar una persona.

"_Veo que no lo estás pasando muy bien… me pregunto si tu quería novia esta fría contigo por lo de ayer_" Una ligera risa salió de los labios de esta.

-¿pasa algo, Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto quien se encontraba con su silla junto a la carpeta de la muchacha, al parecer estaba copiando algunas respuestas de la tarea de ayer.

-no nada, solo recordé algo- dijo mientras posaba su mano en su boca para calmar su risa.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo algo entusiasmado pues también deseaba reírse de lo mismo que Sakura.

-nada, son cosas mías. Ahora, apúrate y termina de copiar- respondió con una sonrisa dulce haciendo que Naruto se olvidara del tema, sonriera tontamente y siguiera copiando. Realmente parecía un cachorro.

Claro que Naruto no fue el único que escucho la "risa" de la joven, un moreno también lo detecto y su irritación creció, se sentía humillado puesto que sabía muy bien el porqué de esa risa y no era difícil suponer como reaccionaria la morena al entrar al salón y ver a su rubio soñado junto con la pelirosa.

"_sus mejillas se sonrojaran, su mirada se volverá opaca y bajara la cabeza mientras se acerca a su asiento y ¡no le importara en absoluto como le este mirando!_"

Se frunció su ceño en un instante al visualizar a la morena sentada en el asiento mientras hacia de su presencia algo inexistente.

No fue mucho de su pensar cuando la verdadera apareció abriendo la puerta, se dio la vuelta para cerrarla de nuevo luego volteo la cabeza a saludar a Ino puesto que ella la llamo para darle sus saludos, una ligera sonrisa y mover ligeramente la mano fue todo lo que hizo antes de volver a caminar a su asiento y dejar a Ino hablando con Shikamaru y Chouji, al parecer se veían más a menudo. La joven miro para su asiento y noto al instante la penetrante e insistente mirada del moreno, esto hizo que un escalofrió corriera por sus piernas pero hizo lo posible para que no se notara y siguió caminando.

Por supuesto que el moreno no era el único que veía a la morena, habían otros ojos que la veían, unos orbes color esmeralda que esperaban que la morena volteara a verla.

-¿te pasa algo, Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio al ver como la ojiverde mantenía su mirada al frente con las cejas algo tensadas.

-¡eh…! No nada…- respondió y le regalo una sonrisa débil para ver como el muchacho le respondía con una sonrisa más grande y volvía al cuaderno. La joven volvió a mirar al frente y noto como la morena acercaba su mano a la silla de manera muy nerviosa y se sentaba con sumo cuidado mientras dejaba al total descubierto un sonrojo muy notable…

…

…

…

¡¿Qué es esto?

La muchacha de orbes verdes frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar como la morena no había volteado a ver ni a ella ni al rubio, tan solo se dignaba a mantener la mirada abajo, ni siquiera miraba al moreno… pero… ¡eso era lo más extraños!... Hinata siempre se tenía que voltear para mantener una conversación antes de clases, inclusive sino tenían nada de que hablar, se volteaba.

Se podía ver como la morena estaba tensionada… y eso… no era causa por lo de ayer…

…

…

La ojiverde apretó el puño…

…

…

¿Paso algo entre ellos después de la escena que hizo con Naruto?

…

…

…

La morena ya había tomado asiento, dejo que su cuerpo pusiera la mayor parte de su peso en sus caderas pero al mismo tiempo una tensión recorría fuertemente sus hombros. La ojiperla no podía voltear, si lo hacia definitivamente se desmayaría, ya sabia como reaccionaria su cuerpo así que no se arriesgaría, a pesar de que ello significara ser "castigada" por el moreno.

El Uchiha no pasó desapercibido por la morena al entrar al salón, noto claramente que todo el cuerpo de la nena tembló al tener contacto con sus ojos y el rubor que ya tenia en sus pómulos se hizo más fuerte, así mismo como noto que la morena no noto la presencia del rubio por ningún momento.

"_Vaya, que reacción tan poco común_"

El muchacho sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que lo que había ocurrido ayer, no había abandonado su cabeza y mucho más placentero era el pensamiento puesto que su impresión fue mucho más grande de lo que le hizo el rubio.

Sasuke apoyo su codo en la carpeta y apunto la espalda de la Hyuga con su dedo índice antes de acercarlo…

Y pasarlo suave y lentamente hasta donde la silla le permitía…

…

!

…

Hinata sintió el contacto y reacciono al instante arqueando su espalda y dando un pequeño gritillo que llamo la atención del salón…

-¡EKKK…!- Hinata golpeo con su cintura la carpeta con el respingón que sufrió.

Todos la veían mientras que el moreno alejo su mano y apoyo su mentón en esta.

-¿te sucedió algo, Hinata-chan?- pregunto Ino al notar que su compañera estaba con toda la cara roja, una mano en su boca y la otra tratando de tocar su espalda.

-eh… no… no me… no me paso nada…- dijo muy avergonzada mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada debajo de su cerquillo. Algunos más le preguntaron si se encontraba bien puesto que Hinata siempre era callada y esta era la primera vez que ella emitía un gritillo. La joven trataba de lucir bien pero no era para nada convincente, los demás dejaron de preguntarle puesto que no querían empeorar la situación, la morena suspiro suavemente al ver que las cosas se calmaban…

-pff…- sonó algo bajo antes de dar inicio a una risa suave, casi inaudible.

Hinata volteo la mirada y vio como Sasuke disimulaba su risa, podía ver como le era dificultoso no reírse, inclusive unas pequeñas gotas se formaban en sus ojos cerrados.

La morena se sintió humillada…

"_¡Es Todo culpa suya!" _

Hinata apoyo sus codos en la mesa y bajo su cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior… ¡realmente, era muy frustrante!

La ojiverde vio todo ello, inclusive mucho antes del gritillo de la morena…

…

…

La sonrisa infantil y divertida del moreno ante la reacción de la muchacha del frente…

…

…

Sakura no pudo evitar apretar los dientes ante ello…

"_Sasuke-kun nunca se ha reído así conmigo_"

La joven estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un chirrido cerca de ella le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué haces?-

-voy a ver que paso con Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio antes de dar un paso afuera de la carpeta.

-espera- la pelirosa lo detuvo del brazo, el rubio volteo a verla con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por el contacto de la joven, esta titubeo un momento antes de hablar – Sa… Sasuke-kun se hará cargo además, ¿no está calmada ya?- el rubio volteo a verla y ya estaba un poco menos tensa, así que solo dio una mirada algo desanimada antes de volverse a sentar.

Sakura soltó a Naruto antes de volver su vista a la morena…

"_no te lo voy a dejar fácil, si hubiese dejado a Naruto ir entonces hubiese perdido_"

Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando entro Kakashi-sensei al salón, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus pupitres y escucharon las indicaciones del sensei. Al parecer iba a haber un pequeño debato del tema tratado la clase pasada pero antes iba a haber una media hora de teoría sobre el tema así que solo se necesitaba escuchar.

El sensei comenzó la clase mientras los demás escuchaban y otros, como un rubio muy conocido, ya le entraba el sueño. La morena atendía lo más que podía puesto que debía participar en dicho debate. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que era pésima para hablar en público pero si la nota era que lograba era buena, no tendría porque preocuparse por la práctica que vendría en dos semanas.

Seguía mirando fijamente al profesor cuando sintió que posicionaban un objeto ligero en su hombro izquierdo, desvió ligeramente la mirada al objeto antes de cogerlo. Era una nota de papel.

**Baja tu mano por el lado de la pared y no la retires.**

La joven no entendió bien de que se trataba pero si no quería problemas, más le valía hacerlo.

Bajo su brazo y espero a que pasara lo que el moreno tenía planeado…

Tal vez darle algo, ella suponía.

Estuvo con el brazo abajo por un par de segundos cuando de repente sentido que algo pasaba por su mano, esto hizo que se asustara y retirara la mano, fue entonces que vio la nota en su pupitre y reitero en su mente.

"_**no la retires**_"

Hinata miro sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio la mirada seria de Sasuke, respiro profundamente antes de volver a bajar su mano. Realmente no estaba segura que era lo que le había pasado por la mano pero estaba vez tenía que ser cuidadosa y no asustarse.

Volvieron a pasar los mismos segundos antes que volviese a sentir ese mismo contacto, tembló ante ello pero no saco su brazo, poco a poco el pequeño contacto se expandió y eso lo noto la morena al mismo tiempo que reconocía aquello que se posicionaba de su mano.

Un rubor fuerte se expandía sobre su rostro.

Hinata miro disimuladamente a su alrededor y al sensei de forma que no hubiesen notado lo que ocurría, intento liberar su mano pero lo único que logro fue que el agarre se hiciese más fuerte… al fin y al cabo, no podía competir con la fuerza de Sasuke.

Su mano y la de el, unidos y escondidos por el pupitre del joven y la silla de la muchacha. La morena miro de reojo al responsable de su rubor existente y este no se veía en nada afectado, ni siquiera un poco nervioso. Veía al sensei de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, una mirada aburrida y despreocupada. Hinata se le quedo mirado por un rato puesto que le parecía increíble que lo tomara a lo muy normal y lo increíblemente desvergonzado para pedirle algo así en la clase, fueron unos cuantos segundo que lo miraba cuando el joven volteo la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los ojos perlados de la morena…

…

Desvió la mirada y su rubor aumento al punto de notarse en sus orejas…

…

¡… pff…!

…

Hinata no podía estar peor… no solo fue al entrar a la escuela, donde muchos ya los habían visto tomados de manos sino también en el salón. Definitivamente si los encontraban… ¡AHH! La vergüenza.

La joven no podía evitar apretar y soltar la mano del moreno por los nervios, mientras tanto el joven solo se limitaba a dar una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras miraba divertido a la muchacha.

Fueron pocos minutos después donde el sensei dio el aviso del inicio del debate, los alumnos se levantaron y empezaron a mover las carpetas en forma de U. La carpeta de Hinata era la primera del lado izquierdo y la de Sasuke la seguía, ambos estaban por levantarse cuando Hinata sintió un pequeño tirón…

"_¡ah! Verdad… todavía…_- miro de lado mientras veía como Sasuke ponía su maleta sobre la carpeta- _es… estamos tomados de las manos_"

-Sa… Sasuke-kun…- susurro la morenita tratando de que los demás no la oyeran, el moreno solo levanto la mirada –no… ¿no cree… que deberíamos… sol… soltarnos?- el joven la miro por unos segundos antes de soltarla –gracias…-

Ambos jóvenes movieron sus carpetas y se sentaron, hubo otros que cambiaban sus asientos con otros, se podía mientras que no hablaran con el del costado. Hinata mantenía su mirada puesta en el libro sobre su mesa mientras que Kakashi-sensei daba un bostezo. El moreno le dedico una mirada al profesor y noto unas sombras debajo sus ojos, volteo la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa burlesca, sabia el porqué de la falta de sueño de su sensei después de todo, ser el juguete de la directora, la gran perdedora Tsunade, no era para nada fácil más aún si esta te pide salir casi a diario.

Kakashi noto que la risa de Sasuke y supo que era por el pero no le tomo importancia, después de tomo reprender a un alumno y peor aún, un alumno que le daría reto ni bien trate de corregirlo sería un completo dolor en el trasero y ya bien cansado estaba. No dijo nada.

Ya una vez ubicados el sensei empezó a hablar. Hinata bajo el libro que estaba leyendo, dio un ligero suspiro mientras sus mejillas se teñían suavemente de un rosa oscuro. Cerró con cuidado sus ojos y vio al costado donde el sensei ya se preparaba para informar sobre el debate.

Era simple, aquel que tuviese tres participaciones en el debate, por supuesto bien argumentadas, podía asegurarse de una buena nota que lo libraría del estrés de la práctica siguiente.

-muy bien, empecemos. Primero hagamos un pequeño resumen del tema tratado ¿alguien quiere empezar?- miro a todos y nadie mostraba interés alguno en hacerlo, Kakashi suspiro mientras pensaba que eso ya era de por si muy obvio cuando vio un brazo levantado –ah muy bien, entonces empezaremos contigo. Tiene la palabra Haruno-san- Sakura había levantado la mano con la única intención de alardear su conocimiento.

Empezó su explicación con mucha confianza, en voz alta y a veces mirando a los demás como si tratara de que los demás aceptaran su explicación y sobre todo dirigiendo miradas muy poco discretas al moreno causando ninguna reacción en el, no era que el le diera el gusto de mostrarle su molestia por su altanería.

Hinata sin mucho disimulo asentía en lo que Sakura decía, se le quedo admirada. Muy cierto era que la ojiverde se había ganado el corazón de su persona especial pero eso no indicaba que la odiase, muy bien… a veces le causaba un poco de rabia puesto que parecía que usase a Naruto pero como persona, era admirable. La forma tan normal que tenía para dirigirse a los demás y la confianza para dar su punto de vista y opiniones era algo que envidiaba Hinata.

"_Como desearía ser como ella_"

Sus pómulos se llegaron a teñir suavemente mientras no despegaba su mirada de la joven… Seguía atenta cuando de repente noto que la mirada de la joven se posó en ella, al principio parecía que tan solo era una mirada transitoria pero luego noto, a pesar de ser menos de 2 segundos, que el ceño de la joven se frunció y una mirada seria y fija se desplego sobre ella…

"_¿eh…?"_

La joven ojiverde volvió su mirada hacia el sensei mientras casi terminaba su explicación.

"_¿Qué fue eso?... ¿fue real?_"

Hinata volvió a ver a Sakura quien al desviar su mirada del sensei y pasarlo por donde ella estaba, noto que ella esbozo una suave sonrisa para luego voltear a mirar a Naruto quien se encontraba moviendo un lápiz en sus dedos y al parecer no había prestado mucha atención a lo que Sakura había dicho.

"_sonrió… entonces… ¿fue mi imaginación?..._"

Hinata se quedó pensando y termino concluyendo que había sido su imaginación…

-Bien, ahora que ya tenemos un resumen de lo que discutimos la clase pasada, ahora hagamos una opinión acerca del tema… que tal si lo hace…- miro a los alumnos mientras buscaba a quien llamar cuando miro al lado izquierdo -¿Hyuuga-san?-

-¿eh?- respondió algo ilusa puesto que no había escuchado al sensei por estar meditando si fue real o no la situación anterior.

-dé su punto de vista con el resumen que dio Haruno-san hace un rato-

-¿mi… Mi punto de vista?- pregunto un poco desorientada pues la había atrapado totalmente desprevenida.

-así es, diga lo que usted piensa sobre el resumen ¿cree que está bien o mal?, ¿quiere agregar algo o corregir algo?- dio opciones mientras miraba a la morena quien mantenía una mirada asustadiza.

-yo… yo…- empezó a tartamudear mientras trataba de sacar las palabras de la boca –yo… es… estoy… de a… acuerdo con… ella- termino mientras bajaba la cabeza y esperaba que con ello el sensei dejara de preguntarle.

No se dio cuenta que un moreno la veía un tanto sorprendido…

"_que extraño… no esperaba eso_" pensó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda y la veía de lado "_es tímida, sí pero pensé que para aquello que ella quería sería un poco aguerrida… después de todo, suele mostrar un poco los dientes cuando está conmigo…_" Esto último hizo que una ligera sonrisa se mostrara en sus labios, puesto que él era el causante de reacciones que otros no podían… por supuesto, era muy agradable ser el dueño de tales reacciones pero serlo le daba una responsabilidad sobre ella…

"_responsabilidad…_"

Fue lo que pensó antes de ver al frente donde logro divisar una visión muy poco agradable por parte del moreno… la pelirosa posaba su mirada burlesca sobre la morena quien seguía con la mirada en la carpeta. Era demasiado notorio que se estaba burlando de la poca confianza que poseía la joven perlada. El joven no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera un poco ante la pretensión de la joven sobre la morena. Volvió su mirada hacia la perlada quien aún mantenía la mirada hacia abajo y dio un suave suspiro.

"_Así que ¿esto es todo lo que eres?_"

En un suave susurro dijo el moreno quien no tuvo que voltear su mirada para notar que la chica a su lado lo había escuchado.

…

La morena abrió sus orbes perladas después de estar apretándolas por unos segundos, los cuales le pareció una eternidad.

"_¿todo… lo que soy?"_

La joven remedo lo que dijo el moreno en su mente… ¿eso era todo de ella?... ¿es que eso era lo único que ella podía dar de si misma?... mientras otros daban su mayor esfuerzo hasta el final sin importar cuán difícil era, ella veía la primera piedra en su camino y decidía darse media vuelta he irse a casa. Sin dar ni siquiera un esfuerzo o intentar… solo se asustaba y se iba… levanto ligeramente su mirada y noto a Naruto quien miraba de reojo por sus piernas… lo más seguro era que estuviese leyendo su libro, por si lo llamasen… él… quien se daba más tropiezos que cualquier otro seguía levantándose… ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?...

Sus hombros temblaron un poco más…

-bien… entonces estás de acuerdo, ahora quien me puede decir…- el sensei no pudo terminar…

-es… espere- suavemente dijo Hinata –espere un momento, por favor…- levantando por fin su rostro que demostraba el nerviosismo y vergüenza combinada en un rubor intenso y orbes húmedas…

El sensei la vio preocupado…

-¿si?... ¿pasa algo Hyuuga-san?- pregunto viendo como la joven hacia su máximo esfuerzo por no llorar… en realidad eso le era muy problemático puesto que nunca había sido bueno calmando a una mujer llorando y mucho menos a una alumna.

El moreno la vio, esta vez un tanto más interesado puesto que sabía que al decirle ello haría que una pequeña pero intensa chispita se encendiera dentro de ella… ahora era su turno para dar a luz lo intensa que podía ser… pero no todo puede salir en el primer intento… vio como los hombros de la muchacha no paraban de temblar y no dejaba de balbucear…

-yo… creo… que… esto… es… ammm… yo…- la joven traba de decir su opinión pero no era fácil sacarlo mientras la vergüenza, los nervios y la inseguridad hacían que su corazón latiera como su fuese a salirse de su pecho… apretaba sus manos sobre su falda mientras hacia lo posible por verle al profesor y no cerrar los ojos, haciendo un intento en vano de desaparecer.

Sasuke la vio por un par de segundos antes de deslizar cuidadosamente su mano sobre el puño nervioso de Hinata quien lo sintió y miro al joven…

"_tu puedes_"

Susurro suave nuevamente para que solo ella pudiese oírle… la morena sintió que su rubor disminuyo un tanto así como las palpitaciones de su corazón… bajo ligeramente la cabeza y apretó los ojos.

-¿Hyuuga-san?- llamo el sensei pensando que iba a callar…

-yo… yo pienso…- dio un ligero suspiro y abrió suavemente los ojos para después elevar la cabeza y mirar al sensei… -yo pienso igual que Sakura-san…- se detuvo para dar otro suave suspiro y continuar –pero también me gustaría agregar algo más-

Kakashi levanto la ceja y se apodo en la esquina de su mesa…

-¿Qué seria?- pregunto mientras cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su gran parte de su peso en la parte inferior de su espalda.

-la parte ultima que dijo, estoy de acuerdo en su descripción pero creo que seria más claro si se diese con otro ejemplo como…- y así Hinata empezó a explicar su punto de vista, a veces tartamudeaba o se trababa en algunas palabras pero seguía adelante… por supuesto que esto no fue agradable en absoluto para una ojiverde que la veía y no podía evitar apretar sus puños, alzo levemente la voz para parar la explicación de la morena, para defender su explicación y dar a entender que no se había equivocado en nada pero el sensei la callo antes que pudiese refutar.

-ya hablaste Haruno-san, ahora le toca a Hyuuga-san, después puedes hablar- y con ello le dio la señal a la morena para que siguiera su explicación y así siguió.

La joven pálida no pudo evitar sentirse humillada y traicionada por el sensei, ¿acaso ella no era la mejor de todos los alumnos?... claro estaba que estaba un paso más atrás que Sasuke pero eso no la hacia menos que Hinata.

¿Qué paso con la callada Hyuuga?

¿Qué le sucedió a la sumisa de Hinata?

¿Qué diantres hacia respondiendo y "contratacando" si siempre había dado paso a esto?

La pelirosa miro a la morena quien aún tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, mirando al profesor con nerviosos pero decisivos ojos mientras este sonreía y asentía ante las explicaciones que esta daba.

"_¡Qué fastidio!_"

Pensó antes de dar un desvió hacia el rubio para ver si este había notado el cambio de actitud de Hinata. Este aun mantenía la mirada en su libro mientras trataba de memorizar el texto, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"_es tan despistado… muy inocente para darse cuenta de las cosas_"

**BLINK**

Dos pestañeos antes de darse cuenta…

_Culpa…_

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir culpa seguido de un pequeño odio hacia ella por lo que le hacia a Naruto. El joven rubio la veía y trataba con cariño y mucho amor.

No se merecía lo que ella le hacia…

…

…

Pero…

…

Miro al frente nuevamente y noto al moreno mirando a Hinata…

Molestia y celos podrían describir bien lo que sentía en ese momento

Pero…

Aquellos sentimientos se vieron empequeñecidos por una enorme rabia al notar entre las carpetas, por debajo de estas sobre las esquinas de las dos sillas…

Una unión…

Sakura no tuvo otra opción que desviar la mirada mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su puño, sin prestar la más mínima a lo que la joven rubia de coleta le comentaba al sensei.

A pesar de que no quisiera, su ceño se fruncía y su puño empezó a hacer daño a su palma.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior…

"_¡el nunca me habría tomado de la mano en clase!"_

Las horas pasaron y llego el refrigerio…

Hinata temblaba mientras subía las escaleras junto con una bolsa que contenía dos latas de refresco y dos onigiris…

"_¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?"_

La morena sabia que Sasuke la sancionaría ni bien supiese que no había hecho un obento para el y mucho más el hecho que no había comprado lo que usualmente solía comer de la cafetería de la escuela.

"_No me alcanzo para nada de lo que le gusta_"

Llego a la puerta de la azotea y se detuvo.

"_aquí voy…"_

Dio un profundo y largo suspiro, dejo temblar sus piernas por un par de segundos y abrió la puerta haciendo un ruido algo chillante y largo puesto que la puerta era algo pesada.

Entro…

Miro al frente dejando que la brisa fresca y algo húmeda se paseara por su rostro…

Desvió su mirada hacia el lado derecho…

Cerró la puerta…

-Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun…?- pregunto al ver al joven con la mirada al costado, la brisa andaba paseando por todo su cuerpo y jugueteando con sus cabellos… estos danzaban por sus mejillas mientras que su cerquillo daba pequeños saltos por su frente y daba realce a sus orbes oscuros.

Ligero rubor al descubierto…

Paso otra suave brisa y el rostro del muchacho moreno dio vuelta al lado opuesto que estaba mirando y se posiciono en la presencia de la joven morena…

Sus orbes oscuros se interesaron en sus orbes lilas… Muy fijamente… profundamente…

"_me siento desnuda…_"

Rubor aumentando y tensión de músculos…

-Hinata…- la voz que salió de su garganta fue grave y muy profunda haciendo que los hombros de la joven temblaran…

Una brisa más paso por los dos estudiantes haciendo el ambiente algo dulce, místico y muy profundo… Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí parada sin más…

-puedo ver tus bragas- dijo Sasuke mientras apuntaba a su prenda íntima de color beige.

La morena tardo 3 segundos en ruborizarse de más y otros 2 segundos en reaccionar…

-¡Kyaahh!- llevo sus manos a la falda e hizo un intento de cubrirse mientras sentía como por su parte posterior la brisa pasaba muy juguetonamente. -¡ahh…!-

Sasuke poso su mano derecha cerrada sobre sus labios haciendo un intento de no reírse de la torpeza e inocencia de la joven.

-no eres muy rápida, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras veía como la muchacha muy apenada se acerca su lado junto con la bolsa de comida -¿y eso?- haciendo una seña con los ojos…

Hombros temblaron…

-esto… emm… pues…- lo único que fue capaz de sacar de su boca temblorosa… ¿Cómo se supone que le diría que no pudo hacer el almuerzo y que solo pudo comprar comida de la cafetería… sobre todo algo que no le gustaba?

-¿balbucear es tu segundo idioma?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Hinata no pudo evitar apretar los puños puesto que ella era muy consciente de su balbuceo, más que cualquier otro… y siempre fue un punto de ella que siempre quiso cambiar.

Sasuke vio como la morena se contraía sobre ella misma, luego bajo la mirada hacia la bolsa puesto que esta era blanca podía ver maso menos que era lo que contenía. De un solo movimiento le arrebato la bolsa de su mano.

-¡ah!- reacciono Hinata al sentir como la bolsa desaparecía de su mano y un calor determinado marco su palma ante la fricción.

Sasuke abrió la bolsa y miro el contenido.

-esto… Sasuke-kun- trato de quitarle la bolsa pero este la alejo de su alcance y saco una de las latas…

Jugo de mandarina

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras aún tenía la mirada en la lata.

-eh… yo… emm…- volvió a balbucear y se maldijo por eso… pero no podía evitarlo, era algo natural en ella, así como respirar o pestañar.

No dijo nada hasta que vio la expresión de Sasuke y noto exasperación en su mirada. Ella sabía cuánto le molesta al joven muchacho tener que repetir las cosas dos veces y mucho más cuando la otra persona sabe sobre su molestia sobre ello.

-yo… emm… no… no pu… pude… prepa… rar… el almuer… zo…- dijo lo más claro que podía puesto que sentía que las palabras se desintegraban en su garganta antes de poder salir de su boca.

-¿y por qué?- dejo la lata al costado

Hinata apretó los labios y trato de no cerrar los ojos.

"_Y encima me lo pregunta…_"

Ella sabia que la razón por la cual no le había hecho el almuerzo era el y al parecer se hacia el inocente y preguntaba…

-¿Hinata?- repitió con una voz gruesa nuevamente haciendo que la joven entendiese el mensaje.

"_sigo esperando y sabes que eso me molesta_"

-lo… lo de… ayer…- termino esperando en vano que ello lo convenciera

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en los labios

-¿Qué paso ayer?- ello hizo que la joven se ruborizara demás y levantara su mirada hacia el notando esa sonrisa soberbia que tan bien era caracterizado.

"_No podría ser que el me obligue…_"

Una mirada desesperada y nerviosa apareció en su rostro haciendo que la sonrisa del acompañante se agrandase…

Lo estaba disfrutando…

-sabes que todavía no me respondes, Hinata- comento mientras ponía la bolsa con los alimentos en medio de ellos dos.

Tembló y espero a que todo fuese un penoso sueño… ella no podía decirle que paso toda la noche pensando en el beso, era demasiado penoso.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun sabe- esta vez no se atraganto con sus palabras.

-no me acuerdo muy bien- respondió casi al instante haciendo que la joven lo mirase en modo de suplica.

"_no me pida que lo diga_"

-me extraña tu actitud- se puso de frente mientras sentía como la mirada de la morena se posaba sobre el –ayer parecías más servicial, en especial al final- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras miraba de costado hacia ella haciendo que, literalmente, todo el rostro de Hinata se tornara rojo.

Ella tampoco entendía el porqué, fue como si algo la hubiese poseído y manipulara todo su cuerpo a contra de su razón… más aun, ni su razonamiento estaba activo… no recordaba haber pensado en algo en ese momento mas solo en tratar de profundizar la acción que el Uchiha había empezado…

Sasuke miro como la joven apretó los ojos…

Ese intento fracasado de desaparecer

Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la misma Hinata… una gatita que solo en ciertos momentos mostraba las garras.

Una risa silenciosa se escapo de sus labios.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que significa- Hinata abrió los ojos y los miro –esto- mientras levantaba nuevamente la bolsa y la lata. Hinata asintió -¿y qué es?-

-c… cas… casti… go- respondió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el piso

-que bueno que lo sepas, no tendré que repetirlo entonces- dijo mientras estiraba sus piernas para después pasarles su mano como si las limpiara –siéntate-

La morena parecía no captar el mensaje…

-siéntate **aquí** Hinata- volvió a mencionarlo mientras apuntaba a sus piernas.

-es… ¿es en serio?- pregunto haciendo que el moreno levantara una ceja, ¿es qué no había sido lo suficientemente claro?

La morena lo miro por unos segundos antes e volver su mirada hacia abajo, más precisamente, en su falda.

"_¿quiere que me siente sobre el mientras uso una falda?"_

-¿Qué pasa? Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿recuerdas?- Hinata lo miro confundida ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? –En la noria- menciono antes de sacudir su hombro al parecer se había posado una hoja ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí arriba?... ¡que interesaba ahora!

-pe… pero… eso…- no podía terminar ¿Cómo replicar? No tenia ni idea como impedírselo.

-Hinata- llamo la atención de la joven –sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo no es opcional ¿verdad?- mirando a la joven mientras posaba una mano sobre su maleta que estaba al costado suyo y lejos de la morena.

Hinata tembló al verse amenazada nuevamente. Bajo la cabeza y se acercó lentamente al joven… gateando… ya una vez cerca bajo la mirada por la vergüenza de su acto y miro las piernas del moreno… no pudo evitar que el sonroja ya obtenido se intensificara. Con un tanto de torpeza poso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke mientras tanto rogando que el joven no viese como ella se abría de pierna para poder sentarse…

…

…

-listo…- susurro mientras trataba de poner evitar que su falda se levantase por la parte de adelante.

Sasuke la miro e inspecciono su vista. La joven se había posado un tanto más delante de sus rodillas de forma que no hubiese forma que sus intimidades rozasen, también que la joven ponía mucho peso sobre sus rodillas y pies para no poner su propio peso en sus piernas.

Miro nuevamente.

-siéntate bien- La joven tan solo asintió sin mirarle mientras trataba de relajar sus músculos y posarse sobre las piernas del joven.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un suspiro al sentir la suavidad de Hinata sobre el… solo se digno apretar el seño para luego ver a la joven temblando con sus manos posadas en el estomago de el… al parecer para darse apoyo.

-muy bien Hinata- palmeo la cabeza de la joven –que buena niña eres- rio sarcásticamente.

Hinata no pudo evitar apretar los puños de la humillación al ser tratada como una pequeña en una situación donde la inocencia no podía ser calificada como adecuada para describirla.

-bien, ahora…- tomo el onigiri y lo alzo hasta el la altura del pecho de la morena –dame de comer- ordeno con una sonrisa endiablada.

La joven lo miro confusa y algo nerviosa pero siguió su mandato… tomo el onigiri y lo abrió… un tanto insegura levanto la mirada hacia el joven…

Muy relajado con la espalda apoyada en las rejillas que impedían que uno cayese del edificio, con ambas manos reposadas en el piso mientras miraba divertidamente a la joven… como un niño pequeño viendo caricaturas.

"_¿Cómo es posible…?"_

Hinata volvió su mirada hacia el onigiri y lo alzo hasta la boca de Sasuke.

Sonrisa altiva muy plasmada.

-Itadakimasu- y dio una mordida al onigiri.

Hinata vio como el joven cerro los ojos mientras degustaba del bocado… y pequeños recuerdos de su primera cita volvieron a ella…

_Como el joven metía bocados de comida a su boca casi al instante._

_Como pedía que le llenara la pequeña taza con té para no atorarse._

_Como le preguntaba si se iba a comer algunos de sus vegetales y rollos de carne porque el ya se había acabado el suyo._

_Como terminaba con las mejillas un tanto manchadas y ella se acercaba a limpiárselas._

_Como el le daba unas pequeñas sonrisas cuando ella se le quedaba mirando por la emoción dentro de ella al verle comer SU comida._

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras le daba el tercer bocado al Uchiha.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto mientras le extendía la lata de refresco. La morena lo tomo.

-no es nada- mientras aun mantenía esa pequeña sonrisa y le extendía la lata abierta hacia el joven. Este noto mientras bebía que la joven se veía mucho muy feliz a comparación de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué es?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez más tranquilo puesto que la sonrisa de la joven lo relajo.

-solo recordaba- respondió mientras extendía el onigiri nuevamente y con la mano libre, la usaba como impedimento si algún arroz quisiese caer sobre la ropa de Sasuke. –el almuerzo que tuvimos en el parque-

El joven la miro por un par de segundos antes de hacer memoria… Si habían pasado por algo parecido en su primera cita… pero eso no le parecía suficiente al moreno para que la joven se acordara y más aun, que se alegrara.

Un poco de sorpresa… se podría decir que sintió…

El joven dio un ligero y casi indetectable salto al sentir el contacto de la jovencita en su rostro. Al parecer el muchacho tenía un par de arroces en la mejilla y Hinata uso su pañuelo para limpiarle.

-listo- dijo un tanto alegre y volvió a la lata para darle de beber. -¿Sasuke-kun?- llamo Hinata pues no joven no reacciono ante ella.

"_Así que en lo único que ha estado pensando fue en mi_"

Una sonrisa soberbia apareció en su rostro justo segundos antes de tomara de la muñeca a la joven.

-Sabes Hinata- hablo con un tono medio divertido y altivo al mismo tiempo –ahora que mencionas _**nuestra**_ cita- haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra, junto con una voz profunda… la morena sintió un escalofrió… definitivamente no era algo bueno –creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿no?-

-¿eh?-

-La _**Noria**_- y con ello la lata desapareció de la mano de la joven y la distancia no existió más entre sus pechos.

-¡kya!- dio un gritillo al ser jalada sin previo aviso hacia el -¡Hii!- y otro chillo salió de sus labios al sentir las manos del muchacho por sus caderas bajando lentamente teniendo como meta aquello que escondía su falda.

-todavía no hemos concluido aquello que _**hicimos**_ ahí- diciéndolo mientras la miraba a los ojos y la atraía más a el, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de la morena.

-pe… pero…- trato de hablar pero el muchacho no le dejaba.

-¿pero?- dijo mientras paseaba su rostro por su cuello notando un suave aroma dulce, no del mismo que uso en la cita pero tampoco era desagradable, en cierta forma la complementaba mucho… dulce y muy suave… muy tímido… muy corrompible…

Humedad sobre piel tercia y cálida.

-¡es… espere… Sasuke-kun!- trato de separarse al sentir como el joven pasó desvergonzadamente su lengua por su cuello… lamiendo sin sentir ni un poco de pudor.

Sasuke solo se digno a verla mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombre y sus brazos alrededor de su cadera…

Un calor terrible en su rostro sintió…

-to… todavía… es… estamos… en… la… es… escuela…- trato de hacerle entrar en razón mientras sentía como una mano se metía por adentro de su uniforme de verano -¡_ahn_!- soltó al sentir la mano del Uchiha en su espalda… subiendo -¡te… tenemos… cla… clases… d… des… después… así… así… que…- hizo un intento de hablar mientras ponía sus manos en los brazos del joven para quitárselos.

-es con Iruka-sensei- respondió mientras volvía a lamer su cuello –si faltamos no hará escandalo- sintió como la perlada uso un tanto más de fuerza para soltarse y como respuesta uso otra estrategia en su cuello.

-¡ekk!- su espalda se respingo al sentir como su piel era maltratada por la mordida del muchacho… -¡_ahhn_!- gimió al sentir la combinación de la suavidad de su lengua junto con la brusquedad de sus dientes, todo en un mismo punto… -sa… Sasuke…-kun… por… por favor…- siguió insistiendo en soltarse mientras el joven la mantenía muy aferrada a él con el brazo derecho y acariciaba su espalda con su mano izquierda…

-¿por favor qué?- pregunto dando pausa a los múltiplos "ataques" que le daba a su piel blanca… pasando suavemente la punta de su nariz por aquella marca que se iba formando.

-pa… pare… por favor…- Seguía tratándose de soltarse pero… -¡_Uhhm_!- un gemido sorpresa salió de su garganta al sentir que una de las mordidas del joven, esta fue más fuerte y algo más…

Succión…

-n… no… ¡_ahh_!- Hinata se aferro a su espalda al sentir que las succiones se hacían más fuertes y seguidas… Todas en un mismo punto… un punto muy sensible -¡_Mmn…_!-

Sasuke no dijo nada… no le hizo caso… no escucho nada… ¿estaba en la escuela? ¿seguía siendo de día? ¿había gente alrededor?... esto lo tenia sin cuidado… en ese momento solo ponía atención a sus sentidos del tacto, olfato y sobre todo gusto… quería tocar más, sentir más… tenia el tabique saturado con el aroma de su piel… era imposible no respirar profundo estando tan cerca… deseaba probarlo todo… Su cuello…

"_Delicioso_"

Nuevamente estaba perdiendo la razón… su lógica no estaba funcionando del todo… si bien era divertido y muy perverso aprovecharse de la joven y corromper su inocencia… no podía evitar que su razonamiento fuese disminuyendo…

La suavidad y dulzura de su piel

La calidez en el tacto

Su peso sobre el

Sus gemidos tenues pero lujuriosos

Y por sobre todo…

…

"_solo __**YO**__ se de esto… solo __**YO**__ puedo provocarla así_"

Sasuke desato el pañuelo de su uniforme…

Hinata sentía que perdía fuerzas…

El movió su mano a su vientre y empezó a subir…

Ella tembló y se asusto… pero…

…

…

…

"_No quiero…"_

Hinata se abrazó fuertemente a el…

Sasuke paro su recorrido…

-¿Hinata?-

La joven tenia la cabeza inclinada… espero 3 segundos antes de levantar su rostro y hacerle entender al joven…

"_No quiero… que pares_"

El muchacho sonrió de lado antes de atraer su rostro hacia el… su respiración golpeaba su rostro… podían sentir el calor emanar de ellos… y un rojo profundo se pinto en aquellas mejillas donde reposo sus labios…

-Sasu… ke-kun- pronuncio débilmente al sentir los labios del Uchiha en sus enrojecidas mejillas… tan suave y húmedos rastros dejaban mientras se acercaban a sus labios…

"_quiero…_"

Hinata se apegó más a el… no para estrechar la distancia entre ellos sino para sentir más su cuerpo contra ella… y el lo noto…

Hinata lo aprisiono entre sus brazos y con sus manos tomo con fuerza la tela de polo… y el lo noto…

-Hinata…- pronuncio en su oído de una manera muy suave pero gruesamente… Un estremecer sintió en ella y lo alegro… -Hinata…- se separo un poco de ella sin dejar de sentir como esta no quería distanciarse ni un centímetro… ¿Dónde había quedado la niña que quería ser soltada?... ya no estaba… y gran complacencia sintió su ego al verlo…

Ambos se vieron… sus ojos algo dilatados… sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus mejillas sonrojadas… Tal vez si la joven no estuviese tan mareada por todas las sensaciones presentes podría apreciar la vista… aquel joven que la había estado torturando el cuello estaba tratando de regular se respiración, con los ojos medio cerrados, muy centrados en ella… y algo muy fuera de el… sus mejillas un sonrojo tenue… pequeño pero presente… y todo ello por ella.

-Sasuke-kun…- valor o tal vez irracionalidad… la hicieron acercarse a él, mucho más preciso, a su rostro… lentamente pero sin pausarse…

El joven no se movía… dejo todo el trabajo de acercamiento a la muchacha pues esto era lo que el quería… así es como debía ser… ella debía desearle a el… pero no del todo era cierto… muy dentro de el, quería también…

**Jálala y bésala **

Era una vocecita que le repetía aquello una y otra vez en su cabeza… quería hacerlo a su modo, hacerlo a su ritmo… pero entonces el que se convertía en sumiso… en el perdido seria el… y ese papel estaba reservado para la perlada… la persona dominante de todo ello seria el y solo el… aun si pudiese parecerle cruel a la jovencita… ella debía adaptarse… pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué debía tardarse tanto en acercarse?

Sus respiraciones empezaron a chocar y dieron señal que ya no faltaba mucho… Muy cerca… muy pronto… muy…

**CLANK**

Sasuke volteo la mirada hacia la esquina de la azotea…

-Hinata- llamo a la joven que al parecer solio del trance y retrocedió.

-¡Ha… HAI!- respondió muy nerviosa y tirándose para atrás… Muy sonrojada…

Sasuke sonrió ante su reacción, la sostuvo dela cadera y la elevo para colocarla a su lado.

-¿eh?- la joven se sintió confusa ante el acto del muchacho… ¿ya no iban a seguir?... -¡!-

-espera aquí un momento-

-¿ah?...-

-ya vuelvo- y con ello dejo a la jovencita sentada sobre sus rodillas con el brazo extendido y un pequeño susurro

**Espere…**

Hinata vio su espalda desaparecía tras la pequeña edificación que conectaba la azotea con el interior de la escuela… Hinata bajo la cabeza en una extraña sensación de decepción… pocos segundos después negó con fuerza pues que noto que no quería dejar de hacer lo que hace tan solo un par de minutos hacían…

"_no… no es que yo… quisiera seguir… ¿verdad…?_"

La joven perlada poso sus manos en su cabeza mientras trataba de controlar su vergüenza… olvidando por un momento a donde se había ido Sasuke…

El ya no estaba… no en la azotea…

Sino atrás de la puerta…

-¿y eso en que te incumbiría?- dijo con una voz soberbia… un tanto de silencio hubo antes de hablar –Lo que yo haga y con quien haga no te interesa… o más bien no tiene **nada** que ver contigo… no más-

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de la Autora… IMPORTANTE

Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la LARGA espera que les hice pasar… tuve un bloque muy grande de imaginación además de una depresión (problemas en la universidad) pero las cosa ya han mejorado así que espero postear más seguido (bueno no tanto pero si más rápido que hasta ahora).

Por otra parte… como ustedes ya sabrán mi finc es de rango M y pues… ejem… es por el lime, una que otra grosería y el futuro lemon… pero hay algo que me inquieta… Pues no hace mucho leía algunos fincs para darme unas ideas para el mio y me di cuenta que había algunos que ponían muy fuerte (o muy grafico) su lemon y era rechazado y otros lo ponían muy sutil… algo (que para mi punto de vista) podía ser categorizado como rango T… Bueno… al grano… No es que ya este cerca las escenas lemon sino que deseo estar prepara para escribirlas sabiendo que tendrán su aceptación (después de todo, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así)…

Así que ¿Cómo les gustaría?...

Descriptivo

Suave

Fuerte

Sutil

Poético

Grosero

Ustedes díganme… y si les da un tanto de vergüenza, mándenme un PM que les tomare muy en cuenta sus opiniones… después de todo esto lo escribo para su disfrute de ocio… ¡ah! Y si alguien le gustaría darme su punto de vista con respeto al poco lime que estoy haciendo o desea aportar ideas o estilos ¡Bienvenida sea!

Bueno con eso me despido…

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
